


Family Poldark: A Continuation of Personal Chef

by then_let_it_be_true



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then_let_it_be_true/pseuds/then_let_it_be_true
Summary: The adventures of Ross, Chef Demelza and the twins continue in California...





	1. Chapter 1

Ross was on a small hiatus from filming, a three month break before having to report back to the set. Because of having to leave around 4:30 am, Ross never got to see the usual morning chaos, and Demelza was overjoyed that he would be able to help her with the hectic Tuesday and Thursday mornings of getting Jeremy and Julia ready and off to preschool. Demelza broke the news to the twins the night before, as they both sat on the floor, coloring in their coloring books. “Guess what, guys?” she told them. “What?” Jeremy was the one to look up from his picture. “Daddy’s home starting tomorrow!” Both kids were already bathed and in their pajamas for bed. Hearing this, they both got up, shrieking and jumping up and down, leaping onto Ross as he sat in his recliner. “Oof, Take it easy!” Ross laughed as they were now in his lap. He snuggled them both to him, “The day is coming when we won’t all three fit in this chair if you guys keep growing!” Demelza smiled, “Do you want daddy to get you dressed in the morning or get you breakfast?” “BOTH!” Jeremy shouted. “I don’t mind,” Ross chuckled, “the novelty will wear off in a few days.”

Ross had quite an effect on everyone around him. He was the kind of person where just walking in the room made everyone’s day a little better. Demelza saw this on her kids and she felt it too. She knew the twins loved her very much, but there was just something special about Ross. There was no need for her to be jealous. “Come on, guys, give daddy a kiss and up to bed you go,” she instructed them. Ross kissed each of them on the cheek and set them down. “Please pick up your crayons so Garrick doesn’t eat them…AGAIN,” Demelza reminded them. Jeremy knew the story and shouted, “Rainbow pile of poo, daddy!” “It was!” Ross remembered, “I thought poor Garrick was sick…then your sister couldn’t find her crayons.”

Demelza followed her children up the stairs and all three got into Jeremy’s bed so they could read their bedtime story together. After the last sentence and the book was closed, she gave Jeremy a kiss and took Julia by the hand, leading her down the hall to her own room and bed, and kissed her goodnight. Demelza then went downstairs, “Ross, I’ll get you up around 7 so you can wake up the twins,” and when she didn’t get a response, she saw he was sound asleep in his big, comfy chair. She let Garrick out one more time, locked up all the doors, threw a load of wet clothes into the dryer and then made her way over to sit on the arm of Ross’s chair. “Sweetheart,” she said smoothing his black curls on top of his head, “go up to bed. You’re going to have an early morning.” “Ok,” he said while opening sleepy eyes. He kissed her on the cheek and began climbing the stairs. Demelza filled Garrick’s water bowl, and headed up herself.

*************

Demelza’s cellphone alarm was going off. 7 am came quickly. “Alright, alright,” Ross said reluctantly sitting up. Demelza sat up too. “No, I’ve got this, sweetheart,” he said encouraging her to lay back down. “Oh, it’s a two person job, Ross. I’ll go down and make sure backpacks and stuff are ready. You need to make sure the twins are in the kitchen by 7:30 or they won’t have time to eat before we leave at 8.” He nodded and started walking down the hall. “Ross!” she called out to him. She saw him poke his head back in, “Hmmmmm?” “Whatever you do, don’t let the kids pick their outfits. I’ve already laid out their clothes.” He nodded his head and was gone.

It was a good thing Demelza gave Ross the clothing instructions as Julia tried to wear her princess dress and tiara to school and Jeremy his superman cape. “You guys think I don’t know the rules, you rascals! You’re trying to get me in trouble with mommy,” he said as he handed both children the clothes that Demelza had approved.

Down in the kitchen now he asked them, “Ok, what do you guys want for breakfast?” “Waffles!” they shouted in unison. Demelza shook her head to herself that her children preferred the frozen, toaster kind to her homemade belgian waffles.  After determining that Jeremy got butter and syrup but Julia got just syrup, Ross got both kids fed and ready to go. Demelza handed each of them their backpacks and all four of them were out the door. “Range Rover or Mini Van?” The kids picked the van so they could watch Shrek on their way to school. Demelza and Ross got the twins in their car seats and Ross backed out of the driveway. At the drop-off zone, Jeremy leaned back in the van to ask, “Will you pick us up too, daddy.” “Yes, Jare, I’ll see you this afternoon,” Ross assured him.

On the way home, Ross reached out for Demelza’s hand, bringing it to his lips as he drove, “That wasn’t as bad as I expected.” “It’s so much easier when you’re here to help, I’m not going to lie,” she told him. “What do you do now?” he asked, unfamiliar with the daily schedule. Demelza smiled, “I go back to bed and get a bit more shut eye before laundry and cleaning…the usual.” He smiled and put a hand on her knee.

He had just barely shut the van off as the garage door closed behind them when they both realized the rarity of being home together alone. It wasn’t graceful as they grabbed with hands and kissed with urgent tongues. Demelza accidentally honked the van’s horn with her rear as she climbed onto Ross’s lap as he still sat in the driver’s seat. “Demelza…let’s go inside,” he said out of breath from their kisses while her fingers threaded through his curls. She opened the door and Ross slid the driver’s seat back so they could both get out. Ross shut the car door and they were kissing again as Demelza grabbed him by the buttocks, pulling him closer to feel his readiness against her. Ross walked them backwards into the house, at one point crashing his back into the door frame. By the time they reached the kitchen, her bra and shirt were on the floor and by the stairs his shirt was off, as he felt her bare breasts pushing against the soft hair of his chest.

Their lips were attached the whole time they stumbled up the stairs. Demelza undid his jeans on their climb, reaching a hand in to grasp his manhood as he moaned into her mouth. When they reached their bedroom, Demelza was already completely naked. She laid on her back on the bed as she waited for Ross to shed his jeans, throwing them into a heap on the floor. He was kneeling on the edge of the bed beside her when she broke out into unrestrained laughter. “What?” he said confused. “Look at you, Ross!” “What about me?” he asked again. He stood back up. He was standing there naked and very visibly ready as she looked down at his feet. “You have both socks and one shoe on!” she squealed with laughter. “How did you get your jeans over your shoe?” “I was kind of distracted, Demelza…and in a hurry.” “I can’t make love to you in your current state. You look like an old man with those ankle socks,” she giggled. “Come here!” he said playfully tackling her, socks, and shoe and all. “Get off me! No!” she shrieked, unable to breathe and weak from laughter. “Well, help me then,” he was now sitting beside her, legs stretched out in front of him. She untied his shoe and threw it onto the floor as he removed both his socks. “Better?” he rasped into her ear as he hovered above her, tucking her under his body and nibbling her neck.

Their love making was unrestrained. She held nothing back and called out his name as he entered her. He didn’t have to worry what creaks the bed was making with his thrusting or if the headboard was repeatedly hitting the wall, waking up sleeping children. Demelza also didn’t have to stop him several times, stilling him so he could help her listen to what she feared was footsteps. No need to ask, “Did you hear something?” There was nobody home but them. It had been so long of being quiet and careful that this encounter was going quicker than both of them wanted it to. He felt her legs trembling as she panted and reached her peak, her legs wrapped around him tightly. Ross groaned and cried his own release into her shoulder.

He rolled off of her, “Damn, woman…I forgot how good that can be when we’re alone,” Ross said, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath. “I also forgot you are LOUD.” “Ross Poldark!" she said indignantly, “I don’t think any woman wants to be told she is loud.” “Believe me, I’m not complaining,” he chuckled.  She smiled and snuggled herself up to him, entwining their legs and laying her head on his chest.

To Demelza, this part was just as good as the sex; Ross seemed to know the importance of holding her and cuddling afterwards, wrapping both arms around her as she laid her head above his beating heart. They would always lay like this and talk about anything or nothing for minutes or hours. Today they lazily planned out their day: who was going to take Garrick to the groomer's, who was going to stop at the market, what was going to be made for dinner, the usual. Then Ross got serious and said, “Demelza, something has been worrying me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have important conversations...in bed

Demelza had never known Ross to worry. “You?” she asked in disbelief. “You never worry about anything…usually.” “Well…” he said, “I’m pretty sure in 3 months I will be filming the last season of my show. We were only supposed to have 5 seasons and here we are at the seventh.” She remembered the interview a couple of years ago where he said the 5th would be the end for him. “The acting jobs are not pouring in. I think you and I are going to have to have a discussion about relocating with the twins to either Dublin or London, where I know I can get work.” Ross knew it was the last thing Demelza wanted to do. They had taken the twins several times to Ireland to sightsee and visit Grandma and Grandpa Poldark, but after about a week, Ross could not deny that both his wife and children were eager to go home.

“Well, I’m glad we still have all of this year,” Demelza told him while lazily ruffling his chest hair. “I’m anxious for the kids to start kindergarten,” she confessed. She had been waiting to say something to him: “Ross, I want Jeremy and Julia to go to Little Red Schoolhouse Kinde…” He interrupted her, “that hoity-toity, private kindergarten near Beverly Hills?” He could feel her nodding her head yes against his chest. “Why?” he asked, “What’s wrong with the schools around here?”

Demelza didn’t answer right away, so Ross continued, “I went to public schools. Didn’t you? We turned out OK.” Still laying her head on his chest she said, “I want better opportunities for them, to be doctors and laywers. Maybe they’ll even go to Princeton or Harvard.” “Sweetheart, what if they don’t want to be doctors and lawyers? What if they want to be chefs and actors, or even worse…” he paused for extra drama, “…teachers and electricians?” and seeing she had looked up at him, he made a face of horror. She knew the point he was making. He was smoothing circles on her back, “Didn’t you tell me you wanted to be a teacher when you grew up?” “Ross, I WAS a teacher. For two years. Don’t get me wrong, it was a great job, and I loved it. I just couldn’t stop thinking about my dream of becoming a chef.” “Well,” I didn’t love being an electrician,” he quickly said. “It just wasn’t for me. I followed my dad around and he showed me the ropes, but I just knew it wouldn’t get me up every morning with a smile on my face.”

Demelza was deep in thought for a minute and then looked up at him, “Ross, do you think we would’ve met if I were a teacher and you were an electrician?” He smiled, “I think we always would’ve met. Call me overly romantic, but I think we were meant to be. You would’ve been in class, sparks flying everywhere from the outlets, and I would’ve come in, wearing my sexy, blue coveralls, and rewired everything for you. Then the janitors would’ve discovered us in the supply closet,” he laughed. “Supply closet?” she was shaking her head, “In a school? I’d be fired!” “I believe your chef job had a similar ending…” and she playfully hit him on the chest. “Come on,” he said standing up and reaching for her hand, “let’s get a shower and then you can tell me all about this school as we’re eating breakfast. Anyways, I want to show you the things that would’ve been happening in that supply closet for the naughty teacher and sexy electrician…”

***********

Demelza was in the bedroom, putting clean clothes on as Ross was toweling off from the shower. “Eggs?” she shouted out to him. “Yeah,” she heard his muffled voice in a towel as he dried his face and hair. “I’m making scrambled for myself. Over-medium for you?” “Please,” he answered. She was standing at the stove when he came down to the kitchen with still wet hair. He came up behind her, arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder, “Reporting for toast-duty,” his lips tickled her ear, “One slice or two?” “Just one,” she said. He was buttering the slices as Demelza added the eggs to each plate.

They sat at the kitchen island where all their important conversations took place. “Ok,” he said between sips of his coffee, “tell me about this school.” She had located the kindergarten’s brochure while he was still upstairs and slid it across to him. As he picked it up, she started in with her spiel that she had practiced a thousand times for an occasion just like this. He began flipping through the brochure as she started in, “As you can see, they have a great arts program, exposing the kids to theater, ballet, opera, and classical music. The kids will learn violin and will take naps in eco-friendly pods with blankets made out of recycled water bottles. There is a trained chef that prepares farm-to-table, gluten free snacks from a completely sustainable garden behind the school, and completely vegan snacks if you request. The teachers only drink free-trade coffee…”

He interrupted her, “Our kids don’t have a gluten restriction.” “Well…” she shrugged into her coffee, “if they did down the road, they’d be in the right place.” She took a minute to think what else might impress him about the school, “They offer foreign languages and you know the sooner kids learn these, the better.” “Our kids already speak a foreign language, Demelza. Sometimes they say things the way I do,” Ross chuckled. Demelza giggled knowing it was true. She had witnessed her daughter saying “LOOvely,” and her son one time told her he’d have to “tink about it.” “You do say think weird,” she said while giving his knee a squeeze. “Still?” he asked her. “No I don’t! I can say TINK now.” She giggled. “THHHHHHINK,” she annunciated slowly for his benefit. “That’s what I said, Demelza, TINK.”

She went on, “There’s a psychologist on staff, and the kids are taken on mind-expanding field trips like the zoo.” Ross was no longer listening as he had stumbled on a very important page of the brochure, “Shit! Demelza, this is how much the tuition is?” “It is the best,” she reminded him. “You know, just the other day the guys on set were complaining about their wives and girlfriends and how they have to have the most expensive purses and drive the fanciest cars, and I just sat there silent, knowing my wife just sticks her cellphone in her back pocket and seems to be happy with the mini-van she picked out herself,” he said while jumping up to get the ketchup for Demelza that he forgot to grab when he put the butter away. “I don’t need anything for myself, Ross,” as she squirted a pile of ketchup on her plate for her eggs. “This is for our kids. Don’t you want better for them than what we had ourselves?” He was dipping his toast into the yolk of his eggs, “This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” She could barely understand him with his mouthful of toast but she nodded her head yes. “You know I’d do anything to make you happy, Dem, so if this is what you want…” “Not for me, for our kids,” she reminded him. “Ok, Demelza, I’m on board. How do we move forward?” “Well…” she grimaced her face a bit, “I’ve already set up an interview for us for Thursday morning after we drop the kids off.” “Day after tomorrow?” he asked, “Why am I not surprised?” “They’re only accepting 10 kids, Ross. I knew we would have to act fast.” He had already loaded their plates into the dishwasher and was coming back for the ketchup. He kissed her on the cheek, “This will cut into our newfound alone-time…” he whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza interview at a fancy school for Jeremy and Julia...

The morning of the interview had rolled around.  Ross and Demelza had the extra burden of getting themselves ready as well as getting Jeremy and Julia off to school.  Demelza set the alarm for 15 minutes earlier, 6:45, to allow for both tasks.  Ross was putting his usual jeans and t-shirt on when Demelza told him, “I laid your clothes out last night for you on the chair.” “Like our children?” Ross asked amused with a raised eyebrow.  He walked over and saw a pair of jeans and a button down dress shirt.  “What’s wrong with what I’ve already got on?” he asked her. “Well, I thought maybe you could be a little fancier since I’m sure this is a bit of a popularity contest.” She walked over to where he was standing. He raised his arms when he saw she was removing his t-shirt and she helped him into the sleeves of the dress shirt. “And, I thought maybe you could not fasten so many buttons on top…” as she buttoned all but the top four. “Are you asking me to leave most of my shirt unbuttoned…on purpose?”  “I’m pretty sure most of the committee will be women, and you know what effect your chest has everyone…including myself,” she quickly added trying to lessen her level of callousness.  “Demelza, I’m actually offended.  I know how badly you want this, but…perhaps I could wear my tee and change into my shirt DURING the interview.”  Her face lit up, “Now you’re talking, Ross Poldark!”  “Demelza, I’ve never seen you this unreasonable before.  I’m going to respectfully decline and show up in what I was already wearing.  If Jeremy and Julia’s chances are ruined because of my modest clothing, then so be it.”  “Fair enough,” and she dropped the subject.

Ross and Demelza were down in the kitchen now where Jeremy and Julia were already seated at the island.  “What’s for breakfast this morning, guys?” Ross asked.  “Cinnamon rolls!” they shouted in unison, like they always did.  Ross shot Demelza a look, “Oh wow!  Really?  You had time to prep them last night?  I didn’t even smell them baking this morning!”  “No, Ross…” she said opening the fridge door and taking out what appeared to be a Lunchable, “this is what they call cinnamon rolls.”  He looked as she removed the top wrapper, revealing 3 mini, cold, bite-size cinnamon rolls with a silver package of squeezable frosting, and a partition in the tray that held a pile of raisins.  “They love these,” she said absolutely crestfallen.  “Oh, sweetheart…” he said as gently as he could, “they’ll come around.  They’re going to love your cooking one day.  You’ll be wishing for the days you didn’t have to make cinnamon rolls from scratch because you’ll be doing it all the time.”

“Let’s take our breakfast in the car, guys,” Demelza told them as she grabbed backpacks and ushered both children to the garage.  “We should be a little early for the interview,” she told Ross.  The kids ate while again watching Shrek.  Demelza got out and kissed them on the cheek at the drop-off zone while Ross rolled down the passenger window so they could see him waving and blowing kisses from the driver’s seat.  Demelza was back in the van and doing her seat belt, and they were off.

On the way over, Demelza hardly said a word.  “Hey,” Ross said placing a hand on her knee.  “It’s going to be fine.  Relax.”  “I want this so bad,” she told him.  Demelza’s heart was beating a mile a minute as they walked down the long corridor of the school, following the arrows that were hung up to point parents to the interview room.  She shot him a look of fear when they were finally standing outside the room.  Ross opened the door and she went in first.  She scanned the room and saw 4 official looking women sitting behind a long table.  Two chairs were set up for the applicants.  She and Ross were walking over to their seats when one woman shouted, “Demelza! Hi!”  She looked up.  It was one of her friends from the CIA.  “Lindsay!”  Demelza said enthusiastically, “I haven’t seen you in ages!  What are you doing here?”  “I’m the chef at the kindergarten!  I’m here this morning in case parents have any questions about the menu or about food allergies and restrictions.”  

Ross and Demelza were already seated so the committee started in asking the questions like, “What made you think this school would be the right fit for your child?  What do you hope the school will provide for their development?  How will your child be an asset to the class?  Will you have time to volunteer and help out with your child’s activities?  Demelza had no problem answering these questions with an honest and open heart since she was already so passionate on the subject.  Ross hadn’t spoken at all, and began sensing that he didn’t even need to be there. At one point he leaned up and asked Demelza quietly, “Should I take my shirt off now?”  She shooed him away with her hand while still answering a committee question.

When the interview was almost over, Lindsay again began addressing Demelza, “Are you still working as a private chef?”  “Oh, no,” Demelza said, “I haven’t worked a day since the twins came five years ago.”  “Twins?” Lindsay exclaimed in disbelief.  Demelza fumbled for her phone and began scrolling through her camera roll, “Yes!  Twins, Jeremy and Julia.  Let me find a recent pic.”  She handed her phone to Lindsay who grinned from ear to ear, “They’re adorable, Dem!  Beautiful kids!  Where does all this dark curly hair come from?  They are certainly darker than you.  Do they look more like their father?”  “Ummmm…that would be me,” said the stranger sitting next to Demelza that she didn’t even bother to introduce to anyone due to her nerves and constant answering of questions.  “I’m Ross Poldark, Demelza’s husband and where Jeremy and Julia get their dark, curly hair from,” and he shook the four ladies hands behind the table.

The committee then conferred for a minute before facing Ross and Demelza, saying, “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Poldark.  We look forward to seeing Jeremy and Julia on the first day of school, August 22.”  Ross and Demelza immediately jumped up and shook everyone’s hands again, thanking them profusely for the opportunity.  Demelza gave Lindsay a hug since it had been so long that she had seen her.

On the way home, Demelza said, “Ross, I’m really sorry how I handled that.  I don’t know what got into me.  I was so nervous and scared, and for some reason I just HAD to have this school.”  Ross laughed, “You were in Mama-Bear Mode.  I learned a long time ago to get out of your way when you’re that determined or get steamrolled in your wake.”  She laughed, “That bad, huh?”

Later that day they picked up the twins at preschool and Demelza told them the great news about where they would be going to kindergarten in a matter of months.  They were unimpressed, as expected.  School was school.  That night in bed, Demelza was getting comfy as Ross was laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, and staring at the ceiling.  “I’m so glad you heard me out about how much the school meant to me, Ross.  I always feel like I can tell you anything.” He turned his head to look at her, “You can, sweetheart.  Anything.” He looked back at the ceiling again.  It was a long time in silence before she heard him say, “Demelza, I want another baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read Personal Chef, CIA just means Culinary Institute of America, so Demelza and Lindsay knew each other from chef school and not the actual CIA.
> 
> The pic of Ross is what inspired me to write him laying on his back in bed with a hand behind his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tells Demelza he wants another baby...

She couldn’t really say she was surprised to hear him say this.  The twins were getting increasingly independent and she could see how much this saddened Ross.  He needed to be needed.  She remembered a week ago when he went to tie Julia’s shoes.  She shooed his hand away saying, “Look, daddy!  Look what they taught me at school!” and proudly did the laces just right.  The stools in front of the kids sinks allowed them to brush their own teeth.  Ross was looking into each of their open mouths, inspecting and saying, “Wow, guys…Good job!  I couldn’t have done any better.” They did just fine in the bathroom on their own, for the most part.  Jeremy brought home an easy book from preschool that he sounded out and read to Ross.  A stool in the kitchen and strategic placement of spoons, cereal, plastic bowls, and milk allowed the twins to get breakfast on Saturdays when they insisted on getting up at 6, and one day Jeremy not only made a cheese sandwich for himself, but surprised Ross by bringing him one to his recliner. Of course Ross was very proud of their development, but it was hard to see them grow up so quickly.

Demelza tried to make Ross feel better by finding a million things for him to do.  She asked Ross to install a new shelf above her dryer in the laundry room even though she didn’t need or want one. She summoned his dormant electrician skills by pointing out where she always needed an extra outlet. She made up things she needed carried to the attic. She really did find a huge spider in the bathroom that she needed him to rescue her from. She brought him multiple jars she needed help opening, telling him on multiple occasions, “What would we all do without you?”  But it wasn’t the same.  A baby just belonged in Ross’s arms.  Demelza had learned a long time ago, if you wanted a child to stop crying: give it to Ross. 

Demelza took so long thinking about all of this that Ross was sure either she had fallen asleep or didn’t hear what he said.  Demelza was also thinking that she was really fine the way their family was.  The twins were beautiful and healthy, and that was enough for her.  But, she never would be disappointed with another child, and she loved seeing Ross interact with his own children, especially as babies.  He was surprised when he finally heard her say, “Ok.”  “Ok, what?” he asked her.  “Ok, to another baby,” she clarified.  “Just like that, Demelza?  Don’t need to think about it?”  “Just like that, Ross.”  He was overjoyed.  He turned and kissed her on the forehead.  I’ll make all the calls tomorrow.”

A week later, Ross was alone at the fertility clinic, leaving a “sample.” It was not going well.  He reached for his phone to text his wife for encouragement.

Ross:  I’ve been here for over an hour now.  Nothing…

Ross:  They have magazines to “help” but they are just ridiculous…

Ross: You would think this would be easy…and fun…

Ross: Kiss the kids for me, when they leave for COLLEGE as I will still be here 

Ross:  You wouldn’t perhaps send me a dirty text?  

He put his phone down.  Evidently she wasn’t home as she didn’t respond to a single one of his messages.  He was picking the magazines back up when she texted him.  He had to blink his eyes to make sure he was reading correctly.  It was the single most sexually explicit text he had ever seen in his entire life, followed by two more.  They were graphic, and tawdry, and they made him blush. He had to double check that it was indeed his wife saying these things.

Ross: OMG, Demelza!  Do you even know how to pronounce these words let alone know what they mean?

Ross: Why have you never said this to me before?

Ross: I’ve never been so turned on…

Ross: Who are you and what have you done with my wife?

Demelza: ;-)

Demelza: You’re welcome *drops mic*

 

It took him quite a while to text her, but when he did…

 

Ross: The nurse just told me I donated “more than enough…”

 

Ross had hands-free texting in his Range Rover and sent her the following:

 

Ross: I’m driving home to you now…

Ross: I’m going rather fast.  If I get pulled over, I will just let the officer read the texts.  They will understand if not pardon my haste.

Ross: Perhaps a police escort is in order…

Demelza: I’m not even home.  I’m at a hair appointment…

Ross: Life is very unfair and you are the cruelest of women…

 

That evening at the dinner table, Demelza could see Ross side-eyeing her the entire time all four of them were eating. She pretended not to notice.  He kept glancing at her as they sat later with the twins, helping them practice their letters and numbers for preschool.  He stared at her instead of the screen when they all four watched Dinosaur Train before bedtime.  She was flipping through a new cookbook when he came down the stairs from putting Jeremy and Julia to bed.  He sat next to her, waiting for her to look at him.  She didn’t.  “Uh…I think the kids are in bed, Demelza.”  “Good,” she answered, “I’m exhausted too,” and gave a big yawn as she headed up the stairs. 

He locked up the doors, and did all the nightly stuff.  When he got up to their bedroom, she was sound asleep.  He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed beside her.  “Demelza…” She was only pretending to be asleep.  He was so easy to mess with.  “Ross, I’m so tired,” she finally told him, “Goodnight.”  “Demelza…” he truly sounded disappointed, “You don’t just text a man things like that and expect him to forget…” “The kids are still awake,” she quickly used as an excuse.  “They were both yawning when we walked up the stairs.  I even had to carry Julia,” he spoke into her back as she faced the wall.  “They haven’t been in their rooms more than 20 minutes. They’re not sound asleep yet.” She hoped he couldn’t see her smiling and she was trying her best to stifle her laughter.  “What if I go check?”  I’m going to walk down there and peek in.” He put on his robe, and when he was gone, she rolled over on her back and shook her head at how eager he seemed to be.

He was shedding his robe and getting back into bed.  “They are out, Demelza.”  She flipped over again to face the wall.  “Maybe another time, Ross…” He gently spooned her as he whispered in her ear, “I’ve been waiting all day…darlin’”  He knew she still got butterflies, even after almost 7 years of marriage, when he called her darlin’.  She said it had something to do with his accent and the way he said it.  She rolled over to face him, “Meet me in the shower.”  She didn’t have to tell him twice.

Ross could not remember a time he was more aroused.  When he finally regained the ability to speak he asked her, “I hope this is not the first and last time that you…”  “What was that?” she stopped him, straining her ears to listen.  “Please, Demelza, whatever you do, don’t stop now…”  “Shhhhhhh!” she put her index finger in the air, telling him to hold on a second.  “Did you ever fix the bathroom lock?” she nervously asked him.  “Remember when we were still dating and I was in here crying and you just walked right in?  You’ve fixed that after all these years, right?”  “Shit, Demelza.  I never even thought of that until now, but honestly, I didn’t hear a thing.”  He was probably right.  They began kissing again when Ross broke their kiss this time to say, “No, I heard something too.”

Demelza jumped out of the shower, threw on her robe and opened the bathroom door.  There stood Julia on the other side of the door sobbing, barging into the bathroom once Demelza had opened the door. “Mommy, I couldn’t find you!”  “I’m sorry, darling,”  Demelza said, feeling like the worst mom in the world, “I was taking a shower before bed.  Why are you crying?”   Demelza glanced at the toilet to see if Ross had put the seat and lid down as she sat and put Julia on her lap.  “I had a bad dream, mommy,” she said between sobs.  “Tell me, and maybe I can help,” Demelza said rocking her back and forth in her arms.  “Randal was in my closet.”  “Who’s Randal, Julia?” “A monster,” Julia explained.  “What gave you the idea a monster could be in your closet?”  “The movie daddy let us watch.”  Demelza shot a look at the private, frosted glass shower door as she said, “Ross, what were you thinking?  Letting them watch Monsters Inc.?”  The door creaked open slightly and Ross peeked just his head out, “Because there’s Kitty and Boo and Mike Wazowski, and I thought it would be ok.”  “Well, there’s also Randal and Mr. Waternoose,” she said shaking her head at his lack of good judgment.  

“Why is daddy in the shower with you?”  Julia was staring at Demelza.  Demelza was staring at Ross for help.  “I believe she asked you, mommy.”  She would kill him later.  “Because… I was helping daddy wash his hair.”  Ross’s hair was wet, so totally believable.  “Why don’t you wash it in the kitchen sink like you do me and Jeremy?”  “Because I’m too tall and it would hurt my back,” Ross told her, still peeking out from the door.  “I use the shower sprayer for daddy like I do when I give Garrick a bath,” she explained to her daughter.  Ross snorted a laugh as he had quickly been reduced to an even plain with the family pet. “But you’re naked. Does daddy see you naked?” she asked her mother.  Ross answered, “Of course not, sweetheart.  I keep my eyes closed so I don’t get shampoo in them.  Remember that time we ran out of baby shampoo and used mommy's...you got it in your eyes? Remember how bad it stung?”  She nodded.  “I keep my eyes closed tight for the same reason and I don’t see a thing,” Ross assured her.  “But you see daddy…” she was looking at Demelza.  “I have to, because I’m a mommy and mommies have to help everyone, even when they are naked.  I see you, and Jeremy and daddy…Garrick isn’t wearing any clothes and I help him too.”  Demelza wanted this conversation to be over.  “Would you feel better after your bad dream if you slept in our bed tonight?” she asked Julia, who nodded her head yes.  “Ok, on one condition, go wake up your brother and tell him to come down too so he doesn’t feel left out.”  Julia dried her eyes and trotted down the hall.  Demelza quickly ran into the bedroom gathering her pajamas and Ross’s pajamas as she threw them at him, “We’re going to have to be extra careful now that the twins are older.”  Ross nodded in complete agreement.

Ross and Demelza were waiting in bed for the kids to return.  Julia was probably having trouble waking her brother, as everyone had this same trouble.  Finally she and a sleepy Jeremy stumbled in the room and into their bed.  They both snuggled the kids between them who immediately fell asleep, even Julia.  Ross looked down, “Which one do I…Oh, looks like Jeremy,” and laughed, “you have the child that kicks in her sleep, Demelza. Good luck with that.”  She knew it was true and rolled her eyes at him.  Ross sat up to lean over two 5 year olds, and pecked his wife quickly on the lips.  When he laid back down, Demelza said, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to spend your evening the way you had planned.” Ross looked over at her, “Sweetheart, this is the best reason not to,” and he turned out the light by the bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have a heartbreaking setback...

Ross and Demelza started all the proceedings and a surrogate was located, this time right in LA and not in far away San Francisco like last time.  Just a short time later, they got the call that she was indeed pregnant and all was going well.  

It was just a regular Tuesday night as the entire Poldark family slept in their beds.  A phone rang.  Both Ross and Demelza grabbed their cells from their night tables, as Demelza said a thank you that her children were only 5 and safe in their beds.  “Looks like yours,” she told Ross, not seeing a call but noticing it was 2:22 am.  She turned over on her back and watched Ross as he said: “Hello?  Oh, hi…What?…Ok…Yes….Oh…I’m so sor…Of course…No, I suppose not…Right…If there’s anything we…I know…We still really appre…Ok.  Well, call if you need…I’m so sorry…There’s nothing you could…I mean don’t feel…right…Take care…Ok…Bye.” He didn’t even have to tell Demelza.  She already was crying.  It’s a risk you took with in-vitro and surrogates, in fact, any pregnancy was a risk.  The baby had been lost.  Ross reached out to her and cradled her to his chest as she sobbed.  No words were spoken.  They fell asleep like that.

In the morning, Demelza’s eyes were puffy with dark circles around them.  “Ross, I just can’t get up…” she said looking him in the eyes with panic.  “Ok, Demelza.  I’ve got everything under control today.  I’ll tell the kids you have one of your migraines and I’ll get them off to school.  Remember I have a read-through with the new script, so I won’t be home until I pick the kids up after school.  Will you be ok here by yourself?” he asked, genuinely worried about her mental well-being.  She nodded and pulled the covers up to her neck, hiding in her cocoon.  Downstairs she could hear it was business as usual.  The kids sounded energetic and Ross was laughing with them.  She heard his car start and the garage door open and close.  Then an intense quiet fell upon the house.  Demelza turned over and hid from the pain with sleep.

She was still upstairs when everyone got home.  He wasn’t surprised.  He came up and sat on the edge of her bed.  He smoothed her red curls out of her eyes as she lay on the pillow.  “I was up for a while,” she told him.  “I let Garrick out and stuff, but then just went back to bed.”  He nodded.  He was smoothing her cheek with the back of his fingers.  “Don’t be mad” he told her, “but I ran through the drive-thru and got the kids fast-food meals.  I figured you weren’t going to cook and I didn’t know what I was supposed to make them.  It’s just this once, and they are ecstatic to get whatever cheap and breakable toy came with it. They’re having a great time if you want to come downstairs for a bit…”  She shook her head no.  “Ok, I’ll send them up to kiss you goodnight later,” and he was gone.  Around 8:30 she was kissing cheeks of two beautiful five year olds, and around 11:00 Ross was climbing into bed.

The next morning she was done, done with the self-pity and ready to move on.  The life she was hoping for was gone, but her current life was going on as scheduled.  She got up with Ross and got the kids ready with him as usual.  She took the kids herself to school as Ross had an early read-through on the set.  She ran errands and was outside the school, standing and waving in the pick-up zone when she saw her dark, curly-headed kids bounding her way.  She cooked spaghetti and meatballs for dinner that the twins agreed to eat because she used jarred sauce and frozen meatballs, nothing from scratch or gourmet.

Ross came home and joined them where they sat at the kitchen island.  They had kept dinner warm for him and he ate as the kids told him about their day at school.  He smiled but said little, and Demelza could tell something was different about him.  He was very low-key which was rare for Ross.  When he finished his meal, he rinsed his plate in the sink, kissed everyone on the cheeks and announced that he was not feeling well and needed to lay down for a few minutes.  Instead of walking to the couch, he turned and climbed the stairs.  Demelza helped the kids with their letters and numbers homework and then they watched TV before baths and bed.

Ross was sound asleep when she finally got into the bed next to him.  He didn’t even turn over to kiss her which was odd for him.  She rubbed his bare shoulder, and lifted his hair up to kiss him on the nape of his neck.  “Goodnight, Ross,” and she flipped over and got comfy.  She was almost asleep when she heard it.  He sniffled as if his nose were running.  “My god, Ross, are you crying?”  She quickly rolled over and laid her head behind him on his pillow.  She wrapped her arm around him.  “Leave me alone, Demelza…please. Let me have my moment.”  She couldn’t remember the last time she saw him cry, unless you considered when he was happy, and did that even count?  He cried when he saw her walking down the aisle in her beautiful wedding gown.  He cried when he was told he did not have cancer.  He cried at the hospital when he held the twins for the first time, one in each arm since they were so small.  Demelza loved that every time they watched a movie together and there was a sad part or a happy ending, as she was wiping her own free-falling tears, she could look over at Ross and see a bit of moisture forming in his eyes too.

She realized that she probably took his strength for granted.  He was the family’s rock and they all leaned upon him for everything, but maybe he got upset and needed comforting too.  Maybe she and the kids asked too much of him or didn’t help him enough.  She should ask him, but now was not the time.  “Ok, Ross,” and she rolled back over to give him his space.  If being left alone was what he needed right now, she would give it to him.  He laid there and sniffled freely, now that the secret was out that he was crying.

After laying quietly, she heard him say, “You know, I named her.”  “What did you say?” Demelza asked while turning to face him.  Ross rolled over and laid on his back.  “I had already named her.”  Demelza took his hand.  He was just as upset about this as she had been and she had been laying in bed, an entire day and night, expecting him to take care of everything for her.  He was hurting inside too.  She felt like an ass. “You can tell me the name…if you want to.”  She squeezed his hand.  While staring at the ceiling he said, “Isabella, and Rose for my grandma.  Isabella Rose.  And I thought we could call her Bella.”  Demelza ran her thumb along the back of his hand, “It’s a beautiful name, Ross.  We indeed would have named her that.”  It did no good to correct him now and tell him the baby could’ve easily been a boy.  It had been too early to determine the gender yet.

They laid together in silence. “I’m done, Demelza. It’s over.”  She panicked.  Done with what?  Her? Their marriage?  She looked over at him in confusion.  “This was devastating,” he explained, “and I don’t think I can go through it again.”  “Ross, we’ve only just had this one bad thing happen.  Who’s to say the next time won’t be…”  “Our family is fine the way it is,” he interrupted her.  “I don’t think I want any more children.”

She burst into tears.  He turned to her, “I’m so sorry that upsets you. I  know you want a bigger family…”  “No,” she shook her head, “that’s exactly how I feel too, our family is fine the way it is. That’s how I felt when you first told me you wanted another baby.  I’m so happy with the way things already are.”  He nodded his head and they laid there again, not sure what else to say.  

“You know, Demelza, the twins…they’re pretty perfect.”  She smiled over at him.  She was still holding his hand.  “Well, as their parents, we’re pretty biased, but I would say you are right.”  “And Julia,” he went on, “have you seen her lately?”  Demelza shook her head back and forth while rolling her eyes.  She knew their daughter was a HANDFUL.  Ross said, “I saw her out in the sun and there is so much red in her hair, and her eyes are so blue now.  She’s turning more and more into a mini you everyday.”  Demelza was still shaking her head, “I thought you were going to comment about how stubborn, bossy, and grumpy she can be…also like another redhead you know.”  Ross laughed, “We’ll call her…and you… feisty.  That sounds better.”  “You know your son is going to be just as handsome as you are,” she told him, “Hopefully he doesn’t break too many hearts.”

They were silent again until Ross said, “They don’t need me any more.”  She knew he had been upset about this for a while.  “Ross, your children are always going to need you.  It may not be as much, and it may be for different things than it is now, but I guarantee they will always need you.  I need you, Ross,” she said with extra emphasis on the “I.”  He didn’t say anything.  She went on, “Remember that short time we broke up and you went to Ireland?  Remember that older couple you saw and the man who had to help the woman with her headscarf and with walking?  You and I are going to grow old together just like that.”  He smiled at her.  “Ok,” and then remembering he had told her to leave him alone, he asked, “Can I hold you now?”  She scooted closer and laid her head on his chest. 

The next day, Ross was at another read-through of his script when his cellphone rang.  Looking at the screen, he apologized to everyone saying, “It’s my kids’ school…I’m sorry but I have to take this.”  The person on the other end said, “Mr. Poldark?  This is Addie, the school nurse at Julia’s preschool.  She’s thrown up several times and we think it’s best if she goes home.  We saw that you’re on the schedule for the “pick-up parent” today.  It’s pretty close to the end of the day so we are releasing Jeremy too, even though he seems to be fine.” Ross explained to all the actors and directors that Demelza was at the dentist having a root-canal and that he would have to go pick up his sick child at school.

When he walked into the nurses office, Jeremy was there, sitting in a really big chair and swinging his feet back and forth as they were so far away from the floor.  “Hi, Jare,” Ross said, “do you feel alright?”  Jeremy nodded his head yes.  “Where’s your sister?”  “Back there with Nurse Addie.”  Ross saw Julia laying on the little cot, her face tear stained.  “Daddy!” she shouted and reached her arms into the air.  She sat up and Ross picked her up.  Her hair smelled like vomit.  The nurse told him, “She doesn’t seem to have a fever, Mr. Poldark, but her stomach is very upset.”  “Ok, thank you, Addie,” and he got Jeremy and took everyone to the car.

Julia kept it together during the way home in the Range Rover, but Ross had given up a long time ago on keeping his expensive car in mint condition.  There were fruit snack wrappers under the seats, a healthy dose of dog hair and nose prints from Garrick, cappuccino spills from Demelza, and stray fries under the driver’s seat from when Ross would sneak the occasional fast-food meal.  Demelza gave him shit about his food choices every time she found a fry.

He got both kids into the house, Jeremy disappearing upstairs to play in his room, and got Julia set up on the couch.  He brought her “Ralph” which was what they affectionately called the blue basin that the kids puked into.  He set it next to her on the couch and went into the other room to take off his jacket and shoes.  Demelza came in the door and Ross explained what had happened.  They both peeked in at her, and Julia seemed to be asleep and resting comfortably.  They went back to the kitchen where Ross had a good time laughing at Demelza who was still numb on one side of her face from the dentist.  Her smile was really weird still, and she was pronouncing words really strangely.  Ross kept making her laugh on purpose.  She had to keep dabbing her mouth with a kleenex for drool.

“DADDY,” Julia shouted from the other room.  Ross hurried into the family room to find Julia sitting up and leaning into her basin.  He gently held her hair back and said, “It’s ok sweetie, get it all out,” as she vomited.  Demelza stood in the doorway.  She knew her daughter hated throwing up about as much as she did, and Demelza knew first hand what a comfort Ross was in these times.  She remembered once when they were dating when Demelza hadn’t eaten a lot and had way too much to drink at a bar that night with Ross.  He had found her in the alley behind the bar.  She remembered he bent over with her, and with one hand held her hair, and with the other smoothed circles on her back the whole time she vomited, just like he was doing with his daughter right now.  Julia sobbed and Ross held her, placing the used basin on the coffee table.  “You all done for a while, you think?” he asked her.  She nodded her tear-stained face.  “Ok, just let me rinse this out and I’ll be right back.”

Demelza gave him a wide birth with that basin. She had a sensitive nose in that if she got a whiff of vomit, she would immediately add to it with her own.  She and Ross had discovered early that he was the parent for vomit, but she was the parent for blood.  She saw his face turn white and nearly pass out the time Jeremy, as a baby, hit his forehead on the coffee table, blood trickling into his eyes. They thought he might need stitches, but their doctor friend, Dwight, had come over and said he would be fine.  

Ross came back through the kitchen with the clean basin. Demelza stopped him, “She needs you, Ross.  See?  She still needs you.”  He smiled, almost blushed, and went back to sit with his daughter on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gif I included is how I saw Ross and Demelza grieving immediately after the phone call...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haircuts...one planned, and one a surprise

When Demelza woke up, she was in terrible pain from yesterday’s root canal.  The numbing meds had worn off completely and she was dealing with the pain now head-on.  She called her dentist who in turn called her in a prescription.  From bed, she texted Ross who was just downstairs with Jeremy, as she was afraid it would hurt too much to yell down for him.

 

Demelza:  Can you PLEASE pick up meds for me at pharmacy?

 

She heard his phone go off and then his footsteps on the stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed, “That bad?” he asked tucking a curl behind her ear.  She nodded.  “Can you also pick up some soft food for me?  I don’t think I can chew yet.  Like, maybe, mashed potatoes, yogurt, a nice jello, pudding, broth, popsicles…”  Jeremy was in the room and repeated with glee, “POPSICLES!”  “I know the kids will help me eat them…you know, just soft stuff that doesn’t require a lot of chewing.”  “Will do.  What about Julia?”  Ross looked at his daughter who was sleeping next to Demelza in their big bed.  “She doesn’t appear to be throwing up anymore, but she doesn’t have a lot of energy or an appetite yet,” Demelza told him.  “She’ll be fine here with me.”  “Ok,” Ross said and turned to Jeremy.  “Are you ready to go to the store with me?  We have to take care of the women."  Looking back at Demelza he told her, "Be back soon,” and kissed her on the forehead before taking Jeremy’s hand and leading him downstairs.

At the store, they picked out food for Demelza and Jeremy found a Captain America action figure.  “Let’s find something for your sister,” Ross told him.  They located a Care Bears coloring book.  “She’ll like this,” Jeremy told him taking the book from Ross and adding it to the cart.

At the check out, the cashier lady was scanning all the items when she came across the coloring book.  “Care Bears!” she exclaimed.  “I didn’t know these were still around.”  “It’s for my daughter,” Ross told her.  “She’s been sick and this will hopefully cheer her up.”  She scanned it, immediately handing it to Jeremy saying, “There you go, sweetie.  I hope you feel better soon.”  Jeremy looked up at Ross, tugged at the leg of his jeans and whispered, “Why did she give this to me?”  Demelza had insisted on keeping Jeremy’s hair long, just like someone had taken Ross’s exact hair and put it on his son.  But with Jeremy’s youthful face and big brown eyes with extra long lashes, this very mistake was happening more often.  Ross gently told the cashier, “No, this is my SON, Jeremy.  My daughter is sick at home.”  “Oh, I’m so sorry, young man,” she said apologetically to Jeremy.  She scanned his action figure and sheepishly said, “I bet this is for you.”

Ross planned what he was going to say to Demelza all the way home from the store.  He had wanted to have Jeremy’s hair cut for a long time, and today proved all the more reason to have it done.  At home, he put all the food away, (he may have over-bought, but when his wife said she needed something, he usually brought home the whole store,) and he went upstairs, coloring book in hand, where he found Demelza still in bed.  “What’s this?” she asked about the book. “Oh, something for Julia.  Where is she?”  “She got hungry so we went downstairs to eat toast, which she’s kept down so far.  Now she’s in her room playing.”  Jeremy walked into their bedroom and Ross instructed him, “Take this to your sister, please.”

When they were alone, Ross began, “Demelza, we need to talk about something.”  She looked at him worried.  “When we were at the store, the cashier gave Julia’s book to Jeremy because she thought he was her.  I think we really need to have a conversation about cutting his hair.”  He looked at her and prepared himself for her resistance to this topic.  “I know,” she shook her head shamefully.  “It’s time.  I’ve been selfishly holding on to those beautiful curls.”  “Wow,” Ross said shocked, “I thought I had my work cut out convincing you of this.”  “No, it’s actually happened a couple of times when he was with me, and I just never told you because I didn’t want you to be upset.” She thought for a moment, “You have the same exact hair...how come nobody thinks you’re a girl?” she teased.  “Because I have a…”  they both finished the sentence at the same time, “beard / big bulge in your pants.”  Ross didn’t hear her answer while he was saying his.  “What did you say, Demelza?”  “I said a big bulge in your pants.”  Ross smiled, “Oh, well I said beard, so your answer is way better,” and laughed before saying, “I’ll take him tomorrow, ok?”  She nodded.

That evening while the entire family, including Julia who was back to her old self, was eating popsicles outside, Ross sat on the outdoor swing with Demelza as he told her of a new movie role he had accepted.  It was a murder / mystery movie, based on a famous book and famous author.  “I’m going to play a murderer and a mercenary.  I can’t remember how many people they say I killed.  It’s like twenty something.”  Demelza looked at him with wide eyes.  “I’m also going to be killed at the end of it.  Shot and bloody.  We definitely won’t be able to let the kids watch this one,” he instructed her.  What he didn’t tell her was that he had been told to cut his hair for this role.  He knew she would freak out and  planned to get his cut at the same time as Jeremy.  He decided the easiest way was to just come home and surprise her. 

Ross did not take Jeremy to the Master Cuts by the mall like Demelza had told him to, but instead took him to his on-set, personal hair-stylist, Mandy, who also worked at a salon on her down time.  She greeted Ross and Jeremy at the door as she was expecting them, and they put Jeremy in the big chair.  He did not waste a moment belting out wails and sobs, screaming his head off.  “Ok, Jare,”  Ross tried to soothe him, “I’ll go first.  You’ll see there’s nothing to it.” Mandy took Ross back to the shampoo bowl and then led him back to the big chair.  She got Jeremy into the empty chair beside Ross so that he could watch and gave Jeremy a lollipop.  Then she began cutting off all of Ross’s curls.  “Are you sure your wife’s going to be ok with this?” Mandy asked him.  “You’ve already started so she no longer has a choice, does she?” and gave a nervous chuckle.  They joked as they looked at the floor and saw it covered with hair.  Mandy swept everything up into a pile and Ross joked that it looked like "enough hair for a small dog.”  

Mandy spun Ross around to see himself in the mirror.  She had left his bangs a little on the longer side, so he was able to run his hand through them as he looked at his reflection.  “Perfect,” he said.  “Mommy should like this, right?” he asked Jeremy who nodded emphatically.    They put the booster seat into the chair and got Jeremy in it.  Ross stood beside him and held his hand the whole time.  Mandy wisely used a spray bottle to dampen his hair rather than overwhelm the poor boy at the shampoo bowl.  Jeremy stayed still the whole time she was working, and both Mandy and Ross commented how handsome he looked when his chair was also spun around to the mirror.  Jeremy gave Mandy the high-five that she asked for and soon both men were in the Range Rover with their newly cut tresses and heading home.

Demelza had texted Ross that she and Julia were still getting pedicures and could he and Jeremy please pick up Garrick and take him to the vet for his toenail trim and annual heart worm test.  Everyone at the office knew the Poldark family, which included Garrick, very well. Ross and Demelza had been coming with the shaggy, golden retriever since he was just a pup, long before the twins were born. The vet as well as all the technicians commented on how much they liked the haircuts of both father and son as soon as they both walked in.

They pulled into the garage and Garrick bounded in the house followed by Jeremy on his heels.  Ross stayed back, as there was no need to overwhelm Demelza at once.  He could hear her saying, “Oh, Jeremy, my handsome boy!  Look how nice your haircut is.  Here, hold still.  Let mommy take a quick pic with her phone.  Jeremy…hold still. Just a second…Ok, all done. Your sister is upstairs.”  She was rinsing dishes at the sink when Ross walked in.  “What’s for dinner?” he asked her.  She spun around and nearly dropped the plate she was holding, “Ross!  No!  Is this a joke? Where’s your hair?”  He took her in his arms and hugged her.  “I had to cut it off for my new role.”  “Why didn’t you tell me?” she said reaching up to run her fingers through it, or the lack of it, “at least I could’ve prepared myself.”  She tried to smile as tears ran down her face.  “Sweetheart…” he said soothingly, “I expected this to be your reaction to your son.  Not me.”  “Well…stop and think, I’ve only ever known you as you were this morning.  You look so different.”  “Different bad or different good?”  “Please don’t ask me that, Ross.”  He hugged her again, “It’s just hair.  It will grow back.  Believe me, I have no trouble growing hair.”  He reached into his jacket pocket, “I’m not sure this is a good time to give you this or not, but here…” He handed her a ziplock baggie containing a single curl and the name “Jeremy” written in Sharpie on the outside of the bag.  “Ross!  You saved a curl for me?”  and she met his lips for a kiss.  He was the most thoughtful man she had ever met.  “I figured you had a scrapbook or something,” was his reply.  He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a second baggie that said “Ross.”  It was a good thing the names were on the bag as it looked like the same exact curl.  She smiled as she continued to cry.

At the dinner table, she couldn’t look at Ross without dropping a tear, and she certainly didn’t want the kids to think she was upset.  It was not lost on Ross that she was not making eye contact with him. Demelza thought her son, however, was so handsome.  He was all boy.  There was no way anyone would make that mistake again.  Demelza wondered why she waited so long to have it cut. 

Demelza felt like she was snuggling up to a stranger that night in bed, but when Ross started to passionately kiss her, the tears started falling again.  “Demelza…really…is it that big a deal?  It’s still me.  Just with short hair.”  She put both hands on his face as he smiled his warmest smile at her, convincing her that it was indeed still him. “Ross, however stupid this sounds, your hair was important to me in our lovemaking.  It spilled over into my face as you hovered above me.  I could reach up and run my fingers through it, and I could tug at it.  I loved the smell of it when I laid behind you on the pillow.  I loved to bury my face in it as you held me…” 

“I had to, Demelza, so…we’ll just have to make the best of it, and realize it’s temporary.” He thought for a minute and then said, “You know what’s been proven to grow men’s hair quickly?”  She looked off in the distance while she considered the answer, “Biotin?  Vitamin B12?”  “No, “ he smirked, “constant, mind-blowing sex.”  For a minute she thought he was serious, “Really? This is a proven fact?”  “It is,” he nodded, “google it.”  She scrunched her eyebrows down and looked at him sideways, “Ross Poldark!  You are incorrigible!”  He laughed as he said, “It’s worth a try.  Perhaps tonight we can turn the lights completely off or I could wear a bag over my head.”  “No, that won’t be necessary,” she said in a sultry voice and leaned over to kiss him.

             


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza's first big fight as a married couple...

Julia had an early dismissal from preschool and was with Ross at a pediatrician appointment when Demelza pulled up in the pick-up zone for Jeremy.  In the car now, she glanced back in the rearview at her handsome boy with his new haircut.  “What did people say about your hair today at school, Jare?”  Jeremy had picked up Demelza’s IPAD and was playing a game on it.  He didn’t even look up as he said, “Everyone said they liked it.  My teacher said I looked dap…dap…”  “Dapper?” Demelza asked.  “Yeah, that’s it.  Mommy?” Their eyes met in her mirror.  “Yes, Jare?”  “Do you like daddy’s haircut?”  Demelza took a breath, “Of course I do Jeremy, but I do miss daddy’s longer hair.”  Jeremy asked her, “You don’t think he looks smokin’ hot?”  

Demelza’s eyes flew up into the mirror.  “Jeremy, where are you getting this from?  Daddy and I don’t say things like this to you.”  “That’s what some lady said to daddy at the vet’s yesterday.”  Demelza racked her brain on who this could be.  She knew absolutely everyone there.  “Who said this?  Angela?  Maggie?  Doctor Sarah herself?”  “No,” he was focusing on her IPAD again, “some lady.  She was really pretty and she had a little dog.  Then she kissed daddy like you do.”  “What do you mean like I do?”  He was no longer paying attention.  “I’m hungry, mommy.”  “Jare, I want you to tell me what you meant about the kiss.”  “She kissed him on the lips, like you do.”  “Right in the vet’s office?” she asked him.  “Mommy, can we stop for ice cream?”  “No, Jare, you’ll ruin your dinner.  Where did the lady kiss daddy?”  “I told you,” he sighed, slightly annoyed, “on the lips.”  “In the office?”  “No, in the parking lot by daddy’s car.  Daddy introduced me to her and I had to shake her hand.” “What was her name?”  Demelza was trying not to sound panicked but she was losing her mind. This story just kept getting worse and worse.  Jeremy was paying attention to his game again.  “Jeremy…what was the lady’s name?  Jeremy!” He finally looked up, “Elizabeth.”

Demelza thought that Ross had told her he had once been engaged to a woman named Elizabeth and that she was an actor on his TV show.  She tried to recall why they broke up and thought it had something to do with her cheating on Ross, but she wasn’t sure. If there was one thing that Ross and Demelza didn’t do, it was talk to each other about past relationships. When Demelza started visiting Ross’s set when they were first dating, Elizabeth was always there as she was still on the show until her character was killed off.  Demelza remembered Ross introducing Elizabeth to her, but she witnessed no sparks at all between the two of them.  She didn’t remember Ross paying any attention to her at all, but then again, she and Ross were newly and madly in love.  He didn’t seem to have eyes for anyone else but her.  But that was almost eight years ago. 

At the dinner table that night, Demelza’s hands were shaking as she asked Ross, “Anything interesting happen at the vet’s yesterday?”  “Interesting…” he said as if trying to remember.  “Everyone said how handsome our matching haircuts were, and Garrick lost 3 pounds.”  “Hmmmmm,” was Demelza’s answer.  “Anything else happen?”  He looked at her strangely, “Uhhhhhh…Garrick’s heart worm test was negative. Other than that…”  She realized she was starting to get angry.  One of the strengths of their relationship, or at least she used to think so, was that they could talk to each other about anything.

They were all in the family room after dinner.  Julia and Jeremy were playing with Legos on the floor and Demelza was on her IPAD. Ross thought she was probably ordering things on Amazon, which seemed to be her new favorite thing to do.  Ross sat in his recliner in front of the TV.  He wasn’t really paying attention to the football game he had on and looked across at the end table when he heard his phone vibrate with an incoming text.  He turned it over to see this on his screen:   

 

419-555-1212:  It was great seeing you at the vet yesterday, Ross.  You know I’ve never stopped loving you…

 

It was Elizabeth.  Ross had taken her out of his contacts what seemed like a million years ago, so just her number rather than her name popped up.  He found it odd that she still, after all this time, had kept his number.  I had to be almost 9 years ago.  He glanced over at Demelza and the kids, everyone still engrossed in what they were doing.  He reached for his phone and texted this:

 

Ross:  WTF, Liz!  I’m at home with my wife and children in the same room! Have you lost your damn mind?

 

419-555-1212: Seeing you yesterday made me realize the feelings I still have for you and wondered if you felt the same 

 

 

Ross: Have you really forgotten all the reasons we never worked out?  I’m not sure I have enough data on my phone plan to list them all.  I’ll give you the top three:

 

Ross: You cheated on me with my best friend, who is no longer my best friend

 

Ross: You lied to me about it

 

Ross: Somehow both of you thought it was a good idea to have sex in the same bed you and I shared

 

419-555-1212: I’ve apologized to you countless times about this.  I don’t know what I was thinking.  You were the best thing that ever happened to me.  I was too stupid to know it at the time, but I know it now.  Believe me…

 

Demelza looked up from her Ipad and met Ross’s eyes.  He looked strange to her, almost like he was worried.  She had never really seen this expression on his face before. “Everything ok?”  “Yeah…” and before he could stop the words that were coming out of his mouth, he was saying, “just someone from work.”  He wanted to grimace and shake his head at his stupidity for saying this.  But, Elizabeth had been an actor on his set, so it was slightly true.  Demelza smiled and nodded as she went back to her IPAD. 

 

Ross:  I wish nothing but the best for you.  I honestly do.  But I’m a happily married man now and a dad to two great kids.  I would never do anything to jeopardize this.

 

419-555-1212: Are you going to tell your wife I kissed you?

 

Ross:  I’m not even going to tell her I saw you. For your sake.  She has a bit of a temper and I’m quite certain she would kick your ass if she knew.

 

Ross: Goodbye, Elizabeth. 

 

Ross closed out the texts and saw it was slightly past the twins’ bedtime.  “I’ll take them up, Demelza.”  He wondered if she heard the guilt in his voice. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  “I think I’m just going to stay upstairs and take a shower and turn in since I’ll be on set early again tomorrow.”  She nodded and he climbed the stairs with two 5 year olds that were begging to stay up “just 5 more minutes.”

After the last child was tucked in, he shed his clothes in his bedroom and piled them on the bed.  He stood underneath the warm water and tried to wash off the events of the past two days: the kiss, the messages, what he was calling “half-truths” instead of “lies,” he willed them down the drain like the water from his shower.  Ross knew he had handled the situation correctly with Elizabeth; he was firm and let her know that there was no way in hell he would ever be going back to her.  What bothered him the most is how incorrectly he was handling it with Demelza; it was spiraling out of control. He shut the water off and dried himself off.  As he was putting his boxers on, he realized his phone wasn’t on the bathroom counter like it usually was. 

 

*********************

 

When Ross had kissed her goodnight, Demelza could not deny how tired she was too.  It began to sound like a great idea to also turn in.  She was going to have a big day tomorrow as she had signed up to be a volunteer at the Children’s Garden next to the library that she often took the twins to.  It was a food and flower garden, where children could learn about different kinds of plants as well as butterflies and insects.  Her kids loved going there.  Demelza knew she would have a busy day weeding and planting.  

Demelza was in the bedroom, and before she could turn down the bed, she needed to remove the pile of Ross’s clothes that he had left there.  She picked up everything at once not knowing his phone was wedged between the layers.  It fell to the floor screen down.  She picked it up and was walking over to his night table to set it down when he walked in the room.

Ross panicked when he saw his phone in her hands, especially since he had just had a conversation with another woman about how she still loved him on it. “What are you doing?” he asked her, with a louder voice than he intended to use.  “What do you mean, what am I doing?  Your phone fell out of this pile of clothes and I was setting it on your table where you always keep it.  Am I not allowed to touch it?”  “You were snooping,” he said pointing at her.  “Ross…why would you even arrive at that conclusion?  What reason have you given me?”  “You didn’t trust who I was texting downstairs so you helped yourself when you thought I wasn’t looking.”  She didn’t know where any of this was coming from.  “Ross…this is ridiculous!  You always have your phone with you in the bathroom.  How did I know it was in this pile?”  “I don’t believe you,” he said shaking his head.  

She was mad now.  “Ross, if you’re feeling guilty about kissing another woman then don’t take it out on me by accusing me of something I would never dream of doing.”  “AHA!”  she had never heard him shout before, “You DID look at my phone.” “Ross, I didn’t need your phone to know what’s happened.  I have your son.  Remember him?  The sweet, little boy that was born with a healthy dose of truth serum?  He was standing right there when Elizabeth kissed you in the parking lot.  I’ve known since yesterday. I asked you twice if anything interesting happened at the vet and you gave me that “Garrick lost three pounds” bullshit!  I thought we told each other everything!”  “So then you turned to my phone for answers.”  “For the love of god, Ross, you’re going to see once you calm down that your phone is still locked.  Evidently the next time your phone falls to the ground, I’ll leave it there and we’ll all step on it until you pick it up yourself.”  “I’m glad to know after all these years that you don’t trust me, Demelza,” he said angrily.  She looked at him with eyes of fire before saying, “Get out…take your pillows and go to the couch.”  He walked around her, never losing the eye contact with her as they both glared at each other.  He picked up his pillows and paused at his night table before asking, “Should I take my phone down with me or would you like to maybe check my camera roll too?” She took his phone and threw it gently but dramatically into the hallway.  “Get out,” she said again.

He bent down for his phone and stomped downstairs to the couch.  She laid in the big bed and sobbed.  What had gotten into him?  And to repeatedly be accused of something she didn’t even do.  She never remembered being so hurt, perhaps ever.  With her past relationships, her boyfriends were such assholes in the first place that nothing they said or did really had an effect on her, because she never loved them to begin with.  But Ross had cut her to the core tonight. And sadly, he was the only one who could comfort her from the hurt he himself caused her.  She needed her best friend and husband to tell her everything would be ok.  All she could do was lay there helplessly and cry.

Ross propped up his pillows and laid down on the couch.  There was one message on his lock screen.  It said, 

 

419-555-1212:  Goodbye, Ross

 

His phone was still locked.  It didn’t take him long to realize Demelza never saw his phone.  He knew it upstairs. He knew it all along.  He opened his phone and blocked Liz’s number.  She had caused enough trouble.

He laid there covering his eyes with the palm of his hand.  He was such an asshole.  He wasn’t even sure why he had flown off the handle the way he had.  Probably from the guilt of texting another woman and then immediately seeing his phone in Demelza’s hands.  He had lost it, he panicked, it was the worst case scenario.  He heard the words he was saying but couldn’t take them back. He also knew that he had hurt her terribly and he couldn’t go upstairs now and tell her she was right.  He had really messed everything up tonight.

Demelza had finally cried herself to sleep as Ross tossed and turned on the couch.  All his words were just playing over and over again in his head, eating away at him.  He checked his phone for the time at 1 in the morning and realized he just had to go up there.  He had to tell her how sorry he was.  He had to face her and tell her he was wrong. He literally could not be stopped.

She didn’t hear him climb the stairs, but his rapping at the door woke her.  “Demelza…” she noticed that he said her name very sweetly, “please let me come in.”  He heard her say, “It’s open.”  He came in slowly and she didn’t move from how she was sleeping.  He stood in front of her and faced her.  “Sweetheart, you were right.  My phone was locked.  And anyways, that doesn’t even matter.  I know you would never do something like that.  I’m sorry I accused you of it and hurt you.”  She didn’t move but he noticed she was still fully clothed, evidently too upset to even change into her pajamas.  “Can I lay in bed beside you?”  With still closed eyes she said, “Ross, technically this is your bed and your house.  You allowed me to move in when you married me.”  “Demelza…” he said wounded, and then stopped himself.  He would let her say whatever she wanted right now as he knew he deserved it.

He got into bed beside her. “I was texting her, Elizabeth, in the family room.  She contacted me and told me she still loved me. I panicked when I saw my phone in your hand.”  She said nothing.  He went on, “I told her goodbye and to leave me alone.  I’d let you see the conversation we had but I doubt you would want to look at it now, would you?”  She sighed.  “Ross, if you tell me that you said goodbye to her, then that’s what I’m going to believe.  When have you lied to me?”  “I blocked her number tonight too.”  She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to lay.  “It’s whatever, Ross.” “Demelza…you have to know that I worship and adore you.  You have to know that!”  Her tough exterior was now breaking as she began to cry.  “Sweetheart, you have to know how unbelievably happy I am, with you…with the kids.  I never thought I could be this happy.  Even when I married you, I knew we would have a great life, but I never knew it would be this good.  If I could go back and tell myself 7 years ago that indeed marrying you was the best decision I ever made…” and then quickly added, “not that I didn’t think 7 years ago that it was a good decision…Oh shit, Demelza, this was not how I wanted this to sound!  What is WRONG with me tonight?” “Ross, you’ve hurt me so badly…”  “Sweetheart, I know…I was a complete ass!  I should’ve told you the day it happened that she kissed me.  Believe me, it was a complete surprise to even me.  Jeremy and I were getting into the car and she came running over.  I thought I had forgotten something like my credit card in the office the way she ran over to us.  And then she said she still loved me.  She was standing closer and closer and I was trying to inch away, and she kissed me.  In front of Jeremy!  I don’t know what she was thinking!  I should’ve told you all this two days ago!” 

Demelza was covering her face with her hands as she sobbed.  “Sweetheart, please know that she means nothing to me.  And maybe, however wrong it was, that’s why I didn’t tell you, because there was nothing there.  It doesn’t change anything about how I feel for you.  We broke up for a reason and I would never go back.  Look at me, Demelza.”  He was gently trying to remove her hands from her face.  When he finally did, she looked up at him with hurt still.  He kissed her on the forehead and wiped her tears with his thumbs before kissing each eye.  “I’m so very sorry, darling.  No more secrets,” he reassured her, “I promise.  And I get the “Biggest Asshole” award tonight.”  “I’m not going to disagree,” she told him. He smiled at her and wiped her cheek again with his thumb.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked her.  “My pillows are in the hall, but I can take them back down if you want me to.”  “Do what you want,” she told him.  “I want to be here, in this bed, with you, if that’s ok.”  She nodded and flipped over to face the wall as he got up to get his pillows.  But first, he went over to her dresser and got her pajama pants.  “Please, Demelza, we’re done fighting.  Why don’t you get comfortable?  Can I get you out of your jeans?”  He shook his head in disbelief at his stupidity tonight. “Good lord this is coming out all wrong!  I meant can I help you change and nothing more.  I know you’re still mad at me.  Hell, I’m still mad at me.” He thought he saw her slightly smiling.  She was indeed amused that the usual Mr. Cool Ross Poldark seemed to be stumbling tonight. “Ross, get your pillows and I’ll change.”  He did and when he came back in, she was in her pajamas and removing her bra through one of the sleeves of her t-shirt.  That always turned him on, but he wasn’t going press her for more.  The fact that he was back in their bed, having never been kicked out before, was enough.  It was around 1:30 when he said,“Goodnight, Demelza.”  He laughed to himself when he realized he had left his phone downstairs on the coffee table.

********************

 

It was 5 am, as Ross laid behind Demelza, an arm draped on her waist as they slept in their bed.  Their first major fight as a married couple was behind them, even though it took nearly 7 years to have.  Demelza hoped this wasn’t a shift in the paradigm, a new and more volatile nature to their relationship.  

She wasn’t sure what woke her up first: maybe it was his hand that had slipped under her t-shirt to massage her breast and stroke her stomach as she still slept.  Maybe it was his hardened length, pressing through his boxers against the back of her thigh as he neared himself behind her.  Or maybe still it was his breath on her neck, near her ear, as she heard him whisper, “Demelza…are you awake?”  She was woken up this way so many mornings as this was Ross’s favorite time.  He often just opened his eyes in the morning with an erection.  Demelza, on the other hand, much preferred right before sleep at night, when her teeth were freshly brushed and she was just showered, but Ross assured her time and time again that none of that mattered to him.

He was nipping at her neck as he continued massaging her breast.  His hands and fingers had slipped down into her pajama bottoms, exploring her secret depths, discovering her level of readiness.  Ross was an expert at what he could do with just his hands. He was not disappointed in what he found.  The truth was, she would never be tired of him: the way he touched her, they way he smelled, they way he felt inside her; it didn’t take much to get her ready.  Just the breath he was expelling on the back of her neck was enough. “Sweetheart…” his lips tickled her ear as he politely asked, “will you let me?”  She thought about how women would probably line up to bed Ross Poldark, and here he was asking her permission. She was done being mad at him.  It was time to move past everything that was said last night.  She needed to feel his heart as well as his body, showing her once again, how much he loved her.  She heard him taking off his boxers, and she allowed him to remove her pajama pants. “Are you ready for me?” he asked. She nodded as he lifted her leg. He slowly plunged into her warmth and he was home.  He moaned behind her, “So tight…sweetheart…so good.”  Her only complaint of this position was that she was unable to see the glorious faces he made. Ross was a vision of loveliness to behold as he reached his peak and came. But, he seemed to love it this way, and made the most delicious sounds behind her, and that was good enough for her.

He began a slow and gentle thrusting, his hand on her right hip as the other was sliding between the bed and her left hip as he steadied himself for his gentle stroking.  “Are you getting it, darling?”  he asked with concern as he continued his movements.  “Yessss, Rossss,” she said with extra hisses for his benefit.  He knew her long enough to know whenever she overcompensated with an answer, she usually was not being honest.  She felt him pulling out as he laid on his back.  “Come here,” he instructed her to turn and face him.  She hovered above him as his hands on her hips guided her down until she was fully seated on him.  She loved that he knew this was her favorite.  She could feel every inch of him filling her this way, as he reached all the places inside her that she needed him to reach.

Her t-shirt was still on as he lifted the hem, and she finished removing it and threw it on the floor beside the bed.  She began her rise and fall of him.  She had been thinking that the only thing that would make this better was exactly what Ross was doing now: sitting upright and shifting her to completely straddle his lap as he sat.  He knew what she liked and seemed to be catering to her this morning.  She put her hands on his shoulders and he kept his on her hips to continue their rhythm.  Her breasts, were bouncing with each thrust in front of him as he moved his hands to cup them before taking them gently in his mouth.  “Ross…” He kissed at her neck as she threw her head back.  Her eyes met his as he then kissed her tenderly to show her how truly sorry he was. She wouldn’t last much longer.  He held her closely against him as her body began to quake, as seconds later she heard him mumble, “Demelza…I love you…” and then he poured everything he had into her, her body drinking up his offering.

Demelza was now laying side by side with him, one hand wiping at the sweat beads forming between her upper lip and her nose, her other hand holding his. “That’s the way to start your day, Demelza…who needs coffee?!”  He rolled over on his side to face her, “Are we ok now?  Have you forgiven me?”  She put a finger to his lips to shush him.  “Let’s not even bring it up, Ross.” “Ok,” and then he asked her, “Demelza, do you know what time it is?”  “Check your phone, Ross.” “I think I left it on the coffee table when I came up last night.”  She rolled over and tried her best to reach all the way to her night table.  “5:07,” she told him.  “Oh, wow.  Sorry I didn’t make that last longer.  They are picking me up at 5:30 so I have to get going, my love.”  He kissed her slowly on the lips.  She watched his bare ass walking to the bathroom for a shower.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross finds himself having to tell his five year old daughter about the birds and the bees...

Ross was pulling into the pick-up zone at preschool when he noticed his daughter was sobbing. Again.  She wailed the whole time Ross got Jeremy and her into their carseats.  She was still crying as Ross was driving away.  “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?  What’s happened at school?  Can you please tell daddy?”  She said nothing and continued to wail.  “It’s Keegan,” Jeremy offered.  Ross was getting into full on Dad-Mode now.  “What did he do to her?  Why is she crying?”  Jeremy started in, “He told her that mommy is not our mommy because she is too sick to have babies.  Someone else is our mommy.”  Ross’s eyes flew in the mirror as he drove.  They were all FIVE.  How would this Keegan even know that?  He was thinking about asking Demelza this later when Julia stopped crying to ask him, “Daddy, where do babies come from?”

Ross panicked.  Again, they were FIVE.  He knew this day was coming, but he also thought it was a longer way off.  And anyways, he and Demelza had always discussed that she would be the one to talk to Julia and he would tell Jeremy.  Ross looked in the rearview and said, “When mommy gets home tonight, why don’t you ask her?  She would be the perfect one to tell you.”  

Julia began to cry again.  “I want to know NOW.”  Of course, Ross thought panicking again.  “Ok, Julia, let’s call mommy.  She’s working at the Children’s Garden today.”  He pressed a button on his steering wheel and said after the beep, “Call Demelza.”  Everyone in the car heard the phone ring three times before they heard Demelza saying, “Hi.  This is Demelza.  Sorry I can’t take your call now…”  Ross hung up.  He remembered her telling him that if there ever was an emergency, he could call the front office of the Children’s Garden and they would get her, but he knew she meant a true emergency, like someone getting hurt or sick.  He knew she would panic if he called her and then be mad that it was just this.  Demelza always forgot to switch her phone off quiet, and today was just another example of this.

“Ok, Julia, daddy will tell you but let’s wait until we get home.  I think I need to be sitting down and not driving when I do.  Is that ok?”  She tearfully nodded from her carseat.  Ross tried to gather his thoughts.  He had just a few minutes to figure out what he was going to say.  He certainly was not going to tell her all the sordid details of procreation.  They were five.  The closer he got to their house, he realized he wasn’t ready.  It was Jeremy who looked out the window and said, “Daddy, you went past our street.  Where are you going?”  “Oh, whoops, Jeremy, so I did.  I’m just going around the block.”  He was buying himself a bit more time.

They pulled into the garage and Garrick met them at the door to the kitchen.  “Go sit on the couch, Julia, and I’ll just let Garrick out.  I’ll be there in just a second,” Ross told his daughter.  In the back yard, Ross got his cellphone and called his wife one more time.  “Dammit, Demelza, pick up!”  he muttered as he heard her message start again.  Hanging up the phone, he turned and saw through the patio doors that Julia was still sitting on the couch, waiting for him.  He took a breath and walked inside.

He went to the stairs first, shouting up, “Jeremy?  You want in on this conversation?”  He heard him shouting down, “NO!”  Smart boy, Ross thought. Taking his place beside his daughter on the couch he said, “Ok, Julia, where do babies come from…”  He looked at her and decided to say this: “Babies are kind of like baking a cake.  Do you know when mommy makes her red velvet cake Jeremy always likes to crack the eggs and you like to add the red food coloring?”  She nodded.  Well, with babies it’s kind of like that.  A daddy has to add ingredients and a mommy has to add ingredients too.  The ingredients that they add makes the baby look like their parents.  Remember when Grandma Poldark put that picture on Facebook of me when I was eight years old?  Remember how everyone thought it was a picture of Jeremy?”  Julia nodded.  “That’s because Jeremy got a lot of my ingredients.  You got a lot of my ingredients too.  That’s why your hair is curly like mine and, I’m afraid to say this, sweetheart, but that front tooth you lost seems to be growing in just as crooked as daddy’s front teeth,” and he smiled for her so she could see what he was talking about.  He watched her touch her own front tooth with her finger.

“But you were lucky enough to get mommy’s ingredients too,” he went on.  “Look how brown my eyes are, Julia.  Yours are as blue as mommy’s.  And look at my nose.  I don’t have any freckles.  But mommy does, and so do you.”  Here came the hard part.  “Remember when mommy bakes, after the ingredients are mixed up, mommy puts the cake in an oven.  It stays there for a while and mommy sets a timer.  When that timer rings, the cake is done.  Babies are like that too except their oven is in a mommy’s tummy.  A mommy’s tummy keeps them warm until they are ready to come out.  Your mommy’s tummy is broken, so we had to borrow another tummy to put our ingredients in.  Kind of like if we went to the neighbor’s house and used their oven.  But, that cake is still ours, so we would take it from their oven and bring it back to our house.  We brought you and your brother home to our house just like that too.”

She stopped him, “But how do the ingredients get into a tummy?”  Oh boy.  Of  course she would ask that.  He was going to slightly lie.  “Well, in our case, it was at a doctor’s office.  Remember how Jeremy went to the hospital and they made him fall asleep?  When he woke up he had tubes in his ears?  It’s like that.  A mommy goes to sleep in a hospital and when she wakes up, the ingredients are in her tummy.”  “How does the baby get out?”  “Same way.  When her timer goes off she goes to the hospital again. When she wakes up, the baby is out of her tummy.”

He looked over at his daughter who was smiling a nodding.  She was buying this!  This seemed to make sense to her.  Ross could feel the sweat dripping down his back from the uncomfortableness of this topic.  “Ok,” Julia said and was sliding off the couch to go upstairs.  “Wait, Julia, one more thing.”  He picked her up and put her on his lap to say, “Of course mommy is YOUR mommy because she loves you and Jeremy so much.  We both do.  Can you think of any time when you thought mommy didn’t love you?”  It didn’t take her long to say, “I wish she would let us eat more candy and stay up past our bedtime.”  Ross laughed.  “Julia, she wants you to be well rested to do a good job at school and she wants you to grow up healthy and strong by not eating junk.  These are all more reasons that she loves you.”  He kissed her on the cheek and she ran upstairs to play in her room.

While Ross was talking to his daughter, he noticed that someone had texted him several times, however he was not at liberty to stop his conversation to see who it was.  With Julia upstairs now, he turned his phone over and saw it was Demelza.

 

Demelza:  Are you ok?  I see two missed calls

 

Demelza: One of my catering friends is short staffed tonight for an event.  If you don’t mind, I’m going to go help her out.  I should be home by 11.  Let me know if this is not ok and I’ll come home

 

Demelza: Leftover spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge to heat up for dinner.  Garlic bread in the freezer.  Does this feel like the old days when I used to cook for you and you would heat things up?  LOL

 

Demelza: Love you, sweet cheeks.  See you at 11.

 

He smiled and texted her this back:

 

Ross: All is well.  Have fun.  Love you more

 

Ross was already asleep when Demelza climbed in bed around 11:24.  He had waited all day to tell her about his conversation with Julia but was too out of it now.  There was always tomorrow.

 

The next morning Ross was gone early as it was his day to be on set and when he got home, he surprised the twins by assembling a trampoline in the back yard.  Demelza and he had talked about this extensively, and she was not on board with it at all as she was convinced trampolines were dangerous. But Ross got the kind with a mesh fence around it and assured her they would never be on it unsupervised.  Of course the kids loved it and bounced on it until it grew dark and was time for bed.  Demelza wasn’t sure who loved the trampoline more, her kids or her husband who also jumped and did flips all night with them.  She laughed uncontrollably when Ross lifted all 70 pounds of Garrick and put him on it.  The golden retriever seemed to love walking around on it as the kids jumped and didn’t seem to mind at all being sent into the air a bit.  Everyone, including Ross, was worn out and ready for bed that night.

It was now Thursday.  Demelza was at home cleaning the bathrooms while the kids were at preschool and Ross was on set.  Her cellphone rang.  It was preschool.  “Hello?”  “Mrs. Poldark, this is Mrs. Morgenstern.”  Demelza knew that was the twins’ classroom teacher.  “Oh, Hi!  What’s up?”  “Well, we have a bit of a situation.  Julia was fighting on the playground.  She pushed a classmate named Keegan down.  We’ve had her sitting in time-out ever since lunch.  We don’t condone fighting of any kind.”  “Of course not,” Demelza said quickly.  “Her father and I will have a talk with her.  This doesn’t sound like her, though.  Do you know what the fight was about?”  “We can’t seem to get to the bottom of it,” she told Demelza.  “Once Julia starts crying, either she doesn’t want to talk or she is very hard to understand.”  Demelza agreed, “I know.  We have that same trouble with her too.”  Mrs. Morgenstern added, “She does keep saying something about ingredients and a different oven, but we aren’t sure why.”  Demelza was silent as she thought for a minute.  “I have no idea why either.  My husband is home tonight and mark my words, we will all talk to her and get to the bottom of this.  Would you like me to pick her up now?”  “No, we are letting her back to class now.  Regular pick-up time will be fine.”  “Ok,” Demelza told her, “Thank you for alerting me.  We will take care of everything tonight.”

Demelza was getting both kids in the carseats in the pick-up zone.  “Ok, Miss Julia,” she said as she was driving away, “tell me about what happened at school today.”  She could see her daughter’s chin quivering.  “Keegan said that you weren’t my mommy because I wasn’t in your tummy.  So I told him what daddy told me when I talked to him about it.”  Demelza’s eyes flew in the mirror, “Daddy talked to you about this?  What did he say?”  Before Julia could answer, Demelza’s heart went out to poor Ross.  She knew the last thing he would want to do was talk about this.  Julia told her everything Ross had said.

Demelza was on a residential street, and pulled the car over to the side, putting it into park.  She undid her seatbelt and was turned around looking into the backseat at her daughter.  “He said what?” Demelza asked her.  “He said that a mommy’s tummy is like an oven for a baby and that your tummy is broken so you had to borrow another mommy’s tummy.”  Demelza was imagining Ross having to come up with this.  Julia went on, “He also said about adding ingredients and how Jeremy got all daddy’s and I got some of yours because of my blue eyes and my freckles.”  Demelza was wiping a tear now.  She loved that man so much.  Bravo, Ross.  “So I told that Keegan that I had all the right ingredients, I was just baked in a different oven.”  It was pure reflex how quickly Demelza started laughing.  She could not for the life of her stifle it.  “Good answer, Julia,” and she buckled her seatbelt to start the drive home again.

Ross came home as they were eating dinner.  Demelza told him about the events at the preschool.  “Ross, don’t laugh.  Especially in front of the kids!”  “I’m sorry, Demelza, but Julia pushed a BOY down?  Sounds like another redhead I know.”  He turned to his daughter, “Julia, fighting is never the right thing to do.  I told you about ovens and ingredients so you could have a _conversation_  with Keegan.  Use your _words_ , sweetheart.”

 

******************

Demelza finished putting her moisturizer on her face and joined Ross in bed.  She snuggled up to him.  “I love you so much, Ross.”  He looked over and smiled, “I love you too, but what brought this on?” She smoothed her hand on his now sparse chest hair.  “Where’s all your glorious hair?” she asked him, accidentally changing the subject.  “I know, right?  They really thinned me out for this movie role.  Used really small scissors.  It took forever.  I think they cut me a bit over here” he told her, searching his chest for the wound.  “In just a few days I film this scene with a really small towel.  It’s going to be a really low towel… not quite a nude scene but…  Are you ok with that?”  “Ross, I saw that show you did in the UK where you were a painter.  I believe everyone saw your entire bare ass.”  “They saw a lot of me, Demelza!  This won’t be that bad,” he reassured her. “I believe we got off topic.  You were saying?”

“Oh, right.  Ross, I’m so proud of the way you handled things with Julia.  What you told her was brilliant.  Other than I’m the chef who’s kids won’t eat her food and now I have a broken oven.”  He looked over at Demelza, “How would Keegan know we used a surrogate?”  “Keegan was also born from a surrogate.  I forget how his mom and I had that conversation, but we both shared our experiences with each other.  I had no idea she would lack the common sense that that was a secret, at least for our family.”  He smiled at her.  “I panicked.  I didn’t know what to tell Julia.  I knew I couldn’t tell her the truth.  She’s FIVE.  I didn’t want to have the conversation at all.”  He was silent for a moment.  “Anyways, didn’t we always agree that you would be the one to tell her, Demelza?  There are things I just can’t EVER say to her like vagi…vagi…”  “Vagina, Ross,” she said matter-of-factly.  “SHHHHHH! God, no, Demelza!  Never!  I think my fear of having to say that to her is about as strong as your hatred for the word…”  “Ross, please don’t say it!”  She was starting to squirm.  He rolled over on his side as he clearly enunciated “MOIST.”  “Come on, Ross!” she said while fake gagging.  With a twinkle in her eye, she too rolled over on her side to face him and said, “Moist vagina.”  He rolled over on his back, covering his eyes and shuddering.  “Demelza!  For the love of god!”  And then it came to him, her most unfavorite word in the entire world.  He rolled over again, “Can I PENETRATE your moist…” She could not let him finish.  “ROSSSSSS!”  She had jumped out of the bed and was covering her ears, “ENOUGH!”  He chuckled.  “Alright, Demelza.  I’m sorry.  No more.  Come back to bed.”  She looked at him with distrust.  “No more, Demelza.  Really.”  She got back into bed.  He snuggled behind her.  “Goodnight, Ross.”  “Good night, sweetheart.”  They laid quietly before he whispered, “So…I assume penetration is out of the question tonight?”  She elbowed him so hard in the ribs she thought his “OW!” would wake not only her kids, but the kids sleeping on the next block over.  “I could be persuaded…” and she turned over to kiss him. 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, the start of the conversation in bed was just an excuse to post the ATTWN gifs...Credit to Fluff n' Stuff for the gifs
> 
> I need to thank Linden615 for all her help. You don't know how different the last chapter would've been without her help and talking some sense into me. I had the plot going in all the wrong directions until she stopped me. We talked about it for over TWO HOURS. She keeps me on the straight and narrow. She has become my beta, whether she likes it or not! Thank you, friend!
> 
> Also, thank you to mymusingsfromtheart who also helps me! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza vacation in Malibu and have a romantic escapade...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be the longest chapter I've ever written...Sorry

The twins had two weeks left until preschool graduation and Ross had about a month left before filming resumed on his period drama.  His murder / mystery filming had wrapped up tonight, and Demelza’s volunteering had tapered off at the Children’s Garden.  All of them were basically free.  Ross and Demelza were finishing up dinner dishes while through the window above the kitchen sink they watched the kids on the trampoline. Ross said, “Let’s go on vacation.”  “Vacation?” Demelza asked surprised.  “Yeah…we’re all here, none of us seem to be busy.  Let’s go somewhere together.  All of us.  Even Garrick.”  “Garrick?”  she asked again. “That’s really going to limit our possibilities.  It’s not like we can take him to Disneyland.”  “Let’s go camping,” Ross told her.  “Camping?”  Demelza felt like she was just repeating back everything Ross was saying but in the form of a question.  “You mean like tents and mosquitos and no electricity?”  “And cozy fires, and s’mores, and swimming,” Ross said, trying to highlight the fun stuff, “and we could take Garrick with us.  He’d love it.”  “I don’t know Ross.  The kids still have 2 weeks left of school…Are you talking about now?”  Knowing the twins went to preschool only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Ross said, “We could leave Thursday night and come back Monday night.  That would give them plenty of time to get ready for school on Tuesday.”  She was trying to think of all kinds of excuses.  “I don’t know, Ross” she said again, “I’ve slept in a tent before.  Haven’t you?  It’s not that great.”  “I think I have a tent you might like,” he told her with a twinkle in his eyes.  “Wait here,” he instructed her and went over to the door to get his black bag he had brought home from his last night of filming.  He took a file folder out and walked it over to Demelza.  She dried her hands on the dishtowel and opened it.

“Ross, this looks like a beach house, not a tent.”  “Correction, Demelza.  It’s a Malibu beach house.  Let’s go camping there.”  “Ross…I…”  She didn’t quite know what to say.  “How?”  “One of my directors owns it and said we could have it for the weekend.  He also said it was fine to bring Garrick.  Sand…the ocean…you know this would be so much fun for all of us.  We could even have Dwight, Caroline, and their kids go with us.  This place is supposed to be huge.”  Demelza was still looking down at the picture as Ross tried to search out her face.  “What do you say Demelza?  Can we go?”  “THIS Thursday?” she asked, surprised at how just around the corner this was.  “It’s Monday night, Ross.”  “Which gives us 3 days to pack.  Plenty of time.  Plus, we are only an hour from home.  Technically we could come back any time to get something if we had to.”

She looked at the picture again.  She saw the floor to ceiling windows and the beautiful view of the ocean. Ross saw her face break out into a smile.  “Ok.  Let’s do it.  Let’s go camping, if this is what you’re calling camping!”  She closed the folder.  “Now we have to call Dwight and Caroline and see if they’re free,” she told Ross.  He grimaced, “I’ve already invited them and they are on board.  We were all just waiting for you and the go-ahead.”  She hit him on the arm with the folder, “Ross Poldark!  Why am I always the last to know?”  “I honestly thought you would need a lot of convincing.”  “I know!  I saw that!  You were even trying to pull at my heartstrings about Garrick loving it too!”  “Was it working?” he asked her.  “Yes,” and she kissed him on the cheek.  “I’ll go tell the kids,” she said, walking to the back patio doors.  Ross grimaced again, “They already know too.  “Seriously, Ross?”  “I even practiced a little thing with them if you said no.  You might as well see what it was.”  He walked over to the patio doors and waved at the kids.  Then he mouthed through the glass, “Now, Jeremy.”  Jeremy took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Garrick who instantly took it in his mouth.  Ross opened the patio door and called him, “Garrick!”  The golden retriever loved carrying things in his mouth.  Garrick walked into the kitchen with the paper still in his mouth.  Ross said, “Take it to mommy, Garrick.”  The dog wagged his tail, seeming to understand the command and walked over to Demelza.  She took the folded paper from him, even though it was good and slobbery, and opened it.  It was a note that said, “I want to go camping.  Love, Garrick.”  “Well,” Demelza said, “Had I said no, I certainly would be saying yes now.  Alright, Ross.  Let’s go to Malibu.”

*******************

Demelza had put the twins’ bathing suits on under the clothes they wore to preschool so that when she and Ross picked them up, they could all go straight to the beach house.  Both kids shrieked with glee when they saw Garrick sticking his head out of the window to greet them in the pick-up zone.  Demelza, sitting shotgun, was directly in the line of fire of his tail and got quite a beating as he wagged with joy at his “kids.”  He slobbered kisses on both the twins’ faces as Demelza got them into their carseats.  He then reluctantly retreated to the third row of the mini van to lay down for the rest of the trip.

It was a 58 minute drive to the beach house.  Ross pulled into the driveway as everyone dropped their jaw at the sight of the beautiful house.  Demelza got everyone out of the van, the kids jumping up and down to hit the beach.  “Go,” Ross said.  “I’ll just carry in all the food and put it in the fridge and we can come back for our bags later.”  She looked at him sympathetically, not meaning to leave him with all this work by himself.  “MOMMY!”  The kids were practically dancing with anticipation.  “Go,” Ross said.  She, the kids, and the dog all ran around the side of the house, stopping to gasp when they saw what was behind it: a beautifully sanded beach, just a step off their private deck, and a vast ocean.  They peeled off to their swimsuits and all splashed in the sea.  Even Garrick waded and barked at them.

Ross came out the rear door of the house and went down the steps of the deck.  He came over to where the kids were now playing with their new beach toys that Demelza had bought at Target right before they picked up the twins.  “I think I should stay and watch them while you go check out the inside,” he told her, “I don’t think you’re going to believe it.”  Demelza got up, brushing the sand from her legs and hands, and walked up the stairs of the deck.  “Go to the kitchen island and turn around,” Ross shouted to her.  She opened the door and her mouth immediately dropped open.  She went up a set of stairs and was instantly in a living room / family room that looked straight into the kitchen.  It was very open concept.  But the ceilings above her were so high, high enough to see the upstairs and the impressive balcony walkway to the bedrooms.  She walked to a kitchen island in a kitchen that was way more commercial grade and impressive than the one that had become her own.  Turning around like Ross had instructed, she noticed that the entire back wall of the house was floor to ceiling windows, an impressive view of the sea no matter where you stood.  She could cook all day with this view in front of her.  She looked closely and saw Ross waving to her from the beach.  She smiled.  It was going to be a great week.

The kids played all afternoon while Demelza sat in the shade with her alabaster skin and her wide brimmed hat, slathering sunblock on herself, her kids, her husband, and even the dog’s nose.  She laughed uproariously when Ross helped the twins completely bury him in the sand, just his head sticking out.  He had helped them dig a hole big enough for him to lay in, but they covered him up themselves with sand, and even Demelza got in on the action and helped them.  She took a fun picture of him with her phone before they helped dig him out again.  At one point, he just sat up through all the sand still covering him, much like Frankenstein rising from his bed, and chased shrieking kids, a barking dog, and even Demelza, who also screamed, around the beach, running up behind her and swinging her around by the waist. They discovered the beach house had an outdoor shower, so they all rinsed off and went inside for dinner.  After the meal, Ross took them to the basement, or lower level of the house.  It was anything but a basement. The kids gaped their mouths when they saw the home theater that mimicked an actual movie theater.  There was also a gym with a wall of windows that seemed to look out into water.  “What is this here?”  Demelza asked pointing to the windows.  “This isn’t the ocean?”  “No,”  Ross smiled, “It’s the bottom of the pool.  You can see people swimming in it from here.  You can even swim past the windows and wave if you wanted to.”  “Note to self, Ross,” she said with a raised eyebrow, “not a private place for any romantic escapades…”

Back in the theater, Jeremy said, “If only we would’ve known about this place, maybe we could’ve brought…”  “This movie?” Ross said opening a cabinet and producing the DVD of Frozen.  The twins jumped up and down.  Ross’s friend and owner of the house had typed out a detailed and easy to follow instruction sheet, and Ross had the movie playing on the big screen in no time. The theater also had a pop corn machine, but much to the kids’ and even Ross’s disappointment, Demelza was worried about using it and cleaning it before they left, and brought them down bowls of microwave popcorn she had packed for the trip.

Demelza excused herself early from the movie to oversee what the sleeping arrangements would be. She climbed the very open stairs to the third floor.  There were 5 bedrooms up there and four bathrooms.  The master and guest bedroom both had their own ensuites.  Two smaller bedrooms shared a jack-and-jill bathroom, which she knew her kids wouldn’t mind since they shared a bathroom at home; and there was a last smaller room, perfect for Dwight and Caroline’s 4 year old twin daughters, Sarah and Sophie, that was very close to another bathroom at the end of the hall. 

Dwight, Caroline and the girls arrived the next day in the late afternoon.  Even though they all lived in the same city, everyone was so busy that Ross and Demelza rarely got to see them as much as they would like to.  Everyone was so excited to spend these 4 days together.  “Caroline!” Demelza shouted as she ran down the driveway to hug her best friend.  Ross came out to help Dwight carry bags in, as Caroline was quite the packer; and Jeremy and Julia greeted Sarah and Sophie, who felt more like cousins to them than just friends.  They showed everyone around the house and helped them get situated in their bedrooms.

Everyone then congregated in the kitchen while Demelza made a fancy dinner.  The kids all sat at the island with their coloring books.  Caroline looked over at them while Ross and Dwight cracked open bottles of Sam Adams. “Look at poor Jeremy!” she said, “He’s the only boy with all these young girls!”  Julia looked up from her coloring book, “He doesn’t mind.  He’s always surrounded by girls at preschool.”  “What?”  Demelza looked up from her cutting board.  “Yeah,” Julia went on, “every girl fights to be his partner when we have to pair up.  Ashton and Aubrey actually pushed each other down because they both wanted to work with him.  Mrs. Morgenstern made a rule that I always have to be his partner now so nobody fights, even though I don’t want to be,” and she rolled her eyes. Demelza shot Ross a worried glance. “Don’t look at me, Demelza,” Ross chuckled.  I never had this problem.  Jeremy’s much cooler and more good looking than I ever was.  I was a very late bloomer.  I’m just the guy who likes to wear odd jumpers until I hired a stylist who told me to always wear jeans and a t-shirt…and to wax my back hair.”  Caroline let out a guffaw.  “Ashton kissed me on the cheek and I had to wipe the slobber off,” Jeremy remembered in disgust.  Demelza again looked to Ross who shrugged his shoulders.

Ross and Demelza learned a valuable lesson about their children as everyone gathered at the big table for dinner.  Demelza set beautifully arranged plates in front of her husband and guests as she also got chicken nuggets ready for her children.  They were hysterical.  “We want to eat what you’re eating!” Julia said while pointing to the plates.  Ross was the first to speak, “Oh no, sweetheart, you wouldn’t like this.  It’s…” and he looked to Demelza for explanation while she said, “Pork medallions with a balsamic reduction, sweet potato puree with butter, brown sugar and a kiss of nutmeg, and roasted brussels sprouts in olive oil.”   Jeremy and Julia watched as both Sarah and Sophie sampled everything, raving how good it was.  

Jeremy was sobbing as Demelza pushed the nuggets in front of him.  “Jeremy, you don’t like pork.  Remember when I made you try it and you made that loud gagging noise until I took it away?”  “No I like it!” he said between sobs.  Ross reminded Julia, “You don’t like sweet potatoes…”  “YES I DOOOOOOOOOOO!”  She was now on the floor in a fit.  Demelza made them plates of very small portions as all the dinner guests watched them consume everything.  No one was more surprised than Ross and Demelza.  For years they had been asking them nicely to try things, and here all they had to do was tell them they absolutely could not have Demelza’s food.

Everyone went outside after dinner to enjoy the hour left of daylight.  Demelza and Caroline sat on the deck, anxious for girl-time and getting caught up.  As they watched Ross and Dwight playing in the sand with the children, Caroline said to Demelza, “You know, we have both married the biggest dorks in the whole world.”  Demelza laughed, “Yes, we have! But they’re good to us and they love our children.”  Caroline asked, “What is this game they seem to be playing?”  “I’m not sure,” Demelza shrugged, “but it seems to involve a lot of running and screaming, and no rules.”  Demelza reached for the bottle of red wine she had chilling in a bucket of ice.  “I bought this just for us to enjoy on this trip.  They assured me this was the best merlot they had.”  “That was so sweet of you, Demelza, and I’m sorry that you went through the trouble because I can’t have any.”  “Oh my goodness, Caroline?  Does this mean what I think it does?”  Demelza squeezed her best friend’s hand, “Yes! Dwight and I are pregnant again!” “Caroline!”  Demelza shrieked with joy, “What great news! How far along are you?”  “Enough to be horribly sick.  I swear I can’t brush my teeth without throwing up.  I’m about 12 weeks, which is when Dwight and I agreed we would start telling people.” 

Caroline reached out for Demelza’s hand again, “What about you and Ross?  Have you spoken about maybe having another child after losing…am I allowed to say her name…Isabella?”  Caroline was the only person in the world that Demelza had told what Ross wanted to name the child the surrogate had lost.  It meant so much to her that she had a friend she could talk to about it.  “No.  Not one word.  He’s never brought it up again but he was really hit hard.  Harder than I thought.  He might have taken it worse than I did, even though I was devastated.  I think he decided that we’re fine the way we are, and I agree with him.”  Caroline gave her hand a final squeeze before releasing it, “Just as well.  Jeremy and Julia are great kids.  You both are so lucky, and I know those kids are lucky to have you as parents.”  Demelza smiled over at her.

The women looked out and saw the men building a fire on the beach.  Ross looked up at his wife and mouthed the word “S’mores.”  Demelza excused herself from the deck and ran into the house to grab the tray she had put the graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hershey bars on.  Demelza and Caroline took the tray and Demelza’s wine and moved down to the beach to join the men and kids.  They sat laughing and talking and wiping sticky marshmallow goo from children’s hands and faces, as the four kids ate their s’mores and fed Garrick marshmallows from their hands.  Even though there was enough seating, out of habit Ross patted his lap, inviting Demelza to sit, and he wrapped his arms around her. 

Caroline looked over at her husband and nodded to indicate she had already told Demelza.  “Caroline and I have some exciting news,” Dwight announced, “We’re pregnant with our third child!”  Demelza was the first to speak, “Isn’t that wonderful, Ross?” “Indeed it is,” and he tightened his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  She didn’t need to say anything.  Ross knew that no matter how happy she was acting, a little piece of her was thinking regretfully how she herself would never get pregnant or give birth.  He admired how well she was handling it.  She was strong, and she would never make this moment about her instead of Caroline.  But he knew she was secretly hurting.

It began to grow dark and the kids were yawning.  Both families retreated to the house to get the kids to bed.  Ross and Demelza were already downstairs again ready to carry on the evening’s festivities when Dwight said from the stairs, “Caroline’s not feeling the best.  I’m so sorry but we are going to turn in.  But you guys stay up as long as you want, you don’t need to be quiet on our account, or go take a walk on the beach.  We will be here with the kids.”  Ross and Demelza were also tired and decided to go to bed as well.  Demelza went up first as Ross locked all the doors and then climbed the stairs.  In the bedroom, he opened one of the windows to hear the waves and pulled the floor to ceiling sheers closed. He climbed into bed next to Demelza, who was still fully clothed and laying on top of the unturned bed.  Ross laid beside her, both looking up at the ceiling.  “Was I dreaming or did our kids eat your fancy, gourmet food tonight?”  They both laughed in disbelief.  “Brussel sprouts, Ross!  They ate brussel sprouts!  I never thought I’d see the day.”  They laughed again and became silent.  Ross suddenly asked her, “Are you ok?”  “Me?” She sounded surprised. “Why?  Why wouldn’t I be?”  “Caroline’s news,” he explained.  “Oh…yeah. I’m ok.” He knew she was hurting a bit so he told her, “When I found out the twins were coming, it’s all I could think about.  Not an hour of a day went by when I wasn’t thinking about how excited I was to meet them, or building cribs, or painting walls.  It was the kick in the ass I needed to quit smoking, and I thought about all the ways I could change my life to be a better man for them. They were all I could think about, and I wasn’t pregnant.  Didn’t you feel the same?”  “Of course I did, Ross.” “Then don’t feel bad about not being able to get pregnant. The kids love you and you love the kids so much, I love you and I love the kids so much.  Don’t borrow trouble that we don’t even have.” He turned to look at her as she smiled at him. Ross asked her, “Do you hear that?”  “What?”  “The waves, the ocean. Let’s go for a walk.”

They both peeked in on their children who were sleeping soundly before heading back downstairs.  On the beach, Ross started out holding her hand and then put his arm around her.  The moon was illuminating the landscape in such a beautiful way and just a hint of a sunset was left in the sky. “Do you know what I always think about?” he asked her as she looked up at him, “What if you had never frozen your eggs?  The reason our children are as smart, kind, and as wonderful as they are is because they are so much like you.  I can’t imagine if they had my DNA and some random stranger’s.  You’ve played such a large role in who they are, Demelza.  Giving birth is only one part of a much bigger picture.”  They walked a bit more.  He tenderly kissed her and then held her to his chest. 

He was smoothing his fingers through her red curls when she heard him say, “Let’s go skinny-dipping.”  “What?  Are you crazy?” She peeled herself back from him to look at his face.  “I don’t know, Demelza, maybe I am crazy.  But we’re here…on this beach…on this beautiful evening and I just think we should.”  She kept looking at him.  “We’re not getting any younger, Demelza.  Let’s do something young and dumb.”  “Couldn’t we get arrested for public indecency?”  “I’m sure we could,” he told her, “that’s why we should do it.”

Before she could think about her decision, she watched her husband shedding all his clothes and his bare ass running into the ocean.  “How cold is it?”  she shouted to him.  “Not too bad.  Come in!”  “Ross Poldark!” she said as she shook her head in disbelief that she was actually doing this.  She piled her clothes next to his as she ran in.  “Good lord, Ross, it’s freezing!”  She swam over to where he was, the water up to his neck.  “I’m used to it now, Demelza.  I don’t think it’s that bad.” he told her.  He held her hands in the water and pulled her closer to him. He was doing wonderful things to her neck with his mouth and teeth and his hands cupped her breast as she rested hers on his shoulders.  “Ross, I’m getting out now.”  “Why?”  “There’s a fish or something that keeps crashing into me.  It’s making me scared.”  “Is it this fish?” he asked her.  “Yes!” she said, “is it crashing into you too?” “Demelza, it IS me.”  “Seriously, Ross!  Do you ever give that thing a rest?”  “Demelza, if you could only see how lovely you look with the moonlight shining in your eyes and on your face.”  He kissed her as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.  “Make love to me, Demelza,” he rasped with a sultry voice that gave her a new set of goosebumps, not caused by the temperature of the sea.  “Here?  In the water?”  Like two randy teenagers?  Ross, what’s gotten into you?”  “I don’t know, Demelza.  Maybe it’s the ocean or the way you look in the moonlight.  I feel like a teenager tonight and with this lighting, you don’t look a day over seventeen.”  She started in, “Our children are in the house…” “with Uncle Dwight and Aunt Caroline…” he reminded her.  He then told her, “with your beautiful red hair, you kind of look like a siren of the sea and I think all men have a fantasy about mermaids…”

She kissed him.  Then began the awkward fumblings of trying to find each other.  “Hold still, Demelza!”  “We’re going to drown, Ross!”  “Demelza, I’m standing with my feet on the bottom, so we’re not going to drown. Put your legs around me again.”  “Where are you, Ross?”  He brought her hand down to his manhood, “Here.”  “Ross, let’s just go inside.  This is too diffi…oh.”  He was inside her now.  “There you are, sweetheart.” he said as he exhaled.  She wrapped her legs around his waist as she felt his hands at her hips and his fingers on her buttocks.  He began sliding her on and off him as he stood.  “Ross…”  “Stop?  Want to go in the house?”  “No, babe, it’s good.  Keep going.”  They found their rhythm as he thrusted into her. Ross noticed that Demelza went from needing a little coaxing that this was a good idea, to being incredibly into it as her hands traveled up his neck to his wet hair, and she bit at his lower lip as they kissed, making him moan with delight. Under the cover of darkness, with just the moon to light their way, they made love as the sea swallowed up their cries of passion.

Ross got out first and quickly threw his clothes on. He then handed Demelza’s clothes to her and she stood behind him as she dressed to shield herself from would-be-passers-by.  “I don’t think anyone saw us,” he told her.  “Except those joggers who shouted ‘Get a room!’”  “Is that what they said?”  Ross laughed, “I heard something but I was a little bit preoccupied at the time.”  “Ross, our hair is wet and we’re going to look really suspicious to Dwight and Caroline.  They will snicker at our lack of self-control.”  “Demelza, when a man tells another man to take a woman on a walk on the beach, both men already know what the goal of that evening will be.”  He took her hand and led her back to the beach house.  She kissed him on the cheek and said, “Best time I’ve ever had in the Pacific Ocean.”  “Demelza…please tell me you’ve not had this kind of fun in the Atlantic!”  She hit him on the arm, “Of course I haven’t!”  “Gulf of Mexico?” he jokingly asked. “Caribbean Sea? Lake Erie? Straits of Gibraltar?” He opened the door to the beach house and they went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is fiction. I KNOW that nobody goes into the Pacific Ocean at night. It's cold and it's dangerous, but it's incredibly ROMANTIC, so I went for it. I hope you can forgive me. Are we really reading fanfic because we love ACCURACY, or are we here for ROMANCE?!?!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue at sea makes Ross a hero...

The next morning, Ross, and the entire house, was awakened by the smell of Demelza’s pecan rolls baking in oven.  One by one, the members of the beach house made their way down to the kitchen island as Demelza informed them how many minutes were left before the rolls were done.  The beach house had an espresso machine, and Demelza put her former barista knowledge to good use as she made everyone lattes and cappuccinos.  Demelza even made Caroline and the kids steamers, which are just steamed milk with syrup flavoring, no caffeine involved.

Ross put on oven mitts and was getting the rolls out of the oven as Demelza was checking to make sure they were all the way done in the middle.  “Don’t bother,” Caroline told Demelza, “the best rolls are the ones that are still doughy in the middle!”  “I agree!  But this one over here,” and made a gesture to Ross with just her eyes only, “has to have them well done.”  Everyone sat down to the island for the gooey, sugary rolls, including Jeremy and Julia who suddenly had no recollection of the time Julia gagged up a pecan that went flying across Demelza’s LA kitchen when asked if she would try a bite.  It helped that Sarah and Sophie were polishing them off with vigor, and who were the Poldark twins to be outdone?

The kids were watching Peppa Pig on the TV in the adjacent family room as the four adults cleaned up the breakfast dishes.  “I’m sorry I passed out so early yesterday,” Caroline said apologetically, “I just wasn’t feeling good.”  “It’s ok,” Ross and Demelza said in unison and then smiled at each other when they did.  “What did you guys do last night?” Dwight asked the couple.  “Us?  What did we do? Uhhhh…” Demelza was almost stammering. “We… uhhhhh…” Ross came to the aid of his blushing wife, “went for that walk you suggested.  After you said it, it sounded like such a good idea to us both and it was a beautiful night.”  “Sounds romantic,” Caroline mused.  “It was,” Ross agreed and gave Demelza an almost imperceptible wink.

It was their last full day at the beach house and both couples with their children made good use of it.  They spent their day in the pool, the kids with their swimmies on their arms, and Caroline and Demelza on their rafts, their sunblock, hats, and sunglasses on. Everyone went down to the gym minus Ross and Dwight, who swam past the pool windows, waving to everyone inside and making them giggle.

Ross and Dwight grilled a perfect dinner of hamburgers and hotdogs for the kids, all while sipping multiple bottles of beer.  Chicken was grilled for the adults, and Ross coated each chicken breast with Demelza’s special honey / ginger glaze.  Demelza had packed Ross’s special apron that said, “Kiss the Cook,” and Caroline snapped an adorable pic of Demelza kissing Ross’s cheek as he wielded his grilling spatula.

Dinner was eaten on the patio table of the deck, and then the dinner party congregated on the beach for a final evening fire.  Demelza had made root beer floats for everyone.  Her kids were delirious.  “Where has this been all my life?” Jeremy remarked as he tasted his for the very first time.  Everyone giggled.  Demelza added Kahlua to all the adults’ except Caroline’s.  The whole time they were sitting on the beach, Demelza kept hearing a dog barking in the distance.  It didn’t sound like Garrick at all.  In fact, she felt bad for the dog, because it sounded like it was in distress.  Just a few minutes earlier, the kids, Ross and Dwight had all thrown a frisbee around for Garrick, who loved jumping into the air and catching them between his strong jaws.  No doubt he was tired and was laying in the sand under someone’s chair.  As she got up to gather glasses and spoons to take back to the kitchen, something in the distance caught her eye.  It was a dog way out in the ocean.  It was frantically treading water and barking pitifully.  It looked like a golden retriever.  In a panic, she scanned under everyone’s chairs and couldn’t find him.

“Ross, I think that’s Garrick!  It looks like he’s drowning!” she said pointing.  “What?”  Ross sprung up from his chair and put a hand over his eyes to scan the ocean.  “My god, Demelza, it is!”  He quickly removed his t-shirt as he ran into the waves.  Demelza couldn’t help noticing how natural Ross looked as he dove effortlessly into the water.  In fact, what didn’t Ross look good doing?  Throwing a football: check. Kicking a soccer ball: yes. Riding a horse: god yes. She had had so many past boyfriends that she thought were attractive until she saw them running, dancing, or heard them chewing. She remembered one previous boyfriend who had invited her to a club.  She had been crazy about him, but when the music played and he started in, she dropped her jaw in wonderment at the odd movements he called dancing.  It was surprising and laughable.  It was equally surprising when she and Ross had gone to a club for the first time.  The music started and she dropped her jaw this time at how great he looked.  Most men she knew were not that good at dancing. The entire floor took notice too.  It was all she could do not to find a dark corner somewhere in the club and overwhelm him by totally having her way with him.  Instead she settled for shouting in his ear over the music, “Wow, you’re a great dancer!”    

She didn’t have time to think of any of this now.  She considered Garrick to be Ross and her first child, the child they had for two years before the twins came, and now he was in the middle of the ocean and in trouble.  Dwight was running after Ross into the water until Demelza stopped him.  “We might need you to rescue Ross if he starts drowning!” Demelza told him. The entire party was now on the shore, her kids a sobbing mess.  Demelza remembered the days she could hold both twins at the same time, one on each hip.  But those days were long over.  Demelza picked one hysterical child up as the other clung to her leg.  A few minutes later she swapped them out. 

Everyone watched the little dot that was Ross, join the other dot in the distance that was Garrick.  They saw Ross swimming back to the shore with the scared dog in tow.  When he got close enough to stand, they saw Ross pick up the shaking canine in his arms and he carried him to where they were all waiting.  The closer they got, the more Garrick wagged his tail, sending jets of water everywhere from his wet fur.  “What happened?” Demelza asked Ross.  “I think one of his tennis balls got in the water and he just followed it out,” he told everyone.  “He’s a good swimmer, but where he was at, it had dropped off pretty good and he was in very deep waters.  I think he just got scared.”  He put the dog down who seemed to be just a little shaky and wobbly, but was still very much Garrick.  He licked the kids faces who were still very shaken up.  “I thought it was a rip-current, Ross!” Demelza said with her hand on her chest as if she were trying to slow down her heart, “I thought you both were going to drown!”  “No, nothing like that,” he reassured her, “It was just a sudden deep drop.  One minute I was standing, and the next the bottom had disappeared, no doubt taking Garrick by surprise.”  

That evening, they monitored Garrick to see if he would have any intestinal distress from swallowing salt water, but he seemed to be fine.  He slept a lot, first in the sand as the men were putting out the fire, and then in the house on the rug in front of the fireplace.  “I’m going to call Dr. Sarah when we get back to town and have him examined, just in case,” Demelza told everyone.

After such an eventful evening, everyone was ready for bed.  Ross watched as all four children sat on their knees on the hearth rug and gave Garrick a goodnight kiss.  He had given the entire house a good scare.  Dwight was taking his girls to bed followed by Ross and the twins.  Ross had found a pretty beach stone earlier in the sand, and knowing how his daughter loved to collect them, he put it on her dresser for her to see in the morning when she woke up. He then showered in his ensuite, and came back into the bedroom to join Demelza, who was already reading in bed.  “Good night, Demelza,” he said as he got comfortable on his side.  He was very tired from his heart-stopping swim to rescue Garrick. Demelza had other ideas, “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how sexy you looked tonight diving in the water.”  “Oh?” he asked turning over to face her.  “Yes, you looked so rugged and manly.”  He smiled.  “I wasn’t trying to be,” he told her, “I was kind of scared shitless.  I just wanted to get to Garrick as fast as I could.”  “Well, you’re a hero, Ross.”  “Am I now?” he asked amused. 

So much for being tired.  He was now hovering above her as she tossed her book on the bedside table.  “You want me, don’t you?” he asked while slyly smiling at her.  His stomach got butterflies when she said, “See for yourself.”  He had been too tired to notice but now saw she was wearing a lacy nightie that was new to him.  It was short and barely covered what it needed to. He was kissing her neck as he slipped a hand underneath the hem, giving him the answer that he wanted.  “You DO want me,” he almost purred in her ear after his explorations of her womanhood.  She smiled.  “Is this new?” he asked her with a voice that already was slightly panting.  She answered with her head thrown back as now he had turned his attention to her breasts.  “Yes. I bought it just for this trip.”  “Thank you,” he said while peeling the lace back to reveal a breast that he took in his mouth.  “It’s beautiful but it has to go” he said as he helped her sit up briefly, making short work of it’s removal.  He was kissing a line down to her belly button, stopping to put his tongue inside.  His kisses kept traveling lower as he reached the places she allowed only him to see.  He kissed her there, her scent intoxicating.  She felt crooked fingers inside of her, teasing the spot that sent her over her edge.  He stood to remove his boxers, but before doing so, he looked her in the eyes as one by one, his fingers went in his mouth.  “Hurry,” she was not able to wait a second longer.  He was above her again. He eased into her effortlessly as she was already so slick and ready.  He began his movements.  He had just barely started when he heard her say, “Harder.”  He lifted a beautiful ivory skinned leg and threw it over his shoulder.  New and deeper sensations opened up to them both.  “Demelza…” He quickened his pace.  He was losing it.  He was waiting as long as he could but saw the rosy flush spread across his wife’s face and chest and knew she was on the threshold herself.  He let go and released himself at the same time she did, both as quietly as they could, so as not to wake up all the other occupants of the house.

Ross rolled off her and covered the bottom half of them with the sheets, just their torsos still exposed to the night air.  “What got into you tonight, Mrs. Poldark?” he said as he tried to catch his breath.  “Just a thank you, for rescuing Garrick.”  She was so lovely to him.  He kissed her with sweet and tender after-sex kisses.  They laid like this for several minutes in the quiet of the room as they drifted off to sleep.  Ross nearly jumped out of his skin when a cold hand was on his back and a small voice was saying, “Daddy…”

It was Julia.  Ross didn’t know if he should keep shielding his wife’s naked chest with his own body or roll over.  Demelza was reaching for the sheet to cover them both to their necks as Ross turned to face his daughter.  Evidently, he had forgotten to lock the door.  “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”  She had tears in her eyes, “I’m worried about Garrick.  He’s sleeping all alone downstairs and he’s afraid to come up here.  I want him to sleep on my bed so I can make sure he’s ok.  Can you carry him up?”  “You’re right, Julia.  He is afraid of the open steps because he can see between them.  He doesn’t like heights.  It’s actually a good idea to bring him up to monitor him.  I’m proud of you for thinking of that.”  He smiled at his daughter.  “Well…” she said confused as she saw him just laying there, “are you getting up or not?”  “I am… but…uh, I need to put some clothes on…because…mine got splashed by the sea.  “Your underwear is right here on the floor,” she told him.  “I put them there so they would dry, sweetheart.”  She looked down and asked, “Why is mommy’s nightgown also on the floor?”  “Also wet and drying off.”  She bent down and picked up the nightgown.  “It’s completely dry, daddy.”  “Would you look at that.  Demelza, looks like you’re ready,” and he took the nightgown from Julia and handed it to his wife.  “You don’t have to pick that up, sweetheart,” and bent down from the bed for his underwear before his daughter could reach it.  “Why were you hugging mommy when I came in?”  “Julia, mommy was hugging me for rescuing Garrick and then we fell asleep.” “With no clothes on…” “They were drying…”  “Why didn’t you just put dry clothes on, mommy?  Your suitcase is literally right there.”  Ross was laughing now as he looked over at Demelza.  “Your daughter just said ‘literally’ exactly like you do.”

This was not going smoothly. “Julia,” Ross was desperate to distract her, “Did you see I put a beach stone on your dresser that I found tonight.”  “No, I didn’t,” she said beaming from ear to ear.  “Why don’t you go to your room and look at it, and I’ll be right there to go get Garrick, ok?”  She nodded, and was gone.  Ross turned and looked at Demelza.  He widened his eyes, puffed out his cheeks and slowly blew air out of his mouth in relief that Julia was gone.  “I guess I forgot to lock the door.”  She rolled her eyes.  “In my defense, I was TIRED, and I thought you were too.  I never thought this evening would turn out to be so…eventful.”  He got up and put not only his boxers on, but his shorts and a t-shirt. If he had jeans and a coat he would’ve put that on too.  A scarf and a hat. Anything to cover himself up from his daughter who had almost seen too much.  He and Julia went downstairs to find Garrick laying in the same spot they had left him, wagging his tail nervously when he saw them approaching.  Once again, Ross lifted the pooch and carried him up the stairs.  Once up, Ross set him down in the hall and he followed Julia to her room, not missing a beat about jumping onto her bed.  He circled three times before tossing himself down at the foot of her bed.  Ross got Julia tucked in.  “Thank you for saving Garrick today, daddy.  And thank you for the pretty stone.”  He kissed her on the forehead.  “Get some sleep, princess.”  He was turning her light off when she said, “I love you, daddy.”  He replied, “I love you more, Julia.”

 

Ross was driving his family home from Malibu, their wonderful four day trip behind them.  He glanced over at Demelza who was asleep in the seat beside him.  Her face was slightly red with a generous kiss of sun from the weekend, waking up the freckles on the bridge of her nose.  He loved her so much.  He took a hand off the steering wheel long enough to tuck a curl behind her ear.  He was immediately greeted by sleepy eyes, the color of the beautiful sea they had just left behind.  “Shhhh,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to wake you.  Go back to sleep.”  She smiled, not fully awake to begin with, and closed her eyes again.  He glanced in his rearview.  Both kids were slumped in their carseats, Jeremy’s mouth gaping open as he slept.  The snoring noise Ross heard belonged to their dog, Garrick, who had almost drowned but was now stretched out, completely taking up all of the third row bench seating.  It had been a great weekend, except for the Garrick incident.

He pulled into their driveway.  He put the car in park which immediately unlocked the car doors, the sound waking up Demelza.  “I’ll carry the kids in,” he told her, “just get yourself in the house.”  “I’m ok,” she answered and got out to carry a still sleeping Julia into the house and up to her bed.  Ross was behind her also with a sleeping Jeremy.  Ross let Garrick out into the back yard, the dog instantly putting his nose to the ground to sniff out any changes or new happenings in his yard while he was gone.  Ross was bringing the bags in from the van as Demelza was putting away food and starting loads of laundry in the adjacent laundry room.

Ross came up behind her at the kitchen island and put his arms around her waist.  “Did you have a good time, Demelza?”  “Ross, it was the best!  I was so reluctant to come home.  It’s a shame your friend is selling the place and we won’t ever be able to go back.”  He couldn’t have set up a better transition to what he was about to tell her.  “Close your eyes, Demelza.”  She looked at him apprehensively.  “Just do it…please.”  “Ross, I swear…” She closed her eyes.  “Hold out your hand,” he instructed her.  “We just got home!  If this is some kind of trick to get me to hold your…” “No, Demelza, please.  Just do it.”  She held out her hand.  She felt something like metal resting in her palm.  “Open your eyes.”  

She stared down at what seemed to be a key.  “Are you asking me to move in with you?  I’m married!” she joked with him. “My husband is going to be pissed.”  He laughed. “Demelza, this is the key to…the beach house.”  “What?”  “I wanted to buy it the moment I heard my director was selling it.  He and I orchestrated this trip to see if you and the kids would even like it.  I called Saturday night and transferred all the funds.  I’ll go down to the bank tomorrow and sign all the papers.”  “Ross, we can’t afford this.  The house was huge and gorgeous.”  “My mom, our accountant, has been telling me for a while that our “fun fund” was quite large.  Don’t worry, this doesn’t touch the twins’ college money at all.  And, he was really eager to sell quickly and gave me a price I thought was incredibly reasonable.”  “How much?”  “Demelza…I didn’t want to tell you that.”  “Ross, how much?”  He whispered the price in her ear.  Her eyes were wide, “That’s it?  That’s not what I expected.”  “See, I didn’t do anything reckless or dumb.”  He kissed her on the forehead and motioned towards the key still in her open palm, “Put this on your keychain.  It’s the key to your Malibu beach house.”  She shook her head as she tightened her fingers around it.  “We could get in the car right now and be there in 58 minutes if the kids didn’t have school tomorrow.”  “Ross…” she was speechless, “you’re too good to me.”  “I think the same of you,” and they took their bags upstairs to unpack.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Demelza back at work, Ross is the only one to help out in a last minute emergency...

Ross and Demelza made several trips with the kids to the beach house after it was theirs, sometimes going in the morning and coming home in the evening of the same day.  They added their own touches like personalizing the kids rooms, turning Julia’s into a bedroom fit for a princess and Jeremy’s into super-hero headquarters.  A contractor came in and installed stairs that Garrick could easily navigate, and Ross changed the doorknob to the master bedroom when he saw that it didn’t have a lock.  “See?” he said proudly, “I can no longer be blamed for not locking the door the time Julia walked in on us if there wasn’t ever a lock to begin with!” 

It was on their drive home on a Wednesday night while the kids were sleeping in their carseats that Demelza told Ross her big news.  “I want to go back to work, Ross.”  “Yeah?”  “Yeah.  But only for a week. Friday through Friday.”  “How’s that?” he asked her.  “My CIA friend, Elaine, is opening a pop-up restaurant in an old factory building for a week and has asked me to be a line-cook.  I really want to do it, Ross,” she told him, not knowing how he would react.  “It sounds great, Demelza.” he smiled at her, “I think you should.”  “Well…I’ll be gone every night next week…” “So? I can handle it.  We’ll be fine,” he told her.  “Are you forgetting that Julia has her final dance recital Wednesday night and a dress rehearsal the night before?”  Ross groaned in pain, “God, I forgot about that.”  “Why do you hate taking her to dance so much?”  “It’s the dance moms,” he told her, “they sit around me like a bunch of piranhas.  I’m the only man there.  They sit so close to me that I can feel their breath on my neck.  They stare at me instead of their daughters.  Laken’s mom invited me to her house for dinner, and Grace’s mom asked me for an autograph and to have her picture taken with me, then put her hand on my ass while it was being taken.”  “Poor Ross!” Demelza laughed sympathetically, “Your life is so rough.” She looked at him, “Will you do it?  Will you take Julia to dance?”  “Yes…” he said reluctantly, “With you gone I’ll have to take Jeremy with me too.  Maybe they will see me with him and leave us alone…”  Demelza reached over to squeeze his upper arm as he drove.  “Thank you,” she smiled at him.  She also said, “Good lord, Ross, have you been working out at the beach house?  Your bicep is massive!”  His eyebrows went up and down as he slyly smiled at her.  “Filming is in less than a month.  Gotta stop looking like a dad and get my on-screen body back.  I can show you when we get home…”

 

Monday night rolled around.  It was night four of Demelza’s job, all of this being the first time she had been in a restaurant kitchen since her CIA days, and she loved it.  She could sear a scallop to perfection and was given that assignment as well as the risotto.  All proteins were cooked to order meaning everything was “a la minute” and fired as the orders were placed.  Demelza loved the stress and how fast paced everything was.  She felt like she had gotten in the weeds, or behind in her orders for a while, as the bell kept ringing with new ones faster than she could assemble her plates. But that just made her work twice as hard.  It was in a lull that she remembered in fright that she hadn’t made a tutu for Julia’s recital.  She had planned on doing this tonight before she took this job.  Maybe Ross could help her out if she asked him nicely.

She stepped out into the back alley where the other chefs were smoking and took out her phone to call him.  She heard his lovely baritone voice saying, “Yes, Demelza?  Are you checking up on us because we’re fine…”  “No, I actually need to ask you a question,” she told him, “How much do you love me?”  “Demelza… I don’t like how this is starting out.”  “Ross, I totally forgot that I need to make Julia a tutu…by tomorrow.”  “Demelza… what do you want ME to do about it?”  “Would you pretty please make it?  Pretty please?”  She heard nothing but silence. “Here, look at your phone.  I just sent you a how-to youtube video.  It’s super easy.”  He peeled the phone back from his face and saw the link.  “Demelza!” She could tell he was not happy about this.  “Would you possibly consider picking up the supplies from the craft store?”  “This just gets better and better,” he said annoyed.  “I’ve already called the store and told them my dilemma.  Everything should be waiting for you.  All you have to do is go pick it up.”  “How will they know it’s for me?” he asked her.  “You’ll just have to say that your wife was the one that called it in.  Anyways, I may or may not have told them that an incredibly good looking man was coming in and when he opens his mouth to speak, he will have the sexiest Irish accent.  So I’m sure they will know it’s you.” 

He gave a huge sigh of annoyance, “Demelza, you owe me BIG TIME.”  “I know,” she said nodding her head.  “I will expect…” “I knew this before I called you,” she interrupted him.  “All of it, Demelza.  You don’t get to skip any of the parts.”  “Ross, I know!  Sheesh!  I totally understand what this entails.”  “Alright,” he told her.  “I’ve got to go because evidently I have tutu supplies to pick up at the craft store.  Love you.”  “Thank you for doing this, Ross. Love you too,” she replied and went back to the kitchen.

Forty five minutes later, Ross was sitting at the kitchen island, watching a youtube video and staring at multiple rolls of pink tulle.  Even though the twins accompanied Ross to the craft store, they had no interest in helping him put the tutu together.  Ross stared at the supplies for a few more minutes before he picked up his phone and dialed it.  “Hello?” the man on the other line said.  “Hey, Dwight.  It’s Ross.  Can you come over and help me with something?  I’ve got a fridge of cold beer to bribe you with.”  “What’s up?”  Dwight asked his best friend.  “Are we building something?  Car repairs?  Medical question about the kids?”  “No…not quite.” Ross didn’t even know how to tell him.  “Just come over if you’re not busy.”

Fifteen minutes later, Dwight, with a cold beer in hand, was also staring at the craft supplies with Ross and laughing hysterically.  Dwight was holding his hand out, “Hand it over…”  “What?” Ross asked confused.  “Your Man Card.  You’ve lost the right to carry it around.” “Oh really…said the man with two daughers and one on the way?” Ross teased him.  “Your day is coming my friend. Your day is coming.”  

Both men sat at the island measuring and cutting the rolls of tulle per the instructions on the video.  Belching from the beer while they cut pink strips made them feel more manly. It was brought out in the instructions that the tutu was easier to make while wearing, so Ross stood with an elastic band around him while Dwight handed him strips of pink glittery fabric that Ross secured to his own waist.  Once they started, it really didn’t take too long, maybe 25 minutes total.  Ross stood with the finished tutu still on him.  “Done, my friend,” he said giving a sigh of relief.  “Want another beer?”  As Ross walked over to the fridge, still donning the glittery skirt, Dwight called out to him, “Hey Ross…” and as he turned to face him, snapped a pic on his phone.  “I believe I have blackmailing material,” Dwight joked with him.

The men got Julia down to the kitchen and had her try it on, making sure the elastic wasn’t too big, and since it was only being held together by a safety pin, the fit could be easily changed.  She beamed and the tutu inspired her to turn all sorts of pirouettes in the kitchen.  “Thank you, Daddy!” she shrieked with joy and ran upstairs still wearing it.  

Demelza got home around midnight to a house who’s occupants were all asleep.  Ross woke up as she climbed in bed, “How was work?” he asked her.  “Good,” she told him and snuggled up beside him.  “Hey, if that was the tutu on Julia’s chair that I saw when I kissed her goodnight, you did a really good job.”  Ross smiled sleepily.  “Want to collect your payment now?” she asked as she stroked his chest hair with her hand.  “It can wait,” he told her.  “I’m exhausted and I bet you are too.”  She snuggled up even closer to him.  She loved that he wasn’t holding this over her head.  “Good night, Ross.”  He didn’t answer as he was already asleep.

The rest of the week went without a hitch.  Tuesday night went smoothly and the dance moms left Ross and Jeremy alone for the most part since it was a dress rehearsal and they were too busy coaching their daughters.  The recital on Wednesday also went well.  Ross filmed all of  Julia’s performances on his phone and sent the videos to Demelza who watched them at work while washing the final dishes up before going home.  Julia tried her very best and did as well as any five year old could.  At times she seemed to break out into her own unique dance that the others didn’t seem to know about, and Ross stifled his laughter and clapped the loudest when the ensemble took their bow.  Jeremy played a game on Demelza’s IPAD the entire time and was seemingly unimpressed.  Ross had to elbow him every time it was appropriate to clap.

It was now Saturday night, and Demelza was done with her job.  The twins’ pre-school had an annual tradition of holding a Father / Daughter dance on the last Saturday night before “graduation” and Ross was actually excited to go.  He let Julia pick out what he would wear, choosing a grey suit and a striped tie; and Demelza had taken Julia to get a dress that Ross had not seen yet.  Ross was waiting at the foot of the stairs when Demelza and Julia started coming down.  “Wait…” and Julia headed back up.  Demelza came down to stand by Ross.  “You look so very handsome,” she told him as she linked her arm in his.  Julia came down the stairs holding a clear box. “I forgot your flower, daddy,” she told him.  Demelza looked up at Ross.  Just as she expected, moisture was building up in his eyes, not quite escaping down his cheeks.  “Princess, you look beautiful,” he told her, trying his best to hold it together.  “Let mommy pin that on me, so you don’t hurt yourself.”  Demelza took the boutonniere from the box.  She lingered a little longer than she needed to on his fresh-out-of-the-gym pecs as she carefully attached the flower to his lapel.  “Don’t forget my corset,” Julia told him.  Demelza and Ross had a good chuckle.  “You know you’re a period-drama actor when your 5 year old knows the word corset,” Ross laughed.  “CORSAGE, sweetheart, and it’s right here,” he said slipping the elastic around her tiny wrist.  Demelza took some quick pics before Ross told his daughter, “Your mini-van awaits you…” and they were gone.

Demelza let Jeremy choose what he wanted to do, and he immediately suggested that they should go to Chuck E Cheese’s for pizza and games.  It was their special night together, so Demelza quickly agreed.  They were just nearly back from the restaurant and getting ready for bed when Ross and Julia came home.  “That didn’t take long,” Demelza sounded surprised, “How was it?”  “It was nice,” Ross said.  “My only complaint is that I think the girls are a little too young for this.  They just congregated together and talked about 5 year old girl things and us dads were left trying to find things to talk to each other about, like fantasy football.”  “All my teachers asked daddy to dance,” Julia told her mom.  “Really?” Demelza asked while raising an eyebrow.  “Did the teachers ask all daddies to dance or just daddy?”  “Just daddy.  There were teachers there I’ve never even seen before.  All lined up.  Asked daddy for his autograph and everything.”  “Sounds like you were very busy, Ross,” she chuckled as she glanced over at her husband who seemed to be blushing.  “Oh, he didn’t dance with any of them,” Julia informed her.  “He kept saying he was fatter and he was just here to dance with his daughter.”  Demelza shot a look at Ross, “Why would you say you were fatter?”  Ross laughed.  “Flattered.  I said I was flattered which means, Julia, thank you for asking but I really don’t want to.  Are you ready for bed?”  Julia thought a minute.  “I’m flattered, daddy.  Thank you for asking, but I really don’t want to.”  They all laughed as Demelza chased her up the stairs.

Demelza came down from reading the kids several stories since neither one of them was sleepy yet.  Ross was still in his suit, sitting outside while Garrick did his before-bed business.  He rose from the stone bench when he saw Demelza standing on the patio.  “Dance with me,” he told her.  “Here?  Now?  We don’t have any music.”  “We don’t need any,” he told her as he put his arms around her, pressing his stubbly cheek to her face. They held each other and swayed under the moon.  “I don’t think we’ve danced since our wedding, have we?”  “I don’t think so,”  she agreed.  “Why is that?”  “Well, partly because you don’t behave yourself when we do,” she informed him as she felt his hardened manhood pressing into her.  “Demelza, you are just way too lovely,” but it came out in his beautiful accent as ‘loovely.’  “I simply can’t help myself when I’m around you.”  She smiled and kissed him.  She would never get tired of hearing him say this.  “Would you like to finally collect your payment?” she inquired.  He continued dancing with her as he said, “Demelza…about that.  I’m sorry I was such a jerk.  I don’t need any sort of thank you for making our daughter something she needed for dance.  You do so much for the twins, and I’m just glad I could help.  Seeing Julia smile on stage during her performances is all the payment that I need or deserve. I was just initially frustrated because I thought the tutu was going to be too hard for me to make.  But it wasn’t, and I’m sorry for the way I reacted.”  She blinked as she stared at him, “Ross, if you’re trying to get me to snog your brains out…it’s working.  How fast can I get you upstairs?”  “No, seriously,” he wasn’t done yet, “have I told you recently how great of a mom you are?” “Please stop, Ross, you’ll make me cry.”

Demelza took his hand and led him into the house and up the stairs.  He removed his jacket, tie, dress shirt, and pants, handing each piece to Demelza who hung them up carefully in his closet. “Let me take a quick shower,” she told him.  “Demelza…” He knew what she was doing.  One night, at the beginning of their intimate relationship, she had stopped him with tears the first time he went down on her.  He thought he had hurt her and immediately gathered her in his arms to soothe her.  “I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he told her over and over as he stroked her hair while she sobbed. What she told him next stunned him.  She said she had had a serious boyfriend who had actually told her that she was “gross down there” and that she was bad at sex.  Ross was surprised to hear that she believed it to be true.  “Demelza, NO!” he tried his best to comfort her that night.  “There’s something wrong with _him_ , not you!  You’re beautiful, everywhere.” Over time, Ross finally had convinced her that he himself had no complaints whatsoever about her body or their lovemaking, but she still seemed to be scarred by it all.  On this particular night, he came over in just his boxers to where she was standing fully clothed.  “Shower if you want to, darling,” he told her as he kissed her neck, “but you don’t have to on my account.”  “I would just feel better if I did,” she told him.  He nodded and got in bed to wait for her.

In just minutes she joined him. They started kissing.  Things were escalating just as they should.  He then turned his attentions to her breasts, a gentle sucking and circling of his tongue on each.  Then down to her belly button as he gently put his tongue inside.  He kept his kisses going down to her mound.  “Everything is so beautiful here,” he said as he put his fingers on her secret places.  “Keep going?”  She nodded.

He gently brought her knees up, kissing a line from the inside of her knees and up her legs. He stationed himself between her thighs.  He parted her swollen bud of nerves with each thumb to give her a lick with his tongue.  It was electric and she called out, “Ross!” His head popped up immediately. “Are you ok?” “It’s so good I’m afraid I might scream.”  He smiled and went back to what he was doing. Then he began a gentle sucking.  She was writhing as she fisted the bedsheets with each of her hands.  She panted in ecstasy as she felt his tongue going in and out of her just like his body would.  He felt her legs trembling. Her orgasm was overwhelming as she put a pillow over her face to stifle her cries.  She had poured forth her dew that Ross eagerly sampled.  “You taste so sweet, Demelza, so good.”  She knew he was still comforting her like he did that night so long ago.  She loved that after all these years he still remembered the tearful conversation she had had with him.

She removed the pillow from her face to see him hovering above her now.  He gently eased into her, the sensations for her still amplified with another orgasm simmering.  He kissed her and she tasted herself.  “Ross, I’m sorry that I…” “No, you were so delicious, Demelza. So sweet, like honey. The best thing I’ve ever tasted.”  He was too excited from what he had just done to hold himself back any longer and he quickly spilled himself into her with a moan.

He laid beside her as he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss.  “How was it?” he asked.  “It was mind blowing, Ross, as always.”  She squeezed his hand.  He brought the covers up as they both got comfortable for sleep.  “Good night, sweetheart.” “Good night Ross.”  Then she heard him whisper, “I see more emergency craft projects in my future…”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza remember the day that they met the twins...

Ross lay tossing and turning in his Malibu bed.  He reached carefully for his cellphone so as not to wake Demelza and saw the time was 1:07.  He had been laying awake for over an hour.  The wind had picked up and the sheer floor-to-ceiling curtains were dancing in the breezes, but that’s not what was keeping him from sleeping.  Most likely it was the giant, iced cold-brew coffee with an extra shot of espresso that he had had on his way down to the beach house.  He and Demelza had decided last minute to drive down in the evening with the kids and Ross was a bit tired and cranky.  Demelza was the one that suggested they stop at Starbucks where she got herself and the kids Double Chocolately Chip Frappuccinos, (no caffeine to worry about, unless you counted the chocolate,) and Ross his over 30 ounces of caffeine pick-me-up.  Even Garrick was given a complimentary cup of whipped cream when the drive-thru workers saw the dog sticking his head out the window.  Ross started his evening out a bit moody and snapping at everyone, but 24 minutes into the trip and just the ice cubes left in his cup, he was singing silly songs with his family, louder than everyone else, and making jokes that made his kids, and Demelza, laugh uproariously.

But, most likely what was keeping Ross up was the reason why they had decided to come to the beach house.  It was June and Ross was turning 34 tomorrow while next week the twins were turning 6.  They even had gotten Garrick before they were married in the month of June, so June was a big deal.  They always commemorated all three events into one dinner on either birthday, and Demelza had decided this year would be on June 19th, or Ross’s.  Since they had never owned a beach house before, she also decided that the dinner should be held on the beautiful deck overlooking the ocean, so everyone climbed into the car after dinner on June 18th.

Ross was a little freaked out about his age. Turning 30 hadn’t been the best for him, but he knew 34 was no big deal.  _Next year,_ however, at 35, would be a different story.  What bothered him the most now was that his little babies were turning 6.  It didn’t even sound right when he said it out loud, “Jeremy and Julia are six.”  Wasn’t it just yesterday that he and Demelza drove to San Francisco, to the hospital where the surrogate had given birth to their five pound fraternal twins, and then brought them home?  Time was going too fast.

As Ross tossed and turned, he remembered vividly the car ride to San Francisco that day.  He and Demelza rarely had moments of silence, always laughing and chatting away during trips.  But on that day, the silence was impenetrable from their nerves.  Demelza had tried her best to break it by asking Ross questions like, “You brought the parking permit?  Did you remember to lock the door before we left?” but each of those questions were easily answered with a “yes” from him, thus commencing the silence once again.  He tried asking Demelza, “Did you bring the diaper bag and the overnight bag?” and she gave a longer answer by saying, “Our bag is here at my feet and the diaper bag is in the back between the carseats.”  _The carseats,_ he thought.  Glancing in the rearview, he saw two perfectly lined up and safely installed carseats in the back of his bachelor vehicle that had once impressed all the ladies.  Sure Ross had enjoyed the beginnings of his bachelor days; the parties, women, freely flowing alcohol, and sowing his wild oats, but quickly grew bored with it.  It wasn’t fulfilling or who he wanted to be.  He longed for stability and something more.  Today, he had no idea what he had done to get so lucky to be sitting next to his beautiful wife who loved him dearly, while they were on their way to fill those carseats with their bundles of joy. 

Ross flipped over in bed again, accidentally waking Demelza.  “What’s wrong?”  she asked him.  “Nothing,” he reassured her.  “I think that damn coffee is keeping me up.”  She patted him on the chest, “but it turned you into Fun Ross instead of Mr. Grumpy Pants,” she joked with him.  “Go downstairs and watch TV,” she told him, “eat a bowl of cereal.”  “No, I think I’m finally ready to sleep now.  Do you know what’s really been keeping me up?”  She shook her head.  “I can’t stop thinking about the day we got the twins.”  She smiled.  “Lately I’ve been thinking about that too, Ross.”  He gave her a kiss goodnight and fell asleep. 

Now she was awake. She got up to use the bathroom and came back to bed.  She also started remembering their 6+ hour drive to San Francisco that day.  She remembered when Ross went to turn the radio on, hoping that would ease their nerves, they both noticed his shaky hand as he reached for the volume to turn it down a bit.  She remembered they smiled at each other.  No need to say anything.  Demelza was relieved to see he was just as nervous as she was.  She hadn’t carried those babies in her womb or given birth to them; a surrogate had.  She had gotten this crazy idea that maybe she wouldn’t bond with the children on her initial meeting.  What if they just looked and felt like random babies rather than _her_ babies?  What if her inability to get pregnant was a sign that she was not meant to be a mom?  She had tried voicing her concerns to Ross, but he kept dismissing them as ridiculous, unfounded fears and that she would be fine.  She wasn’t so sure.  She so hoped that she was wrong and he was right.

When they got to the hospital, they were ushered into a sitting room where they would have the babies brought to them to meet.  Later, they would stay in a suite where they could spend the night with the twins until they were cleared to go home the next day.   In some other room in the same hospital, a surrogate was having a c-section.  The babies would be delivered, immediately taken to be carefully monitored, prepped, and swaddled, and would be brought to Ross and Demelza to hold.  They were in the sitting room for what seemed like an eternity, and they had brought with them the awkward silence from the car.  Demelza finally looked over at Ross, “How long is this going to take? I really need to pee.  Think I have time to go and come back?”  “I’m sure you do,” he said briefly looking up from his phone where he had been aimlessly scrolling.  Demelza patted his forearm and made her way out the door and down the hall.

No sooner was she gone than a nurse had entered the room with two tiny infants.  Ross immediately jumped to his feet.  “Mr. Poldark, meet your twins.”  The nurse was beaming as she scanned the room and asked, “Where’s your wife?”  “Oh, she just stepped out for the bathroom. I’m sure she’ll be right back.”  The nurse instructed him to sit back down and put both babies in his arms at once.  They were so tiny, smaller than he had expected.  Their heads fit nicely into each of the palms of Ross’s hands as he supported them, their bottoms resting on his thighs and their feet against his belly.  He leaned in to get a better look at both of their faces.

On her way back to the room, Demelza passed the nurse in the hall who informed her that Ross was already with the twins.  It was when she got to the room and peeked in the slightly ajar door that she heard her husband speaking.  She saw him leaning over and saying this: “Hi guys…this is your daddy.  Mommy and I have waited so long to meet you and to hold you and kiss you, and you’re finally here.  This is such a big day for all of us.  We can’t wait to take you home and start our lives together.”  She saw him bend down and give each of them their very first kisses on their foreheads, “Me heart’s been bursting with love from the minute I heard you were coming.  I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you both.”  He was silent as he rocked them.  Then he said, “I just want you to know, I love your mommy so much.  We’re a team. And I know together we are going to spend the rest of our lives making sure you are both happy and healthy.”  He rocked them some more.  “You’re going to love your mommy.  She has all sorts of experience with babies because she looked after her brothers when she was younger.  Me, not so much.  I’m going to be honest, guys, I’m kind of petrified right now. I know I’m going to make all kinds of mistakes.  You’ll have to cut me some slack and realize I’m trying my best.  But I will do everything I can to be the very best daddy to you.  I promise I will.” Demelza’s tears were freely falling down her face.  There were times she didn’t think she could love this man any more than she already did and then something like this happened.  Her nerves instantly vanished as she knew that she and Ross would handle together whatever life threw their way.

She wiped her tears and walked into the room.  Ross looked up, “Demelza!  Look, here they are!” She walked over to where he was sitting and with a hand on his shoulder, looked down at her son and daughter.  “Ross, they look just like you!  Both of them!”  “No…you think?…No,” was his reply.  She ditched her fears of not bonding with them.  These were their babies.  Her heart was swelling with love.  “Can I hold them?” she asked him.  “Of course,” he said flustered, “I don’t know what I was I thinking…here, take one and sit down and I’ll put the other in your arms.”  Demelza sat with one of her babies as Ross gently put the second into the crook of her other arm.  She turned to one side and kissed the one in the blue knitted cap as she said, “Jeremy,” and then a gentle smooch to the one in the pink cap as she said, “Julia.”   Ross gave Demelza’s shoulder a squeeze as  he stood next to her, saying, “Just like we planned.”  It had been Ross’s idea for both names as they had been Poldark relatives he held dear, Julia being the middle name of an Aunt Agatha that Ross had dearly loved and who had died before Demelza had a chance to meet her.  These babies were Poldarks and Demelza remembered how proud Ross was that day.

Demelza told Ross to take the baby that was closest to him so that they could both hold one at the same time.  It ended up being Julia.  He looked down into his daughter’s face.  “I don’t know, Demelza.  This one looks a lot like you.  Don’t you see it?”  Demelza looked over.  “Ross, it’s like looking right at you.  And look at how much black hair they have on both of their heads,” she said peeking under Jeremy’s cap.  “I’m afraid our surrogate had nine months of epic heartburn.” Ross went on, “I don’t know.  Jeremy over there has just been snoozing and chill.  This one here keeps her eyes open a bit and kicks a lot with her feet.”  (They often joked about this as their daughter grew into the firecracker that her namesake, Aunt Agatha, was.) “I know all babies are born with blue-ish eyes before they change, but Julia’s look exactly the color and shape of yours, not mine, right now.” Demelza smiled. 

She also remembered the car ride home.  Ross had been a nervous wreck as he drove on Highway 101.  “Why are all these people passing me by so fast?”  he shouted in frustration.  Demelza giggled, “Probably because they want to go the speed limit which is 70.  What are you doing?”  “55,” he told her.  “I’m not going to lie, it feels slower than that.”  “We have precious cargo on board, Demelza, I want to get them home in one piece.  If we could turn off onto a less traveled road…” “Ross, let’s get them home TONIGHT.  We’ll all be fine at the speed limit,” she said patting his arm.  He was already in dad-mode and it was adorable.

Demelza remembered that Dwight and Caroline had left for Seattle the very same day Ross and Demelza left for San Francisco.  Dwight had a medical conference there and Caroline accompanied him.  The four of them were so disappointed not to be able to share this special day together.  Demelza and Ross both had sent their friends pics of the twins that were snapped with their phones and when Ross finally pulled into their LA driveway after their snails-paced trip home, Dwight and Caroline had put a giant stork cutout holding a blue bundle into their yard that said “Welcome Jeremy,” and a matching pink one beside it that said, “Welcome Julia.”  When they unlocked the door and brought the twins in the house, a decorative basket was on the kitchen island, full of essentials like bottles, diapers, pacifiers, and onesies, all carefully arranged with Caroline’s impeccable decorating sense.  In the fridge was a casserole that Demelza only needed to heat up for an easy dinner, also courtesy of their friends.

Evidently, Demelza had fallen asleep in the middle of her memories because when she opened her eyes, the morning sun was filtering in the beach house windows.  She had a busy day ahead of her.  She still had to make the cake and make sure Ross had everything he needed to grill dinner, which is what the twins had requested.  She showered and headed down to the kitchen to start the cake.  Just a few minutes later, Ross, freshly showered, and wet hair also joined her in the kitchen.  “Can I help?” he asked her.  She gave him a huge grin as she nodded her head.  She loved to cook with him.  They began making her special red velvet cake that the kids also had requested.  Ross was handing her the eggs and buttermilk from the fridge when Jeremy and Julia rolled out of bed and came downstairs.  Julia began jumping up and down in glee, “My birthday wishes have come true!” she shrieked.  “I didn’t know you loved this cake that much,” Demelza smiled at her.  “No,” Julia said, and looking at Jeremy explained, “we’re getting a baby sister or brother!”

Ross and Demelza looked at each other in confusion before Ross asked her, “No, Julia.  What gave you that idea?”  “Because you and mommy are making a cake together and you told me…”  Ross and Demelza giggled before Ross said, “Sometimes a mommy and daddy are just making a cake.  Like today.  All we have here is red velvet cake.”  They let both kids take turns putting the red food coloring in as everyone oohed and ahhed when the batter took on the vivid color.  It was when the cake was in the oven that Ross turned to Demelza and said, “They are six.  Maybe it’s time to tell them a little more.”  Demelza shot a worried glance at him.

They sat the twins down at the kitchen island and Ross started in.  “Forget cakes, guys.  Having a baby is kind of like a garden.  Remember when you went to the Children’s Garden with mommy?  What did you guys plant?”  “Tomatoes!”  they both shouted in unison.  Ross asked them, “Remember how you started out with seeds, and you planted them in the ground and waited, and then the plants sprouted up with the tomatoes?”  They nodded.  “Well, having a baby is like that.  The daddy has the seeds and the mommy has the garden…in her tummy-oven.”  Demelza then tried to save Ross from the hard part by explaining exactly where these seeds and gardens were, but when she said “in a man’s winky,” Ross stopped her.  “Demelza…” he scolded her, “a man’s _winky_?  Seriously?”  He took over and she was so proud at what a nice job he did, even saying the correct woman’s parts.  Not too much to overwhelm the kids, but also not too vague.

They looked at the twins.  They seemed slightly traumatized but not devastatingly so.  “Any questions?” Ross asked them.  “Yeah…” Of course it was Julia.  “I’m sure you and mommy don’t do this, right?”  Ross and Demelza looked at each other.  “Well, yes we do, sometimes,” Demelza told her.  “Why?”  Julia asked.  “Well…” Ross was about to give his answer when his daughter interrupted him again, “If you already know mommy’s oven and garden is broken, why do you still plant your seeds?”  Demelza was laughing at how clever and smart her children were.  “Yeah, daddy,” she teased Ross, “why is that?”  All three were now staring at him.  He said nothing as he desperately stood there thinking.  “Ok, I’ve got it…because…planting the seeds is also like a special hug that only married people get to do. You’ve seen the video of mommy and daddy’s wedding, haven’t you?” he asked the twins who nodded.  “When we stood up and said our vows on how we would always love each other we also got permission to do the special hug.”  Demelza was now saying, “When two people really love each other…” Ross interrupted her, “No, Demelza, when two _married_ people really love each other,” and turned to his children, “you have to be _married_ to do the special hug. When I tell mommy I love her, I can also show her I love her with the special hug."  Jeremy was now making a face.  “Well, it sounds gross.  I think if you really loved mommy, you’d keep your seeds out of her garden.” Somehow Ross and Demelza had managed not to laugh and hurt Jeremy’s feelings.

The afternoon was spent playing on the beach and when evening rolled around, Ross grilled hamburgers, hotdogs, and steaks.  Demelza had made her cheesy potato casserole from frozen tater tots that the kids loved, and when it began growing dark she brought the cake out and lit the sparklers that were on the top, keeping everyone at a safe distance until the sparklers had extinguished themselves.  Ross and the kids donned their special hats with elastic securing them to their chins and even got one on Garrick long enough to snap a picture of him.  It was such a great evening.

They slept one more night at the beach house and enjoyed one more day in the waves and sand.  One more dinner was eaten on the deck, and then the family got into the car around 7 pm, arriving to their house in LA shortly after 8, and in just enough time to get ready for bed.  It was after tucking the kids in that Demelza stood in the bathroom, applying her age-defying moisturizer to her face and neck.  She joined Ross in bed.  He rolled over and immediately began cupping her breast through her nightie and kissed her urgently as she felt his tongue entering her mouth.  “Ross,” she was breathless when she broke their kiss.  She couldn’t resist, “I think if you really loved me, you’d keep your seeds out of my garden!”  “Oh, really? And where are these seeds located?  Can you tell me, Demelza? Are they in my winky?”  They were both laughing hysterically now.  “You’re making fun of me, Ross!” “I just can’t believe you couldn’t say penis to our son,” and then asked her, “Do we need to add it to your unfavorite word list along with moi…” “ROSS! Not this again!”  “Demelza…I said vagina today. TWICE.  And I didn’t even flinch or shudder.”  She got serious and flipped on her side to face him, “Ross, I was so proud of you this morning…the way you handled everything and led the discussion.  You’re such an unbelievable dad to our children.  You always have been.” She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, “Did I ever tell you I heard your first conversation with the twins in the hospital when you met them?  I was coming back from the bathroom and could hear you out in the hall. It made me cry at how sweet everything was that you told them and how you poured out your heart.” He looked at her, “I don’t remember what I said.”  “I do.  And I’ll never forget as long as a live.  One day, when the twins are teenagers and being impossible, I’ll tell them so they’ll feel guilty.” He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and put his hand on her cheek.  She covered his hand with her own and said, “I love you, Ross.”  “I love you too, Demelza,” and she could see that his eyes were getting misty looking.  He felt the need to lighten the mood again and said, “Say it, Demelza.  Say the word.”  She easily picked up where they left off, “No, Ross!  I don’t want to!”  He was now nibbling her neck in a way that did more to tickle her than turn her on.  “Say penis,” he said into her neck between nips.  “I won’t!  I’d rather say winky!”  He continued nibbling and she could feel he was smiling as he did. She was trying to shriek and laugh quietly as he reached over her and turned off the light.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about because of my dear reader, AnniIrina. She had mentioned that she would like a flashback to how Ross reacted to his twins and I thought that was a great idea. I think she has left me a comment after every single chapter I have posted! Thank you for your support, AnniIrina, and I hope you liked your chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross convinces Demelza to go to the Emmy's with him and takes her to an important after party later...

Demelza looked out her front door and saw Ross in their front yard on his phone.  He had wheeled the garbage cans out to the curb for pickup, but instead of coming back in, was leaning against them as he talked.  She saw him put the phone back into his pocket and walk back to the house.  She went into the kitchen where her children were making turkey sandwiches at the island.  They had already started their fancy, private kindergarten, and even though there was a chef there, they insisted on packing their lunches, informing Demelza that they didn’t like the food.  Demelza remembered smiling when Jeremy and Julia told her that, beginning to think her kids were finicky and it wasn’t just her cooking.

Ross was standing in front to the island now.  “Everything ok?” Demelza asked him.  “Yeah.  That was my agent.  It’s time for the Emmy Awards again.  My show has been nominated for best cast in a TV movie or miniseries.  I guess the awards are in two weeks.”  He looked at her, “You’ll come with me this year, won’t you.”  “Ross…I don’t know. I…” He knew that in the almost 8 years they had been married, she always had managed to avoid going, hiding behind excuses of working, taking care of sick kids, not feeling well herself; she was good at finding reasons that seemed logical.

The kids, now done with their lunch preparations were asking their parents, “Can we jump on the trampoline now?”  Demelza glanced at the clock on the stove, “Only for a few minutes.  It’s about to get dark and you both still have to take baths before bed.”  Ross and Demelza followed them out into the back yard with Garrick where they took their spots on the bench.  Ross was leaning forward and tugging a very slobbery ball out of Garrick’s mouth that he then threw across the yard for the eager dog, “Demelza, why won’t you ever go to these things with me?”  He looked at her for some kind of explanation.  “Ross, I’m not an actor.  I don’t belong in that world.  And anyways, your fans either want you to be single or dating Elizabeth.”

He was confused.  “Dating Elizabeth?  Why do you say that?”  “Have you seen the internet, Ross?  There’s a whole community of people who love you two.  Think you have perfect chemistry.  They even write stories about both of you together.”  “God, Demelza! Stay off the internet!  This is why I never go looking for that stuff.  You know, just the other day people on set were also talking about some kind of stories, some sort of fiction.  Asked me if I read it and of course I didn’t know what they were talking about.”  “Fan fiction, Ross.  There’s all sorts of stories about you.  I’ve read a couple.  There’s one that’s quite steamy where Elizabeth is a college professor and you are a student in her class.  It’s pretty explicit.”  He was shaking his head and trying not to roll his eyes.

“Demelza, please come with me. Please.  You know I hate going to these things alone, and yet that’s what I always find myself doing.  Last year the kids were sick. I get that, but I think they are fine this year." He shouted from his bench to the trampoline, “Kids!  How do you feel?  Any fevers?  Julia, is your throat sore?  Jeremy, do you have red spots on your belly?”  They giggled as they jumped and shouted, “NOOOOOOOO!”  “See, Demelza, they’re fine.  I know they still have a week or so to come down with something, but for now you can’t use them as an excuse to stay home.  Will you go with me?”  He took her hand in his. “If you really want me to,” she said reluctantly.  “I do.”  “Ok then.”  He kissed her on the cheek.  “I’ll set up your gown fitting.  Nothing but the best for you, sweetheart.  A stylist for your hair and makeup,  I’ll handle everything.”

The afternoon of the fitting, Demelza found herself there by herself as Ross was on set, but he reassured her that they would take good care of her and whatever she chose would be fine with him.  He also told her that he wanted to be surprised by her choice and not see it until Emmy night.  Demelza was brought 5 beautiful dresses that she tried on.  All of them were very nice and fit perfectly.  It was as she was standing in front of the mirror in the 5th one that the stylist said, “Stay right there, I think I have the perfect gown for you.”  She disappeared in the back room and came out with a floor length knock-out in a beautiful, soft, floral print.  All Demelza saw was the plunging neckline, dipping almost all the way down to her belly button.  “I don’t know…” she said unsure.  “You are in such good shape,” the stylist reassured her.  “You could definitely pull it off.  We keep this dress in the back and don’t bring it out for everyone. This dress was made for you.”  After several minutes of trying to convince her, Demelza was looking at her own reflection in the mirror.  The dress fit her like a glove.  Everyone in the studio was leaving whatever they were doing to stand around her as they applauded and told Demelza how great she looked.  They talked her into it, and she left with a garment bag slung over her arm.

 

***************************

The day of the Emmy’s, Ross had arranged for a stylist to come to the house and do her hair and makeup.  Demelza was behind a closed door of the bathroom with the team that was working on her while Ross was downstairs with the twins.  He came bounding up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door, “Honey, Dwight and Caroline have just picked up the twins.  They brought their overnight bags just in case this ends up being a later evening than we planned.  They said they’ll come back later and let Garrick out one more time before bed.”  “Ok,” Demelza said loud enough for Ross to hear.  They were just finishing up with her lip gloss and securing her fish-tail braid that was artistically draped down her shoulder. 

The bathroom door opened as everyone left with all their supplies already packed in their bags and cases.  “Get ready, Ross,” the lead stylist said, “she looks gorgeous.”  Ross heard the front door opening and closing downstairs as cars were starting and driving off.  Demelza was still behind the closed door.  “Come out, sweetheart, please.  Let me see you.”  “I don’t know Ross, I hope I chose the right dress, and this is more makeup than I’ve ever worn in my entire life!”  He heard the door open, and who walked out was not his wife.  It was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.  His mouth gaped open as his eyes alternated between looking at her face to glancing down at all the cleavage she was boldly showing.  He had never really been a man who struggled to find words, but he stood there speechless.  All that finally came out of his mouth was, “HOLY SHIT…” “Ross, I knew I should’ve picked a different dress!  You don’t like it, do you?”  “Sweetheart, no, I LOVE this dress.  It’s perfect on you.  Your beautiful ivory skin…your breasts.  I can’t even talk right now.  I’m having trouble forming sentences.”  His fingers traced the fabric over her barely covered breasts, “you’re not going to fall out of this, are you?  Will you be able to move?”  “Oh, they’ve got me super secured with a ton of double stick tape.  I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him.  “No wardrobe malfunctions for me!”

Demelza picked up her shoes in one hand and the bottom hem of her dress in the other as she slowly made her way down the stairs.  Ross went in front of her and kept turning around to assist her, but she navigated the steps just fine.  Now in the kitchen, she used the island to balance herself as she put her Jimmy Choo’s on.  She always was a bit shorter than Ross, but as he walked over, in these heels she was face to face with him.  “Hello,” he said as he looked her in the eyes.  He was about to kiss her when they both heard the horn of the car that would take them to the awards.

On the way over, Demelza didn’t say very much but stared blankly out of the window. Ross knew she was nervous.  He put a hand on her knee, “Sweetheart, what’s scaring you?”  She turned from the window to look at him, “It’s the actual red-carpet walk.  What am I supposed to be doing?”  “Nothing, darling.  Just stick with me and I’ll do all the work.”  They drove a little more and the car finally pulled up to the drop-off spot.  “I’ll get out first,” he told her, “then I’ll help you out with your dress.”  He opened the door, and as he got out, Demelza was startled by the instant barrage of flashbulbs directed at her husband.  She heard them shouting, “Ross!” as he looked over in that direction and waved.  He immediately returned his attention to the car where Demelza was doing her best to slide across the back seat to get out.  Ross extended his hand to her and soon they were both making their way to the event.

Ross held out his arm as she linked hers in the crook of his elbow.  He really had to walk carefully and deliberately so as not to step on the hem of her gown.  When they reached the first group of photogs, he felt Demelza separate and lag behind him.  “Ross!  Over here!” they shouted as he went to stand on his mark.  Instead of looking where he was supposed to, he looked over at Demelza, who was trying to give him his space and let him have his celebrity moment.  The camera people were getting pics of the back of his head as he told her, “No, please come stand with me.”  Demelza came over to join him, and it was a sea of flashbulbs again.  Ross put his hand on the small of her back as he sweetly kissed her on the cheek.  “Who’s your beautiful date?” the paparazzi called out.  “My wife,” he answered as he beamed proudly.

They began their walk again.  Ross looked down at his feet, “I’m sorry, Demelza, I’m stepping all over your dress, aren’t I? I’m really trying not to.”  “It’s ok,” she smiled at him, “it’s really long.”  They approached the second group of photographers.  Ross again put his arm around her as the endless pictures were taken.  He leaned in and whispered, “Thank you for being here with me.”  Someone shouted, “Ross!  Where’s Elizabeth tonight?”  Ross was unflappable as he shouted back, “Look at my gorgeous wife.  Do I look like I have time to think about Elizabeth?” He heard the paparazzi laugh as they continued snapping pics.  Demelza looked over at her husband, “Ross, your tie looks crooked.”  He immediately adjusted it, asking her, “Better?”  He was actually making it worse.  She tenderly reached up and straightened it for him as even more pictures were taken.  “What would I do without you?” he smiled with his face just inches from hers.

On their way to the next stopping point, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Demelza you’re more than beautiful tonight.  You look like a goddess.”  He had never said this to her before.  “A goddess, Ross?  That could be one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”  She gave him a kiss on the cheek just as they were reaching their marks.  “Ross!” they called as the pictures started once again.  Demelza couldn’t help noticing how proud he looked as she glanced at him.  She also fearfully saw the lipstick mark that was on his cheek, the remnants of the thank you for his sweet compliment.  “Ross, your cheek!  I’m not used to wearing this much lipstick.”  “I don’t care,” was his answer as he continued standing still for the pics.”  “Here,” she said reaching into her small clutch she was carrying as a purse, and got out a tissue to begin wiping it off.  He smiled and said in her ear, “I bet on the internet tomorrow people will be posting new fan fiction of ‘Ross and his hot wife.’”  As they gave the photographers a few more pics, Ross put his hand dangerously low on her back, more in the area of her bum, not to claim ownership, but to show that he was hers too and they belonged together.

Their last stop was to the interview platform and Ryan Seacrest.  Ross went up the steps first.  “Ross Poldark!” Ryan greeted him fondly now that after last year’s introductions they were no longer strangers. “Evening,” Ross said and extended his hand to Ryan.  “Alone again I see,” Ryan said to him.  “I remember your wife was home with sick kids last time we spoke.”  That’s when Ross realized for the first time that Demelza was at the bottom of the stairs, purposefully giving him his on-air time.  “Demelza…” he said, a bit disappointed and went all the way down  to help her up the steps in her gown.  Reaching the top of the platform once again, he brought her over to Ryan and said, “This is my wife, Demelza.”  Ryan immediately shook her hand, saying, “Nice to meet you.  You look stunning tonight.”  Demelza thanked him.  “Where have you been hiding her?” he asked Ross who replied, “I know, right? Coming to these things is not her first choice.”  “How did you meet?” Ryan asked the happy couple who were then almost giddy with laughter.  They looked at each other before Ross said, “You tell him, sweetheart.”  Demelza cleared her throat and said, “I was employed for him…as his personal chef.” 

“You dog!” Ryan was saying to Ross.  Ross shook his head in agreement, “I know!  We were following the rules and she was coming over to cook for me while I was on set and not at home.  I was at the market and overheard her name being called over the loudspeaker…you never forget a beautiful name like Demelza.  I came back to where she was waiting at the meat counter and once I laid eyes on her, I knew those rules were going out the window.  I pursued her relentlessly.”  “He did,” Demelza said as she squeezed his arm and smiled.  “And now we’ve been married almost 8 years and our twins have just turned six,” Ross said.  “Such a cute story,” Ryan said while smiling.  Ryan was just about to shake both of their hands and send them on their way when he suddenly remembered something.  “Hey, do you guys have a beach house?”  Ross and Demelza both nodded.  “I think you and I are neighbors then.  We are 2 doors down from you. My girlfriend and I were out on the deck when the cutest golden retriever wandered over.  We gave him bites of the sandwiches we were eating.  I heard someone calling him and when I looked over, I thought it was you, Ross.”  Demelza smiled, “Sounds like Garrick.  He’s got a nose for food.”  Ryan then shook both of their hands saying, “Lovely to meet you Demelza, and Ross, good luck tonight on your nomination.  Ross helped Demelza down the stairs and they went into the theater.

When they got inside, the seating was grouped by shows, so entire casts were sitting together.  Demelza immediately saw Beatie Edney, the actress that plays Prudie, and gave her a big hug.  The two women hadn’t seen each other in a few years, but she was always Demelza’s favorite as she was so nice to her on set when Ross would bring her.  They sat down, Beatie on one side, Demelza on the other, and Ross in the middle.  They had just barely sat down when a woman from behind covered Ross’s eyes with her hands and said, “Guess who?”  Ross turned around to see Liz.  “Oh, hello,” he said cooly.  “Remember my wife Demelza?”  Demelza, always given to flashing smiles with lots of teeth, turned and gave Liz the most unfriendly expression, barely turning the corners of her lips up at all.  When she turned back around, Ross was making big eyes as if to say, “Her character is dead.  I had no idea she would be here.”

 

Ross’s award wasn’t until the middle of the program.  As they sat there watching the show, Ross’s phone quietly vibrated against his chest in his jacket’s inner pocket.  It was Dwight.

Dwight:  You crazy kids stay out as long as you want.  Kids crashed early.  Asleep now at our house.  We’ll take them to school tomorrow.  Garrick also fine.  Have fun.

Ross smiled and passed the phone over to Demelza to read.  He kissed her on the cheek and texted back.

Ross: Thanks, friend.  We owe you.

Ross looked over in disbelief at Demelza when it was announced that his show had won.  Demelza was beaming as Ross kissed her before jumping up with everyone and heading to the stage.  It took a few seconds for the entire cast that was in attendance to assemble, but when they did, everyone handed the Emmy to Ross and asked him to make the speech.  Demelza watched from the audience as her husband said into the microphone, “I don’t know why they gave this to me to hold, this show is such a group effort.  No one up here is any more important than the next person.  This is such an unbelievable group to work with.  We really inspire each other to be the very best we can be.  I couldn’t do what I do without them.”  He didn’t realize Liz was standing next to him as she put her hand on his shoulder.  He wasn’t even paying attention because he was saying, “There’s one more person that I wish was up here with us now, and that’s my wife, Demelza.  She reads through the scripts with me, helps me practice my lines, remembers all of my appointments and deadlines, has given me countless pep talks when I doubt myself, and has finally agreed to come here tonight as my date,” he was pointing in her direction.  “I love you more than life itself, sweetheart.”  He held the award in the air, said “Cheers,” and the cast made their way offstage.

They were now in the backseat of the car that was taking them to the after party.  “Just a few drinks and a couple dances and we can head home,” he told her with his hand on her knee.  Demelza was texting Caroline.

Demelza:  Thanks again for taking the kids.  I’ll have my phone on.  Text me if anything happens with the twins. We’ll do lunch soon and I’ll tell you all about this night.

She was so busy tapping out her message that she didn’t realize Ross’s hand was traveling higher and higher up her thigh.  She stopped looking at her phone to look over at him.  He kissed her behind her ear. “Demelza, this dress.  I don’t know how much longer I can behave,” he whispered.  He was bringing  a hand up to her breast when she inched away and made a discreet gesture towards the driver to remind Ross they were not alone.  Ross made a gesture with his eyes downward as he pointed to his groin, showing Demelza what had already started.  She giggled at how ridiculous he was.

At the after party, Ross worked the room effortlessly.  This was not his first time. He led Demelza by the hand to the bar for their cocktails, and then to the dance floor where they danced the night away.  Ross was a great dancer and actually Demelza was too.  Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.  The alcohol was flowing and Demelza had not eaten very much all day because of her tight fitting dress.  She was definitely feeling tipsy.

Ross was the master of what Demelza called “dirty dancing.”  He was gyrating in front of her, bumping and grinding into her as he shouted in her ear above the music, “Let’s go upstairs and get a room.  I’m a bit drunk and I want you so badly.  What do you say?”  The elevator doors were now closing as they slowly made their way to the 10th floor of the hotel.  Ross was tracing the exposed skin of her plunging neckline with his finger as he then began placing his lips at the base of her neck and kissing down.  His hot mouth on her skin was doing all sorts of things to her as she felt the heat pooling between her legs. Demelza watched as her husband dropped to his knees in front of her.  She threaded her fingers in his curls as he grabbed her around her hips, his hands now grasping her buttocks as he buried his head in her mound, taking in her familiar scents.  “You’re not wearing anything under this, are you?” he said as he massaged and kissed her there.  She was just about to answer when she heard the elevator ding and saw they were at the 8th floor.  The doors opened as Demelza saw a man and a woman, both in their late 50’s she would guess, staring in at them.  “Ross…” Demelza said tapping him on his shoulder as he turned around to see them.  In the true quick thinking of Ross Poldark, he brought his hand to the floor by her foot and said, “I found your earring, darling. It was stuck in the hem of your dress.”  He picked up absolutely nothing and put it into Demelza’s palm who then closed her fingers around her empty hand.  “Thank you, sweetheart,” she said playing along.  Ross stood up as the couple got into the elevator, and not a word was spoken as all four people stared awkwardly and blankly upwards as the numbers slowly increased from 8 to 10. They got out at 10, making sure the doors closed before they giggled hysterically.  Ross unlocked the door to their room and it was barely closed before he was all over her.

 

************************************

Demelza woke up to her husband saying “thank you” to someone.  She opened her eyes and for a minute couldn’t remember where she was.  The hotel.  Right.  Then she realized she felt like she had been run over by a truck.  He saw her awake and smiled, “Good morning, sunshine.”  He was walking around in nothing but his boxers.  “I feel like shit, Ross,” she told him.  He chuckled, “Well, you had quite a lot to drink.”  “Did I?  I wasn’t even that drunk when we got up here.”  “We had a bottle of champagne brought up.  Don’t you remember? At one point you drank straight from the bottle.”  “I just remember coming up here. The rest of the night is a blur.”  She thought a minute and then said, “Wait, did you have me up against a wall at some point?”  “There’s my girl,” he smiled from the table.  “See, you remember something.  That was early in the evening when we had just gotten here.” She raised her hand to cover her eyes from the light in the room when she realized Ross’s tie was still secured to one of her wrists.  “Oh, god, Ross.  Were my hands tied up?”  “Your idea, sweetheart.  I was more than happy to oblige.  Your inhibitions are non-existent when you’re drunk.  You had quite a lot of suggestions last night,” he smirked.  “You don’t remember binding my hands behind me as I sat in the exact chair I’m sitting in now?”  She shook her head no. “How come you remember this?” she asked as she massaged her temples in attempt to relieve the pain.  “You’re a light-weight,” he laughed.  “It takes a hell of a lot more to make me black out.”

She took the sheet with her to cover her body as she sat at the edge of the bed.  Her foot kicked a garbage can that was strategically placed beside her.  “No!  I threw up too?”  “Just twice.” She groaned. “Twice? All over my dress?”  “Oh, no, Demelza.  That came off rather early in the evening and stayed off.”  He pointed to the chair where the gown was carefully folded.  “I got you to the bathroom the first time you vomited.  Then you insisted on taking a shower and threw up there the second time.  I got you to bed and you fell asleep with wet hair.  That’s why it dried so funky on your head.”  She immediately patted the top and sides of her head and felt the weird things her hair was doing. “Oh, Ross…it sounds like a horrible evening for you.” “It wasn’t until the end of the evening that you got sick, and by that time, if I can be honest, you had completely exhausted me! I was ready to sleep.” She shook her head as he came over and gently sat next to her. “I thought the night was quite epic.  You’d think so too if you could remember.”  

She groaned again.  “You need to eat,” he told her.  “I ordered breakfast.”  “Ross,” she reminded him, “When I’m sick I can only handle…” “Wheat toast, no butter?” he interrupted her as he took a plate from the table revealing just that.  He handed it to her.  “If only I had some…” “Ibuprofen?” he gestured to the night stand where a bottle and a glass of water was sitting.  “I had it brought up for you because I knew,” he told her.  “I really need…” “Black coffee?”  and he put the steaming cup next to the Ibuprofen for when she was ready.  She smiled because he was the one person in this entire world that knew her that well. “I’ll shower while you’re eating,” he told her, and as he turned to walk in the bathroom, she saw the deep scratches in his back.  “Good lord, Ross!  Your back!” He took his boxers off and threw them at her.  “ I thought you were leaving marks! It may be a night you don’t remember, Demelza, but it’s a night I’ll never forget.”  He winked at her and his adorable ass, one cheek also sporting a set of finger imprints, walked into the bathroom.

 

**********************

She examined herself in the bathroom mirror.  Her hair was an absolute disaster and to her surprise there was a love-bite on her neck.  She showered, but the only thing she had to put back on was last night’s dress.  Her double stick tape was gone, she assumed when Ross removed her dress.  If only she had any recollection that Ross had removed some of the strips with his mouth and teeth. She entered the bedroom where Ross was already standing in his suit.  “How can I get home in this?” she asked as she showed him how the dress refused to cover her.  “Take my suit jacket,” he told her taking it off and helping her into the arms.  Demelza overlapped the lapels to keep it closed.  With one hand she kept the jacket closed and with the other she carried her shoes.  

Ross had checked out while she was showering so they called for their car that took them home.  On the ride home Demelza said, “I’m ready to get back to being mommy and daddy.”  He winked at her, “Are you tired of being ‘Ross and his smoking-hot wife?’”  She smiled at him.  He continued, “Maybe you’re ready to be Ross and Demelza, because I don’t think that’s who we were last night.”  They got home and put “normal” clothes on.  They picked the kids up from school later that afternoon and easily slipped back into regular life again. 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter about Ross and Demelza at a red carpet event on the back burner for a while now, but when I got a lovely comment from Liz86000 on wanting to read about "Ross the film/tv star and his hot wife," I thought it was the right time to write and post it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross goes to Ireland for filming...

Demelza stood in the middle of the airport, locking Ross in her embrace as if her life depended on it.  “Don’t leave us, please,” she begged while still holding on to him.  Jeremy and Julia were standing in between them.  It was what they all called a “Poldark Sandwich.”  “I have to, sweetheart.  But I’m only filming in Ireland for 24 days,” he said with barely audible tears in his own throat.  “I’ll be home before you know it.”  “In one month,” she said aloud.  “Twenty four days,” he corrected her, “Sounds better.  I’ll be home in just days.  And we’ll text and call everyday.  And we also have Skype.”  She nodded.  There was nothing she could do.  Ross said, “I wish more than anything that you were all coming with me, but 24 days is a long time to pull the kids out of school.  And they’re busy with their field trips and soccer tryouts.  I feel like they have to pencil us into _their_ schedules.” She chuckled because it was starting to be true.  

They all knew for a couple of weeks that this day was coming.  Ross’s show had encountered a bigger budget for what everyone was calling the final season, and had decided to film in Ireland rather than recreating scenes in California.  He took Demelza’s face in both of his hands and said, “It’s going to be ok.  We’ll get through this.” He gave Demelza a final hug and kiss goodbye before turning to his children, “Alright, you little monkeys, give your dad a kiss,” and he lifted them one by one in the air to kiss as they hugged him around the neck.  “Be extra good for your mommy, ok?”  They nodded.  They watched him walking away, rolling his carry-on behind him.  They were all three waving when he turned around one last time.  He mouthed the words “I love you all,” and made a heart shape by putting his bent fingers and thumbs together.  He turned around and he was gone.

Demelza dropped the kids off at kindergarten before going home to do a few loads of laundry.  She then changed into a nice outfit.  She was taking Caroline out to lunch as a thank you for watching the twins overnight for the Emmy’s, just two days ago, and knew she would be impeccably dressed, as always.  She pulled up in front of Dwight and Caroline’s house in Ross’s Range Rover, and just as she suspected, a very stylish and very pregnant Caroline came bounding out of the house.  “Demelza, you really didn’t have to do this,” she said upon entering the car, “but I’m glad you did.  We hardly get any girl-time anymore and I’m _dying_ to hear about the Emmy’s.”

They picked a stylish restaurant that had an outdoor patio for dining as it was a beautiful day.  Caroline was sipping a water with lemon and Demelza her iced tea.  Caroline eagerly asked, “So, how was it?  How did your dress go over?”  She had run upstairs to get a peek at Demelza’s dress the day of the Emmy’s as she was picking up the twins and had seen firsthand what it looked like on.  “Ross seemed to really like it and Ryan Seacrest told me I looked stunning,”  Demelza told her friend proudly.  “Did you actually think Ross _wouldn’t_ like it?” Caroline laughed, “And Dwight and I saw both of you talking to Ryan on TV.  Were you nervous?  You did such a nice job,” she said patting Demelza on the hand.  “I was scared to death.  But I wasn’t going to let on to Ross that I was,” she confessed.  “And he was such a gentleman; helped me up and down stairs, insisted I was in the pictures being taken of him…”  “We heard his heartfelt words to you from the stage as he gave his acceptance speech.  We watched the whole show.”  Demelza blushed as her friend told her that.

“Did you meet anyone famous?” Caroline asked Demelza who began beaming from ear to ear.  “Yes!” she almost shouted.  “I saw Padma Lakshmi of Top Chef, who is even more beautiful in person, Tim Gunn of Project Runway, but the highlight of my evening was at the after-party when Ross introduced me to…” Demelza paused for extra emphasis, “Debra Messing!”  “NOOOOOO!” Caroline was practically jumping out of her seat.  Both women had been such fans of the show Will & Grace for years.  Demelza continued, “She _hugged_ me and told me, ‘us redheads have to stick together.’”  “Unbelievable. I’m so jealous,” Caroline said.

Their food arrived and the two friends stopped talking for a moment as they sampled their soup and sandwiches.  It was Caroline who broke the silence by saying, “So…tell me about the sex.”  Demelza about spit out what she was eating, “Excuse me?”  "Dwight and I were on our way to the pharmacy when we saw you and Ross getting dropped off in front of your house around 10 am the morning after, so we know you two stayed out all night.  And you’re wearing a scarf today, Demelza.  In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you in a scarf.”  “Maybe I knew you were going to be dressed to the nines for lunch and wanted to amp up my game a little.  Did that ever occur to you?” Demelza laughed.  “Nonsense,” Caroline was not buying her explanation, “I think you’re hiding something.  I bet if you took that scarf off, you’d have something on your neck.”  Demelza shook her head in wonderment, “Caroline, seriously, HOW did you know?”  Then she said, “We were dancing at the party and we had had a bit to drink.  Ross in true ‘Ross Style’ was getting all hot and bothered and said we should go upstairs.  Then we ordered champagne, he told me.”  Caroline put a finger in the air, “Wait,” stopping Demelza from telling anymore, “You know what happens to you with champagne!  You can’t handle it at all.”  Both women started laughing through Demelza’s embarrassment.  “Remember that party we went to when you were still in culinary school?  There was a swing set out back with one of those poles like the firemen slide down?”  “Please don’t tell this,” Demelza was groaning.  “I took my eyes off you for one second,” Caroline told her, “and you’re swinging around on it like you were an exotic dancer!  You were starting to take various articles of clothing off and throw them at people!  Who knows what would’ve happened if I hadn’t taken you into the house.”

They were quiet before Caroline mentioned, "Remember that time we went to that fancy winery?"  "I knew this was coming," Demelza grimaced.  "There was that tree out front with the tire swing?"  Demelza was shaking her head in shame.  "You were swinging on that thing singing at the top of your lungs, 'I came in like a wrecking ball!'  I still have the video on my phone to prove it." “Well,” Demelza said grimacing again, “I woke up with Ross’s tie still around my wrist.”  Caroline’s mouth was making a perfect O shape in disbelief to what she was hearing.  “He also said it was my idea.”  Caroline was laughing, “If Ross was unaware of your history with champagne, I’m sure he knows of it now.”  “Wait,” Caroline said again, “I bet there's something wrong with Ross's back, like for example, scratch marks ?”  Demelza looked at her friend nervously, “How are you doing this?  I’m beginning to think you were hiding in our hotel room somewhere, which would be creepy.”  “No, just that Ross was over with the kids swimming yesterday and he jumped in our pool with a t-shirt on.  It seemed a little weird at the time but makes perfect sense now.”  “Ross described the night as ‘epic.’ I remember nothing about it,” Demelza chuckled.

Caroline turned serious, “How long is Ross going to be gone?”  Demelza stopped smiling and said, “24 days.  We dropped him off at LAX early this morning.  He’s got a direct flight to Dublin and it will take a little over 10 hours.  So, he should be there 6 pm our time and and 2 am his time.”  Caroline looked sympathetically at Demelza and asked, “You two have really never spent a night apart the entire time you’ve been married?”  Demelza shook her head, “Nope.  Even if he had late filming, he’d still come home.  Sometimes it was like 4 am, but he was still there.”  “Well if you need _anything,_ anything at all, Dwight and I are just a few streets over.”  Demelza smiled appreciatively.

At 7 pm that night, Demelza and the kids were just sitting down to dinner.  This was unusual for them as they normally ate between 5:30 and 6, but Jeremy and Julia had told Demelza on their way home that they had volunteered to bring two dozen cupcakes for a bake sale at their kindergarten and they needed these by tomorrow.  “Tomorrow?”  Demelza said, racking her brain if she had the supplies at home.  “I don’t have any box mixes or grocery store frosting.  These are going to have to be made from scratch.  Is that ok with you guys?”  The twins nodded that it was.

The three of them quickly got busy when they got home.  Demelza had everything she needed for her famous chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter icing.  Everyone knew their jobs; Julia measured and mixed the dry ingredients, while Jeremy added the buttermilk, oil and eggs.  Demelza added the boiling water so the kids didn’t burn themselves and also to ensure the cupcakes were “not dry” as she would never say “moist.”  All three of them made the frosting which was a yummy combination of butter, peanut butter, powdered sugar and milk.  She had to keep telling the twins over and over not to sample too much of the frosting and ruin their dinner.

At 7 pm they had just sat down for leftover lasagna that Demelza had baked last night when her Ipad, that was resting idly on the island, began to ring. Demelza picked it up and saw the screen said, “Ross would like to FaceTime.”  “Hey guys, it’s daddy,” she said as she hit accept.  The three crowded together as they soon saw Ross in front of him.  Demelza noticed how tired he looked.  “Hello from Ireland,” he said while waving.  “Daddy!”  The kids were blowing kisses.  Demelza asked, “How was your flight?”  “A little bumpy,” he answered, “so I’m glad to be on solid ground.  It’s 3 in the morning here, but I’m tired enough that I think I can sleep.  What are you guys doing?”  “Eating dinner,” the kids said in unison.  “This late?”  Ross asked surprised.  “Your children,” Demelza always referred to them as Ross’s children when she was frustrated, “informed me _tonight_ that they needed two dozen cupcakes by _tomorrow_ , so we’ve been baking and frosting.”  Ross looked disappointed.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t help too.  Which ones did you make?  The vanilla ones with the raspberry centers?”  “No, chocolate with peanut butter frosting,” Jeremy told him while leaning in super close to the IPAD, as if that was the only way Ross was going to hear them.  Ross grimaced, “My favorite? Demelza!”  “If it makes you feel better, even we didn’t get to eat one. We made exactly 24.”  “But I bet a lot of frosting was eaten,” Ross said as he looked out at two giggling children.  Ross was yawning, so everyone told him goodnight, blew him one last set of kisses, and ended their call.

 

The next few days, Demelza didn’t really hear from Ross that much as he was very busy filming, but he checked in nightly and told her the news of the day.  It was difficult without him, but everyone was managing, until the sixth night rolled around.  Jeremy was hysterical, “Where’s daddy?” he asked between sobs.  “Why won’t he come home?”  “Look, sweetheart,” Demelza had put a magnetic calendar on the door of the fridge to count the days.  She showed him the 6 days that they had crossed off together and the 18 more to go.  He was inconsolable.  He didn’t care.  He wanted his daddy and he wanted him now.  Demelza picked him up and held him.  Then Julia began crying and saying, “I want to call him!”.  It was 6 pm, and Demelza quickly did the math realizing it would be 2 in the morning for Ross.  “Guys, daddy is asleep.  Remember how we talked about the time differences?”  “I WANT TO TALK TO DADDY NOW!”  they both were screaming.

Demelza got her phone and texted Ross first.

 

Demelza:  Are you awake?

 

She told the twins that the message was sent, but if he didn’t respond it was because he was sleeping and not looking at his phone, in which case they could call tomorrow.  She was explaining to the kids that if they all got up a bit early for school, at 7 am it would be 3 pm for Ross, and that would be a better time to reach him.  Just as she was explaining this to them, her phone went off.

 

Ross: I can be.  What’s up?

 

Demelza: The twins are hysterical.  Just realized impact of you being gone.  Can we call you?

 

She was staring at her phone waiting for his answer when the FaceTime ring came on.  “Look guys, daddy’s calling you now.”  Demelza balanced her phone against a bowl of fruit on the kitchen island as she took a seat and held both kids on her lap. They all saw Ross sitting on the edge of his bed, his hair a wild mess and rubbing his eyes to see.  “Daddy!” they shrieked with tear-stained faces.  “Hi guys!”  Ross waved and then said, “Oh no, have you both been crying?”  They nodded at him.  “I was too,” he told them, “this morning before I went to work.”  “You were?” Jeremy asked him.  “Yes, because I miss you both and mommy so much.  But did she show you the calendar and that in just 18 days I’ll be home?  That’s just a little over two weeks.”  Jeremy leaned in and said, “I want you to read us a bedtime story tonight.”  Ross said, “Well, I know it’s not really bedtime for you as we speak, but if you want to go upstairs right now I could read one real quick.  What story do you want?”  “The Giving Tree,” Jeremy told him. Demelza wasn’t surprised as the book was Jeremy’s personal favorite.  She heard Ross say, “Ok, Jeremy.  If you all go upstairs and jump into your bed, we can just pretend it’s bedtime and I’ll read it.”  They did just that.  Demelza was in the middle of Jeremy’s bed with the kids snuggled on each side of her.  “How do you want us to hold the phone so you can see the pages?” she asked him.  “Not necessary.  I’ve read it so many times I’m sure I can do it from memory.”  Demelza listened with amazement as her husband, at 2 in the morning for him, started in, “There once was a tree and she loved a little boy…”  They turned the page and watched as he said the sentences exactly.  She loved him so much.  The kids were staring at the book, but she was looking at her phone and saw how Ross had laid back down, literally doing this in his sleep.  When the book was finished, they all blew him kisses, and he reminded them to call him tomorrow and tell him how Jeremy’s soccer game went.  They then took their baths and headed to bed early.

 

It was now day nine.  Demelza was going stir-crazy around the house.  With the twins at school, and Ross gone, she was finding it hard not to be bored.  She tried spring-cleaning the house even though it was September. She scrubbed all the bathrooms in the house.  She took apart the sofa and swept it, finding $1.14 in various coins underneath the cushions. She weeded through the kids’ toys and donated ones that hadn’t been used in a while to the thrift store.  She went through her closet and looking for garments she was no longer wearing.  She went to Ross’s closet with the same intention and ended up just standing in front of the open doors, breathing in the scent of his clothes that was so Ross. She tried calling culinary school friends with the hopes that someone needed help catering or had opened a new restaurant.  Nothing.  Finally the Children’s Garden called.  It was the end of the season and there was a lot of work to “winterize” the beds.  Demelza jumped at the chance for something to do.

She was pulling weeds when her phone went off in Ross’s ringtone.  She opened her phone and saw this.

 

Ross: This is Dee Blissfield using Ross’s phone.

 

Demelza knew Dee was the writer of Ross’s show.  She wasn’t sure why she was using Ross’s phone.

Ross:  We’re here at the hospital with your husband.  There’s been an accident.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has been in an accident while filming in Ireland...

Demelza was reading her screen over and over, trying to see if it really said what it did when she got the incoming FaceTime from Ross.  “Dear lord, Ross,” she said as she answered the call, “What is going on?”  Instead of seeing her husband, her screen was instead filled by the image of Dee Blissfield, the writer of the show who was on set for almost all of the filming.  She was especially close with Ross since she had handpicked him for the role, and was not shy in telling everyone that he was her first choice.  “Demelza,”  Dee was saying, “Karen and I are here at the hospital with your husband and…” Demelza interrupted her, “What’s happened?”  “We’re not sure,” was the answer she got.  “We all know that the horse Ross had filmed with for the first four seasons of the show has recently retired.  Ross was working with a new one, and everything seemed to be going great.  We all looked up and saw your husband laying on the ground as his horse was running away.”  Demelza immediately went to worst case scenario, “Is his neck broken?”  “The doctors are running some tests, but it doesn’t appear so.  We are still waiting on the results to see if he has a concussion.  I think the worst thing we’re dealing with now is that his right shoulder is broken.  He’s going to need emergency surgery today.”

Demelza could hardly believe that this was happening a million miles away.  “I’ll hop on a plane right now,” she said as she sat on a rock at the Children’s Garden.  “All I have to do is pick up the kids from…”  “Ross made it pretty clear that he wanted you to stay in California.  In fact, we’re FaceTiming you now so you can see him and he can talk to you.”  Dee reversed the angle of the camera as she stood at the foot of Ross’s hospital bed.  The image that Demelza saw next was that of her husband.  The strong and virile man she was used to seeing now looked weak and frail.  He was hooked up to a million monitors, all attached to his chest.  His right arm looked swollen and was completely bandaged up from wrist to shoulder.  He didn’t move and couldn’t even open his eyes.  Even though she couldn’t see Dee, Demelza heard her saying, “They’re having trouble managing his pain.  He’s on rather strong meds now, but he’s awake and seems to hear us when we talk to him.”  Demelza stared at him before saying, “Hi, Ross, can you hear me?”  She saw him slowly raise his hand that included the monitor on his index finger and weakly wave, never opening his eyes.  

That was it for Demelza.  She couldn’t get to him fast enough.  “Ross, just hang on and I’ll be by your side in just a matter of hours.  I don’t care if…”  She stopped talking because she saw he was gently shaking his head no.  He said something that she couldn’t hear or understand.  “What was that, sweetheart?”  He said it again exactly like the first time.  She had no idea.  She heard Dee explaining, “He’s saying ‘mom and dad’ because his parents are going to take him to their house once he’s released. He wants you to stay with the kids.”  “Is that what you want Ross?”  He was nodding his head yes.  He said something that sounded like “field trip.”  Demelza couldn’t believe that in all the pain he was in and the strong meds, he could still remember that the kids’ school was taking the students to a musical production of Frozen, and they were super excited as this was their favorite movie in the entire world.  “Forget their damn field trip, Ross.  We can take them to the same show once you feel better.”  He shook his head no.  

Dee angled the camera so Demelza could see Ross’s parents walking in the room.  “Demelza,” Ross’s mom was saying, “We’ll take good care of him.  I’ll call you when he’s out of surgery.  Don’t worry about anything.”  Demelza saw a nurse standing by Ross’s bed, ready to roll him down to the OR.  Then Ross’s mom said, “It looks like it’s show time, Demelza.  We’ll be in touch in a few hours.” And then the call was disconnected.

Later that same evening, Demelza was sitting at the island with the twins as they did their homework when Ross’s mom called. She excused herself and went outside to take the call since she had not worried their children by telling them of the accident.  “How is he, Eileen?” she asked her mother in law.  “He’s Ok.  Surgeons said the operation was a success and he’s resting now.  If all goes as planned, he will get released tomorrow.  He’ll be able to fly at the end of the week, so we’ll make sure he gets home to you.”  “Are you sure you don’t need me to fly out?” Demelza asked one more time.  Eileen reassured her, “I don’t see why.  He’ll be fine with us for a few days.”  Demelza made sure she knew to call if anything changed, and the two women said goodbye.

After getting set up at his parents house, the first thing Ross did was call Demelza. He told her about how his right arm was immobilized in a brace and sling, and she gaped her mouth open when he said how many staples were put into his shoulder. She could tell he sounded tired but all in all, he sounded like Ross, which was a big relief to her.  The next day he was even better and had his sense of humor back when he called to talk to Jeremy and Julia.  It was with much excitement that he told them both he would be home in just a few days.  Demelza watched as the kids shrieked and jumped up and down at the news.

 

*************************

 

     “Go,” Ross told his mother as she explained to him that she and Ross’s father had booked a trip to Italy for their anniversary.  They had made the arrangements months ago, but Eileen had no problem cancelling them to look after her son.  “I’m fine, mom, and I’d feel terrible if you both missed this on my account.  Please go.”  He smiled and she cupped his cheek with her hand.  She knew better.  She had seen him becoming increasingly withdrawn and frustrated.  His injury had left him temporarily unable to use his dominant hand.  He spilled and broke items trying to readjust to a new way of doing things, making him curse and become angry, ultimately leading him to just give up.  She had seen him spiral into a funk that was causing him not to eat or shower.  She knew that he desperately missed his wife and children.  But, she also realized he was a grown man and technically he _could_ manage without her.  A few hours later she was gathering her bags and kissing him goodbye as she and her husband were leaving on their trip.

Ross was just in the house a few hours before he was bored out of his mind.  His shoulder was killing him.  He never handled being alone well.  He thought back to the last time he was alone, and that was right after he had walked in his bedroom to find his then fiancé, Elizabeth, snogging the brains out of his best friend, obviously ending his relationship with his future wife and former friend.  He remembered the depression he fell into, drinking to the point he was showing up drunk to the set of his show. When he finally got that under control, he began eating his feelings with junk food.  Even though he was exercising twice as hard, the wardrobe department was complaining as they were letting out his costumes on a regular basis.  It was the lead team-member of wardrobe who had suggested Ross get a personal chef to get him back on track, and every night since then he thanked his lucky stars for that as it had brought this angel named Demelza into his life.  The first time he saw her at the market, he knew it was all over for him.  He knew he had to have her.

But yet she was a million miles away tonight, she and their beautiful children.  Ross was reminded that he was alone, sitting on his parents’ sofa, in the same clothes he’d been in for two days. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and found a bottle of whiskey.  He took the entire bottle and a glass back to the coffee table in front of the sofa, eager to drink himself into oblivion and dull the pain in his shoulder and his heart.  He poured a bit into his glass and downed it all, leaning his head on the back of the sofa as he began feeling the effects.  He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this distraught.  Just as he was about to pour his next glass, the doorbell rang.

         


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's ringing the doorbell at Ross's parent's house...

Ross toyed with the idea of not even answering the door.  No doubt it was someone for his parents and he wasn’t exactly presentable.  But they rang again. And then again.  They were very persistent.  He put his glass of whiskey down, and hardly could believe his eyes when he opened the door and saw his wife.  “Demelza!  My God!  What are you doing here?”  She didn’t answer him as her lips were immediately on his.  She gingerly put her arms around his neck, trying not to disturb the sore shoulder.  “Come in.  Sit down, sweetheart.  I’m sure you’re exhausted from the trip.”  He grabbed her rolling suitcase with his good hand and brought it into the house.  While they sat on the sofa, Demelza told him about how his mom had secretly called her, worried about how he was, and how she had jumped on the first plane she could.  She got up to open her suitcase, retrieving the get well cards the twins had drawn themselves on computer paper with their crayons.  She could see the tears starting to form in his eyes and she kissed him again.

When she broke their kiss, she said, “Ross, you know I love you with all my heart, but you smell terrible.”  “I know,” he grimaced, “I’ve just been sitting around feeling sorry for myself.”  “I’m going up to draw you a bath, ok?” and she went up the stairs.  He stopped to put the whiskey away.  He no longer needed it as his evening was shaping up to be a lot different than he expected.

When he got upstairs Demelza was standing and waiting in the bathroom for him, warm water filled in the claw-foot tub.  Ross fumbled at his clothes with one hand before Demelza stepped in, “Allow me,” and she got him undressed, wrapped his bandaged arm with a plastic bag, and got him into the tub.  “Soak off that stench while I put these into the wash,” she said as she held the offending clothes as far away from her as she could.  He chuckled and leaned his head against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. 

She came back into the room and kneeled beside him.  She grabbed a bath sponge, dipped it in the warm water, and gently began wiping his chest and neck.  “Heavenly,” he said with his eyes still closed, the warm water running down his body.  She had him lean forward and washed his beautiful, muscular back.  She also reached for the shampoo and washed his hair, his signature curls reappearing from the oily matted mess. She leaned him back again, and went back to his chest when she playfully went lower.  The quiet of the bathroom was interrupted by his “WOOOOO!” as she had snuck a quick feel under the water.  “Sorry, I was just getting the soap I dropped.”  He opened one eye, “You mean the soap that has been in your hand the entire time?”  She laughed.  He touched her face, “The only thing that would make this bath better is if you were in it with me.”  He was looking deeply and longingly into her eyes.  “Nope.  I’m going down to go cook you something.  Your mom says you’re not eating.  I’ve put clean clothes out for you to get into.  Come meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”  She floated the sponge on the water and handed him the soap.

He was toweling off and dressing, the delicious smells from the kitchen reaching his nose.  He found his wife standing at the stove.  He took a seat at the table as she turned around to smile at him.  "There wasn’t a ton of food here in the house, but I found some eggs, a green pepper, onions, and cheese, so I made you an omelette.  Ok?”  “Sounds great,” Ross told her.  She put the plate in front of him.  She watched him awkwardly pick up the fork in his left hand. After he took his first bite, he put his fork back down on the table, “God, Demelza, so good.”  He acted like he hadn’t eaten for days, because he hadn’t.  “Relax, Ross, it’s just an omelette.”  She sat across from him watching him eat as she herself was not hungry.  He put his hand on top of hers, “No, Demelza.  I’ve missed you and your cooking so much.  I’ve been lost without you.”  She smiled, “The kids and I have missed you a lot too.” 

Just like a baby, once Ross got into clean clothes, had a bath, and got food into his belly, he soon fell asleep on the couch.  Eileen had told Demelza when she called her that he had not been sleeping well, so Demelza tiptoed around so as not to disturb him.  She finished his laundry and cleaned up the kitchen.  She went upstairs and packed his suitcase since they would be leaving in two days.  Later that evening, she woke him up to help him upstairs where they both retired to the bed in his childhood bedroom that had become the guest room.  She snuggled up to his back, draping her arm around his waist, “Goodnight, Ross.”

The next morning he woke up to the smell of pancakes.  It was such a comfort to have her there.  Later that afternoon, Ross was reclining on the couch watching TV.  He invited Demelza to come sit with him as she leaned her back against his chest and rested her head on his good shoulder.  “What’s the plan for tonight?” she asked him.  “What do you mean?  You’re looking at it.  Lay around and watch TV.”  She told him, “I’m not sure how your mom expected you to survive, there’s really no food here.  I found some potatoes that I can fry in a skillet with some more cheese and eggs for dinner but…”  She was quiet for a minute before she said, “Let’s go out.”  “What?” he said surprised.  “Let’s go out,” she said again. “We’re here in Ireland, Ross, and as much as I miss the kids, they are safe with Dwight and Caroline.  You and I get to be Ross and Demelza tonight.  Take me out on the town. I packed a nice outfit.”  She sat up and turned around to see him.  “I’m _tired_ Demelza, and I don’t feel good.”  “Ross, you’re tired of sitting around.  Let’s go out on the town.  Take me to that pub that has the great food.  Then let’s go to the one that has the big dance floor.  Let’s also go to the one that your old theater friends hang out in.”  He stared and blinked at her.  “We’re in Ireland, just the two of us.  Come on,” she begged.   She thought he was going to need more convincing when he said, “Ok.”

They had a fantastic meal and then walked to the second pub where Demelza even got a reluctant Ross onto the dance floor.  He laughed and smiled all night.  At the third stop, just as she said, he bumped into several old friends.  A few fans recognized him there and asked him for autographs. He was telling them he couldn’t write due to his injury when Demelza, standing behind him said, “Sign them with your left hand, Ross.  You know your handwriting looks like shit even on a good day!”  He laughed, signed the pics that were given him, instructing the two women that they had a “limited edition left-handed autograph.” Ross told Demelza all night what a great idea going out was and that she indeed had been right all along.

The back of his head was hitting the pillow as she was pushing him down into the mattress, straddling his now naked body.  Their clothes where in various locations on the floor.  She moved up to either side of his chest with her legs when he said nervously, “Be careful of my shoul…” “I know,” she reassured him. She was leaning forward, bringing her breasts to his mouth to kiss and tease with his tongue.  She kissed down his chest before she hovered above his manhood to drive him inside of her.  As she seated herself fully, she heard him call out, “God, I’ve missed you!”  His uninjured hand was grasping at whatever he could: breasts, hips, and her buttocks to steady her as she rode him.  It was the perfect ending to a perfect evening.  He shouted out curse words that he wouldn’t dare at home within earshot of sleeping children as he came, pouring himself into her as if he would never stop.  She rolled off of him as he gently spooned her.  “Let’s never do this again,” he told her.  “Have sex in your parent's house?"  “No,” he laughed, realizing how what he just said must have sounded, “Be apart like we were.  The next time I have to be away, at least you and the kids should come be with me for a few days if you can’t get away for the whole time, and I’ll try to fly back on weekends or something. Deal?"  “Deal.”  He kissed her bare shoulder and they fell asleep.

Ross was awakened several times that night by the pain in his shoulder.  He tossed and turned trying to get comfy.  At one point he sat up.  What was different about this night was that when he looked over at the other side of the bed, rather than hoping Demelza was there and giving anything to be able to touch her, she actually was there, her familiar breathing as she slept a huge comfort to him.  She heard him sit up and asked, “What’s wrong? Pain?”  “Yes.  Go back to sleep.  I’m just going to sit up for a while.”  He watched her get up, still naked, and leave the room. “Where are you going?”  She didn’t answer but a few minutes later was back with two pillows from his brother’s room, Ibuprofen from her purse by the bed, and a glass of water from the bathroom.  After Ross had swallowed the pills, she had him lay on his side and propped the pillows up against his back for support.  “Better?” she asked.  “Demelza, just you being here is better.”  She got back into bed.  “Why did you come, sweetheart?”  “I told you, Ross, because your mom called and because I wanted to take care of you.”  “Darling, I can’t thank you enou…” She put a finger to his lips to stop him from saying anything more, “Ross, I knew you’d do the same for me.”  He smiled.  He was already so comfortable he was almost asleep.  “I love you, Demelza.”  “I love you more, Ross.”

Demelza was awakened in the morning by a noise she wasn’t sure of.  Rolling over revealed that she was in bed by herself.  As she laid there thinking about last evening’s night on the town and their lovemaking, she realized the sound she was hearing was Ross taking a shower.  And he was singing.  She smiled because she had seen the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table the day she arrived and tasted it in his mouth when she kissed him. She knew he was about to drain that bottle dry to get him through whatever pain he was facing.  But today he was the Ross that she knew and loved.  She listened closely and thought he was singing “Do You Want To Build a Snowman,” which made perfect sense since that man had to sit through Frozen so many times.  She smiled because she knew how much Ross was missing his children and that he was thinking about them right now.  She stretched and got up to pee and brush her teeth.

She had packed pajamas but didn’t even get a chance to put them on as she had fallen asleep the first night in her clothes out of sheer exhaustion, and in Ross’s “arm” after they made love the second night.  She stood naked in the bathroom, retrieving her items from her rolling suitcase that she had brought up last night.  Ross was stepping out of the shower, “Good morning, darling.”  He had a smile that could light up a room.  “I’m so ready to go home and see the kids.”  She looked up at him as he was toweling off, removing the bag from his arm and drying his hair. “They will be so happy to see you too.  If our flight goes as planned, we’ll be able to pick them up from school.”  

It didn’t take long for Ross to realize she was naked.  He never needed much encouragement.  She had just rinsed her mouth from the toothpaste when in the oversized mirror above the sinks she saw him standing behind her.  He was looking into the eyes of her reflection as he wrapped an arm around to cup her breast and then kiss her neck.  She could feel and see what this was doing to him. “Ross, we have a flight to catch.  I don’t think we…”  “You know I can be quick if I want to,” was the answer he gave. She was about to remind him of time management when he was putting himself between her legs.  She leaned forward to widen her stance for him.  He began rubbing his hardened member across the inner folds of her womanhood.  He could feel her getting slicker by the moment.  In the mirror she could see his movements behind her and she always enjoyed watching them together when given the chance.  He knew exactly where and how to touch her and it wasn’t long before she was knitting her brows as she began making the sounds he loved to hear.  He could feel her legs trembling as she steadied herself against the sink. Her ample slickness had caused his rubbing to accidentally enter her without warning.  “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said with concern for the surprise, but there was no need to apologize as her body had been begging for him to be inside her.  “So warm” she saw him say with closed eyes behind her as he moved in and out.  His movements were beautiful and she opened her eyes to watch as she leaned forward against the countertop. Her second wave was washing over her as she opened her eyes to see him reaching his moment. He became still as he groaned and released his warm jets inside of her, steadying himself against her buttocks.  He kissed her on the cheek as he withdrew from her, “Good morning,” he whispered in her ear with a smile.

She was now in the shower washing her hair when she wiped the soap from her eyes and saw he had stepped in.  “Seriously, Ross?”  “Demelza, I just want to rinse off really quickly. I promise I’ll behave." She traded him spots and he did what he said he would, stepping out again quickly as she swatted him playfully on the ass.

The uber took them to the airport and they were just barely on time, grabbing a pastry at Starbucks for the breakfast they didn’t have time for at the house.  They sat down on the plane next to each other on the sides they always sat on until Ross realized she was sitting next to his injured arm and traded her seats so they could hold hands.  Demelza texted Caroline while waiting for take off to let her know they were on their way.  He raised their joined fingers to his lips, kissing the back of her hand as he said, “Let’s go home to Jeremy and Julia.”  He gently squeezed her hand as the plane took off.

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps I wrote this whole chapter just for the infamous tub scene...
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too much sex...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes we all just need a little help...

Ross flopped backwards on the bed from his sitting position, smoothing his hand not in a sling on the silky duvet cover.  “Demelza, I’ve missed this bed so much,” he told her as she was putting things from her suitcase in their California bathroom.  It was early morning.  Caroline and Dwight had already agreed to take the twins to kindergarten one last time so Ross and Demelza could sleep a bit.  Demelza came out of the bathroom and set her alarm on her phone for 2pm, “That will give us 45 minutes to get up and get ready before we have to leave to pick them up from school,” she told him as she climbed in bed beside him.  “How’s your shoulder?” she asked him.  “Need more ibuprofen?”  “Hmm?” he was asking because he had already been asleep.  She smiled.  “Goodnight, Ross.”

It was 12:30 and Demelza woke up to use the bathroom.  She tiptoed quietly and got back into bed gingerly, flipping over to sleep a bit more.  She was unaware Ross was not sleeping until he said, “I’m glad you’re awake because there’s actually some stuff I want to talk to you about.”  “Ok,” she flipped back to face him, “You have my undivided attention.”  He smiled and started in, “Do you know how every year there’s a big party for the cast and crew of the show?”  She was nodding as she had been to all of them with Ross since they had been married.  “What if this year it was held at our beach house? Dee and Karen and everyone have all been saying how they want to see it.”  Demelza was thinking before she said, “I think that’s a great idea, Ross, and I could make all the food.  I could be your personal caterer again.”  “That would be great, sweetheart.  Ok, I’ll tell Dee it’s a go. But now I have to tell you something that I don’t think you’re going to like.”

“Ok,” she said with trepidation.  “It’s about Elizabeth,” he said while looking her in the eyes.  “I saw her.  In Ireland.  She was on set because she’s on the show again.”  “How is that possible?” Demelza was asking, “Isn’t she dead?”  “Yes, but, remember how we read in the script that my character is going to pass out in a fire and hallucinate and wake up in the bedroom he shared with his first wife, played by Elizabeth?  And my character is supposed to be hallucinating about the child that he’s not sure is his?”  Demelza was nodding.  “Well, Dee changed it all around.  Now she wants my character to hallucinate about all the times he made love to his wife in that bed, and they want to film new scenes rather than use the old ones over again. So, Elizabeth is on set just to film sex scenes with me.” 

Demelza was deep in thought for a moment before she said, “Ross, your show always uses footage again. There was one of you staring at your mine last season that was from season ONE. You could tell by your hair.”  “I know,” he nodded in agreement, “I was quick to point that out.  But they said it’s what the fans want.  Apparently they’ve been writing in.  And it’s the last season, so Dee changed it.”  He snuggled her to his chest.  “It’s just acting.  I don’t feel anything for her.  But I think you should come on set and see for yourself.”  “You know I can’t do that, Ross,”  she said calmer than she felt.  “Why not, sweetheart?”  “Because it doesn’t look right.  I’m not on set any other day, but the moment you film a sex scene with your ex-fiancé, then BOOM!  There’s your wife.  It looks like I don’t trust you.”  “Demelza, I didn’t mean that you don’t…”  “Ross, I do trust you.  I have no other choice than to trust you.”  “Well, she’ll probably show up to the party.  I’m sure Dee will mention it to her.”  Demelza wrinkled her nose at him.  “I can do it, Ross.  It’s just one evening.  I can muster up the strength to be cordial.”  “There’s my girl,” and he kissed her on the forehead.

She continued laying with her head on his chest.  “There’s more I wanted to talk about,” he was telling her.  “I’m listening.”  “Demelza, I’ve never told you this before but I’ve been really homesick for Ireland.  I know you and the kids are all busy here but I feel displaced from my home sometimes.  There are some mornings that I wake up and all I can think about is what it looks like in Ireland.  I miss it and…”  She interrupted him, “Oh, Ross, why didn’t you say something!  We certainly could’ve made more trips with the kids.”  He nodded, “But every time we go, it’s just a few days before the kids are crying to come home.”  “Ross, I think that was just their age.  They were too young to really enjoy it.  Now that they’re older I’m sure they would appreciate the culture more and enjoy sightseeing.  When are you filming again?”  “December, that is if my shoulder is back to normal.”  “I’m sure it will be,” she reassured him, “and that’s perfect timing for the kids because it’s right when they have winter break.  We’ll all be able to go with you for the entire time.”  She lifted her head from his chest, “Ross, I feel just horrible about this!  Why didn’t you…”  “Sweetheart, I didn’t tell you this to make you feel bad. You didn’t let me finish.  I was about to say that this last time I was in Ireland, I kept waking up in the morning and wondering what it looked like here in California.  Demelza, this…California…you and the kids…this is my home.  I no longer feel like a lost Irishman.  This is where I belong, here with you.  Always.”  She kissed him.  “Well, the moment you want to go back, just let me know.  Honestly, we will all drop everything.”

They got up and showered quickly and dressed.  They stopped at Dwight and Caroline’s first, picking up Garrick and dropping off gifts bought in Ireland as a thank you for helping with the twins.  Sarah and Sophie were sobbing.  “What’s wrong with them?” Demelza asked Caroline.  “Oh, they’re sad to see Garrick go.  They love him.  He even sleeps on Sophie’s bed when he stays with us.  He’s much more personable than Horace.”  Ross was saying to the girls, “You both are more than welcome to come visit Garrick anytime you want.  And I bet when your mommy is in the hospital with your new sister, you can come stay with Auntie Demelza, Uncle Ross and your “cousins.”

At the pick-up zone, Ross and Demelza leaned against the mini-van as they waited.  It wasn’t long before Jeremy and Julia saw Ross, dropped their backpacks on the pavement and came bounding over.  Ross was kneeling down at their level, ready to receive both of them in a big embrace.  Demelza was in mom-mode, “Careful!  Watch out for daddy’s shoulder!  Don’t hug too hard!”  No one was listening as father and children reunited after almost 3 weeks.

Later that evening, Ross was asleep early as he was still trying to adjust to the time difference and his jet-lag.  Demelza was sitting at the island with the kids as she said, “I need to talk to you guys about something.”  They looked at her.  “Your daddy is such a strong man, and he does such a good job of taking care of me and you both.”  They nodded in agreement.  “But, when he is sick or in pain, he gets a little frustrated and angry.  If daddy acts grumpy with you, I want you to remember that he’s just uncomfortable and not really mad at you, ok?” This made sense to them.  “I need you to do me a favor, alright?” she asked them.  “Can you both help him out around the house?  Help him with as much as you can because he’s not going to ask you.  He can be very stubborn and he’s going to try to do everything himself and he won’t always be able to.  So, when you see him struggling, will you both help him?”  “Ok, mommy,” they both agreed.  

Demelza had taken another pop-up restaurant job.  It would be for 5 days. This time lunch was the main focus of the eatery, so Demelza would leave early in the morning and be home around 4.  That meant Ross would have to get the kids off to school but Demelza would pick them up.  

During an evening walk, Demelza was holding Ross’s good hand while her other held Garrick’s leash.  Both parents were walking behind their children who were both riding bikes without training wheels on the neighborhood sidewalks.  “Don’t forget the kids don’t have school tomorrow, so you’ll have them all day.”  “No school?” Ross asked surprised.  “Apparently not,” and then she explained, “Teacher Inservice.”  

The next morning, Demelza kissed Ross and the children goodbye as he was making pancakes one-handed.  He was managing just fine.  But things increasingly got worse as the morning went on.  When he went to leash Garrick for a morning walk / bike ride with the kids, he realized he needed one hand to keep the dog still and the other to attach the leash to his collar.  As they were walking and riding, Julia lost her balance and toppled over, getting pinned under her bike.  Without realizing, Ross dropped Garrick’s leash to use his only hand to lift the bike and free his sobbing daughter.  Garrick immediately ran into the street.  Jeremy abandoned his bike to also run into the middle of the street to get Garrick.  At least nothing was coming, but Ross was losing it.  “Jeremy, get out of the street!  Garrick, here boy!”  Julia was now refusing to ride her bike home.  “Sweetheart, I need you to walk your bike home if you can’t ride it.  I can’t pick you up right now.  I’m sorry.”  She cried the whole way to the house as she walked beside her bike.

At home, Ross was holding a band-aid in his mouth as he was trying to take off the backing.  He applied it to Julia’s knee, “There you go, sweetheart.  It should feel better in just a few minutes.”  He got both kids in front of the TV when he realized he hadn’t even had a cup of coffee yet.  He went into the kitchen where he brewed a cup.  As he was carrying it to the island, he dropped it.  The mug didn’t break, but there was a giant puddle of coffee all over the kitchen floor.  “Son of a bitch!”  He was done.  He wanted things back to normal.  He sat down at the island and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and then covered his eyes while massaging his temples.  

He was still sitting there like that when he heard a rustling noise in the kitchen.  There was Julia with a roll of paper towels beginning to wipe up the mess.  Ross flew out of his seat, “Julia, don’t burn yourself!  That’s hot coffee!”  “It’s not anymore,” she said as she was blotting the puddle.  “Mommy will be mad if you don’t wipe this up.  I promise I won’t tell her you spilled something.”  Ross smiled, “Thank you, Julia.”  He sat back down and covered his eyes again.  “I’m sorry I’m so frustrated, sweetie.  I just don’t feel good and need both of my hands.”  When he opened his eyes, he saw his daughter in the chair next to him.  Just like she had seen him do with Demelza many times and also with herself, she put both of her hands on Ross’s cheeks.   “Breathe, daddy.  It’s going to be ok.”  He had done this with her the time she was about to perform at her first dance recital and was super nervous.  He did that before her first day of school.  He comforted her like this before the first time she went to the dentist, and she recently saw him do this with Demelza when he was about to leave for Ireland.  She said it again, “You’re going to be ok, daddy.”  He covered her hand on his cheek with his hand.  His children were turning into people and he loved the big heart his daughter had, just like his wife.  “Thank you, sweetie,” and he kissed her on the forehead.

Jeremy walked in, “What’s going on in here?”  “Daddy DID NOT spill his coffee!” Julia winked at Ross.  “Want me to make you a cup?”  Jeremy asked.  “I love to use this machine!”  He was putting the k-cup in, picking Ross’s mug off the floor and putting it under the spout.  “Are you allowed to use that?” Ross was asking him.  “Oh, yeah.  This is how we make our oatmeal.” “Show him our gloves,”  Julia told him. Jeremy opened a drawer and put on and oven glove, perfectly sized for a small hand, and carefully brought Ross his cup of coffee. “See.  We don’t burn ourselves.”

Ross took a sip of much needed caffeine.  “Thanks for helping me, guys.”  Both kids smiled.  “Our pleasure,” Jeremy was saying, “but mommy told us to.”  “She did?” Ross asked surprised.  “Yes!”  Julia laughed.  “She called you stubborn.  Said you would try to do everything yourself.”  Ross chuckled.  Demelza knew him well.  “She did, did she?”  he laughed.  Jeremy was now going through the fridge.  He was shouting with excitement, “Mommy got that good ham and turkey!”  Julia was asking, “Did she get that holey cheese?”  Jeremy opened a drawer, “Yes! And that mustard we like!”  Jeremy was bringing supplies over to the island to make sandwiches now that it was almost time for lunch.  “Make daddy one too,” Julia told Jeremy.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at Ross and Demelza's beach house includes an interesting guest...

Ross and Demelza picked up the kids on Friday after school and made their hour trip to the beach house.  This was the first time they were going there since the kids had become so busy with school and Ross had started filming and then broke his shoulder.  They were all excited to spend the weekend there and Ross was excited to show his cast-mates their Malibu home-away-from-home.  He asked Demelza, “Do you have everything to make food for the party or do you want me to drop you off at the market?”  There were two giant coolers of food in the back of the van.  “Nope, I’ve got everything.  We can head straight to the beach house."

They had a free evening to relax and unwind when they got there.  It was early evening and their plan was to be outside, and even though they had brought jackets, once the September sun had started to set, the 67 degree temperatures felt chilly.  They decided to go inside and watch a movie in the home-theater before going to bed.

Saturday morning, Demelza was up bright and early, starting in on the food prep.  She had also planned to spend her time cleaning and getting things ready for inevitable tours of the house, but Ross had convinced her, kicking and screaming, to hire a cleaning service for the task. Ross had come down to the kitchen to help her with the appetizers, but all he seemed to be doing was sampling the food.  She was assembling an antipasti plate with various meats, cheeses and olives.  Each time she would get something out of the fridge and come back to the plate, items seemed to be missing.  “Ross!  Stop eating the olives!  I’m arranging them just so.”  He was looking innocently up at the ceiling as if he had done nothing.  She had a bowl of melon pieces that she was wrapping with prosciutto.  She turned around and saw him lifting slices out of the bowl.  “Ross, please!”  She had cut a loaf of Hawaiian bread to strew around her spinach dip when she caught him mid-steal.  “Ross Vennor Poldark!  Out!  If you want to help me, please go play with the kids.”  He chuckled.  “All three of my names, huh?  You must be frustrated.”  He kissed her on the forehead.  “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair.  By the way, everything tastes delicious.”  She couldn’t be mad at him for long and smiled as she swatted him on the ass on his way out of the kitchen.  Her catering friends would make the rest of the food when they got to the house.

Around 5 pm, Demelza was already in her nice outfit for the party.  She had done her hair in a stylish messy bun away from her face since she was going to be around the food, and she put a little more makeup on than usual.  She kept trying to convince herself that she was doing this to put her best foot forward for the cast and crew of Ross’s show, but she knew the real reason she was overdoing it was because Liz would be there.  She knew the fans of the show loved Ross and Liz together and Demelza had seen so many comments and wishful plans for them both on the internet. She wanted people to think she was the right choice for him too.

Ross was in his usual jeans and t-shirt.  He hadn’t even shaved.  With zero effort put into his appearance, he had still managed to look incredibly handsome.  He stumbled into the bedroom and saw her, “Sweetheart, you look stunning!”  Her exposed neck with her up-do was a magnet for his lips, the stray tendrils at her nape tickling his nose.  “Your friends are here,” he was saying into her neck.  “Great!  I’ll go down and start getting everything ready,” she told him.  An hour later, Ross was taking the babysitter upstairs to Julia and Jeremy’s rooms, where they would stay during the festivities and libations downstairs.  “Of course, come down and get me or mommy if you need us,” he was telling the sitter and the twins.

The guests started arriving around 8.  They were expecting around 50 people, and even though the beach house was starting to feel packed, as she scanned the room, she couldn’t help notice that not everyone was present, one of the missing guests being Liz.  Maybe she had enough sense to know she wasn’t wanted here, she thought. Demelza relaxed and allowed herself to have fun as she greeted and chatted with people she hadn’t seen since last year’s party.  Ross took her around proudly, his hand on her back, as he introduced her to crew members that were new to the set this year.  

She was just coming back from the kitchen with more food when she saw Liz make her big entrance. She had a presence that could make an entire room freeze as all gazed on her beauty.  She was adored by many, she hoped her husband was not included in that list.  Dee and Karen, the writer and executive producer, were approaching Liz and taking her around, and it wasn’t long before Liz was clinking a glass, ready to make a toast.  “I’d like to thank everyone involved for bringing my character back.  You can’t keep a good woman down, even after she’s dead,” Liz was chuckling. I’ve missed being on set so much these last two years.” Ross was making big eyes at Demelza across the room, which was his secret code to her that meant, ‘What the hell is she doing?”  Liz went on, “But who I’ve missed the most is my fabulous partner in crime, Ross Poldark. We’re a great team.” She lifted her glass, “To Ross, the best husband ever.”   “On-screen husband,” the room heard him mumble.  Everyone raised their glasses and went back to their conversations.

Liz worked the room like a pro.  At one point she joined a conversation that Ross was in, saying something that made him laugh wildly.  She touched his arm as the two laughed with the group about whatever she had said.  He looked like he was really enjoying himself. Demelza was beginning to ask herself dumb questions like, “Does his face light up like that with you?”  “Do you make him laugh that much?” “Does he look at you like that when you talk?” She didn’t want to admit it, but she was getting jealous.  She thought she could do this, but she had overestimated herself.  She saw Liz take her husband by the hand and lead him over to another conversation.  

Demelza was completely taken off-guard when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  She spun around to find Liz standing in front of her.  Demelza couldn’t help but notice up close she was even more gorgeous.  “Demelza, darling,” Demelza stifled a giggle at how much she sounded like Zsa Zsa Gabor, “Do you have any Ibuprofen?  My head is killing me.”  “Oh.  Yes, of course.  There’s a bathroom off the kitchen.  It’s in the medicine cabinet.”  She watched Liz climb the stairs and disappear in the kitchen.  A minute later she watched in horror as Ross headed in the same direction. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ross discovered two 6 year olds who had snuck down to spy on the party.  “Where’s Maggie?” Ross asked them.  “She took a phone call in the other room,” Jeremy was telling him, “so we tiptoed down.  We’re hungry!”  Ross loaded up plates for both of them, and one for Maggie too, and chased them through the house and back upstairs. Coming back down to the empty kitchen, he remembered the wine was getting a bit low in the open bar and bent down to the wine fridge to get out a few chilled bottles.  He soon felt a hand on his ass as he was bending, “Demelza, we have a party to get back to, but I can make time if you can…”  “I can always make time for you, Ross,” a woman’s voice said that did not belong to his wife.  Ross spun around to see his ex-fiancé.  “Good god, Liz!  I thought you were my…” “We're finally alone,” she interrupted him.  “I’m only here to get more wine,” he explained to her, “and then I’m going back down.”  She acted like she didn’t hear him.  

“Can we go someplace quiet and talk?” she was asking him.  “There has to be a back room around here someplace.  We could pretend I’m your college professor and you’re my…” He interrupted her, “You’re reading that too?”  “Ross, everyone’s reading it.  Dee’s reading it.  Our fans are reading it.  It’s the reason I’m back on the set.  People want us to be a real couple and we can be again.  Don’t you know why everyone loves us together?”  “I don’t have the faintest idea,” he said snidely.  “It’s because of our chemistry, Ross.”  “Correction,” he said while looking her in the eyes, “our _on-screen_ chemistry.”  “Ross, we have chemistry without even trying.  You can’t fake that.”  “Well, evidently you can, Liz, because it’s exactly what I’ve been doing for YEARS.  Maybe always.  Maybe it’s called acting and I’m good at it.”

Downstairs, a party guest was asking Demelza if there were more olives for the antipasti plate.  Demelza was looking across the room to get the attention of any of her catering friends.  The last thing she wanted to do was go up into the kitchen, especially if Liz and Ross were there.  She didn’t want Ross to think that she was checking up on him but everyone was busy, and she soon realized she would have to go up there herself. She grabbed a tray of empty wineglasses to carry up since she was going that way anyways, and as she climbed the stairs, she kept telling herself that maybe Liz was in the bathroom and perhaps Ross had gone up to check on the kids. Hopefully they weren’t together in the kitchen, but the closer she got, she could hear their voices.

Liz came near Ross and smoothed her hand from his good shoulder down his bicep. “Ross, why won’t you listen to what the universe is saying? We were meant to be together, and now I know it’s what you want too.” He was leaning back to dodge a hand she was trying to put on his face. “How the hell do you think you know what I want?” he asked her angrily. “Because,” she looked at him with a smile, “Guess who still has me listed as their emergency contact for the set?” “There’s no way that is true,” but he was also trying to think if he ever fixed the forms, “I’m sure I changed over all the papers after I got married.” “Nope,” she said as she was tracing a finger across his jaw, “Guess who they called first when you broke your shoulder? Demelza? Guess again. I was already on set waiting to film our first scene together so I just walked over. I rode in the ambulance with you and everything.” “I don’t remember this at all.” “Of course you don’t,” she laughed. “You took one look at your arm dangling off you like a rag doll and completely passed out. You were unconscious for most of the ride. I held your hand the whole time.” “That doesn’t sound like you, Liz. You mean you weren’t afraid I'd get your outfit bloody or vomit on your designer shoes?” She was tuning him out, “It was a good thing I was there because I knew to tell the hospital that you were allergic to penicillin. I was even there when they finally FaceTimed your wife. It wasn’t until your mom showed up and set everyone straight about who was who that I left.”

Demelza was frozen in the hall just outside the door. She was still holding the tray as she was too shaken up to move. Tears were starting to sting her eyes as she was furious that Liz was alerted of Ross’s injury before she was. Liz was now saying, “Ross, I wish you’d give me a chance to show you how much I’ve changed. I’m not the same woman you were engaged to 10 years ago.” “Really?” he was asking her, “because the last thing I remember is you boinking my best friend, and I’m pretty sure tonight you are propositioning a married man, so I really don’t see anything different.” Liz was getting angry now, “Seriously, Ross what _do_  you see in her? She’s not one of us. She’s your kitchen help for god’s sake! I’m sure she’s trying really hard but she’ll never be me.” “You’re right, Liz, unlike you she still has a heart and a soul,” he was saying sarcastically.

“Well, you still have to film sex scenes with me, and I remember the last time we filmed them, we were actually having sex in real life. We’re out of practice, you and me. I’m sure your wife would understand your need to research this for your craft. She certainly understands she’s just temporary. I mean, you’re Ross Poldark. One day you’ll be too famous for her anyways. She’s gotta know she’s expendable.” Ross was completely silent as a fury was building inside him. However, Demelza, standing in the hallway took his silence to mean that he was in agreement. She was about to barge in and set matters straight when she heard her husband finally say, “This coming between me and my wife thing is ridiculous and getting old. And that toast you made about us being a team? I’m Team Demelza, Liz. I’ll always be Team Demelza, and the sooner you realize it and move on, the happier you’ll be.” He glared into her eyes before he said, “I won’t do it. I won’t film with you. I’ve never thrown my weight around and acted like the star of the show before, but I will now. I’ll tell Dee her lead actor is walking unless she changes the script back.”

Ross took out his phone and started dialing, “What are you doing?” Liz asked him, “I’m calling you a cab. I want you gone.” "I’m staying just a few doors down with my friend’s at their beach house, which is twice the size of yours and your kitchen maid’s. I can walk, thank you very much.” “I’m sure if you go downstairs, you can find somebody’s husband or fiancé to walk you home.” She gave him the finger and walked though the front door that led to the street.

Ross left the kitchen, completely forgetting the wine bottles. He was barely in the hall before he looked up and saw her. “Demelza!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The emergency contact thing was so shamefully stolen from a recent episode of Will & Grace...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza overhears a conversation between Ross and Liz...

Oh my god! What are you doing?” Ross asked Demelza who was standing in the hall just outside the door.  “Someone asked me for olives and I didn’t want to interrupt you two and I didn’t know what to do so I just…” was all she got out before she burst into tears.  She was still holding the tray of wineglasses.  Ross tried his best to take it from her one handed, but lost two goblets that immediately broke into a million pieces.  He took the tray into the kitchen, setting it down on the island, and came back with a towel that he put over the shards.  “I’ll sweep that up in a minute.”  He was leading her, still sobbing into the kitchen.  He held her against him, the only thing coming between them was his immobilized arm.  “You heard everything?”  She was nodding into his chest.  “Then why are you crying? You heard me send her away.  I don’t want her.”

She said nothing.  He wasn’t really sure what she thought was the worst thing that she heard.  “Darling, I swear I didn’t know about the emergency contact thing.  I thought I had changed over all papers. And I was so out of it that day.  I don’t remember the ambulance ride at all. You saw me, I was all doped up on pain killers and barely conscious. I’ll make damn sure it gets changed.”  He was rubbing her back as she continued to cry.  “And you’re not expendable.  You know I don’t pay attention to the fame side of all this.  You know what they’re saying about me on the internet more than I do.  Demelza, there’s no more important gig to me than being a good husband and father.  That’s all that matters to me." He had managed to peel her back from him.  “Please don’t cry, darling.”  She had stopped a bit and was sniffling.  “Can I be honest, Ross.”  “Of course,” he said as he wiped her tears.  “I think what really made me cry is when you said ‘Team Demelza.’  You stood up for me.”  He was confused.  “Why wouldn’t I?”  You’re my wife and I…” “I just haven’t had a lot of men in my life who, well, even my own father never really cared that much about me.” She hugged him before she said, “Why don’t you go back downstairs and I’ll sweep up the glass and bring the wine bottles.”  “You’re ok now?”  “Ross, I’m more than ok.”  She kissed him on the cheek.

She went back down and mingled effortlessly with the guests.  She was the life of the party and made sure everyone was having a great time.  If she wasn’t standing next to Ross and holding his hand, she was catching a glance from across the room or a playful wink from him.  He loved her.  She had overheard him being given the choice between her and his gorgeous co-star, and he chose her, his wife, the girl from Ohio who started out with nothing and slept in her car as she put herself through chef school and began working. 

At 2:30 am, Ross and Demelza said goodbye to the last guests and climbed the stairs to check on the twins.  They had sent the sitter home around 11 once Jeremy and Julia were asleep for the night.  Both parents peeked their heads in each room, tucking in sleeping children and kissing foreheads before heading down the hall to their own bedroom. 

Ross sat on the edge of the bed as Demelza immediately started helping him undress.  She was untying the laces and pulling of his shoes and socks as he was saying, “What a great party, Demelza.  The food was amazing.  You were amazing.  I think everyone had a nice time.”  She was removing his arm from the sling so she could take off his t-shirt. “ _Everyone_ had a nice time?” she asked a bit smugly.  He stood up to take off his jeans, “I know I had a better time once she was gone,” he said as he sat back down on the bed and laid back, his feet still on the floor.  His eyes were closed as she asked him, “Did you mean it, Ross?”  She was taking her clothes off, folding them and putting them on the chair as she picked up Ross’s jeans he had thrown on the floor.  “Did I mean what?”  “That you wouldn’t film with her, that you would walk?” “I did, sweetheart.  I’ll tell Dee the same day I change my emergency contact.” 

Ross was still laying back as he heard Demelza say, “Do you know what I learned tonight?”  “What?” he asked.  “That you don’t want Liz.”  “I don’t,” he said matter-of-factly as he looked up at the ceiling.  “Do you want me?” she asked. He sat up to see Demelza taking off her bra that she then playfully threw at his head, a cup cascading over his eye.  “I do,” he said tossing the bra aside.  “Now?” She asked as she was removing her panties, again throwing them at him.  “Always,” he said giving them a sniff.  “You know I can never get enough of you.”  She was instantly on his lap as he was kissing her neck and breasts. She kissed him on the lips urgently as she ran her fingers through his curls that had grown back nicely.  Soon their breathing was heavy and panting.  “I think you’re overdressed, Mr. Poldark,” she said as she eased him out of his boxers and returned to his lap.  It was all he could do not to flip them both over and tuck her underneath him as he took her, but he would have to wait until he could put weight on his arm, so he settled for sitting.

She guided him inside her.  “God, Demelza, you’re on fire…so hot on my di…” “Ross, the children!” she was smiling at his enthusiasm, but wanted him to be a bit more quiet.  “What?  All the way down the hall?  I…Can’t…HELP…MYSELF!” he was saying just as loudly between thrusts.  His hand was on her buttocks, gently squeezing and steadying her.  She had a hand on his shoulder and the other in his chest hair that she adored.  He felt her spasms starting.  “Do it, sweetheart.  Let go for me.”  That’s all she needed as she threw her head back and reached her edge.  He felt her releasing as he added his own offering with a moan and clenched eyes.  

He laid back as she fell on top of him giggling and gently rolling off.  They scooted up to where their pillows were and got under the covers.  They had temporarily switched sides of the bed so that he could lay behind her on his good shoulder.  “Wow…” he said, catching his breath.  He had no words.  She laid there and smiled. It was probably 3 in the morning, but she wasn’t tired as she was still coming off of a high from a great evening: a successful party at their new beach house, many compliments on her food, her husband declaring his love for her, and now this.  Life was good.  She thought surely Ross would be asleep but was surprised when he asked her, “What did you mean when you said you found out _tonight_ that I didn’t want Liz?  Had you been thinking that I did?”

She wasn’t sure she wanted to talk about this, about _her,_ right after sex, but she started in, “Ross, she was your first love, the first person you were engaged to.  And I’m so different from her, sometimes I don’t understand if you loved her what you could possibly see in me.  We’re nothing alike.”  “Demelza, why didn’t you tell me this before?” “Because we don’t talk about our past relationships,” she reminded him.  “Well, I would’ve told you that I never loved her.  Oh, sure I did at the beginning.  And our relationship was great for both of our careers.  It looked great on paper.  Two young stars of the same show, generating interest and intrigue for the program?  People thinking our life off-screen was just as delicious as on-screen?  It didn’t take me long to see she only had room in her life for who she loved the most and that was herself.  I kind of wanted to love someone who loved me back.”  Demelza didn’t really know what to say and just kept laying quietly.  Ross continued, “I don’t think I ever loved anyone until you.  I _thought_ I did, but saw it was way different when I met you.  "And,” he smiled, “I don’t think anyone ever loved me until you.  I don’t know of anyone else who would’ve flown 15 hours just to give my stink-ass a bath and cook me an omelette.”  “Oh, is that what I did?” she was laughing, “because I thought I was taking care of my injured and homesick husband.”  “Well, that too,” he chuckled. “I probably shouldn’t say this but I’m going to.”  Demelza laid and waited for whatever this was going to be, a bit worried about what he was about to say.  “She wasn’t good in the sack.  Liz.  She always told me not to mess up her hair, and as soon as we were done she’d run to the mirror and see if I ruined her makeup.  It was all about her.  You on the other hand are a wild…” “Ok, Ross…” she was giggling, “Ok.” 

They laid in the quiet before Demelza said, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something but have been afraid to.”  She turned to face him as he was saying, “I think I know what it’s about.” “You do?” she said surprised.  “Is it about trying for another baby?”  She looked up at him, “How did you know?”  “I guess I’ve been thinking about it too.  Have you been thinking it’s a good idea or that you are glad we didn’t?” he asked her.  “I don’t know…what about you?”  “I asked you first.”  “I’ve seen people do this on TV,” she told him, “What if on the count of three we either say ‘we should’ or ‘we shouldn’t?”  “Ok,” and as he counted to three, they both looked in each other’s eyes as they said, “We should.”  She kissed him, “Now you have to leave another sample.”  “I just left a sample, remember?” he teased her, “Oh, you mean an un-fun one?”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was me attempting to fix that horrible scene in season two where Ross and Demelza get invited to Trenwith. Demelza leaves because Prudie comes and tells her Judd's corpse is missing, and when she gets back, she overhears Ross calling her a scullery maid. And she's pregnant. I hated Ross for that, or maybe I hated Debbie Horsefield because I didn't think book Ross would have ever said that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross professed his love for Demelza and not Liz. What could go wrong?

In the months that followed the party at the beach house, Ross and Demelza were so happy. They had started the proceedings for a surrogate and were absolutely giddy at the prospect of expanding their family. It wasn’t that Elizabeth had been a cloud hanging over Demelza’s life, but she had always entertained certain questions on where her husband might have stood on the Liz issue. Now, his true feelings were out in the open, allowing Demelza to give up any insecurities she may have allowed herself to feel.

In October, Ross had left his “sample” at the fertility clinic with ease. “Thinking about our wild night following the Emmy's made the task incredibly easy,” he joked with Demelza who immediately blushed. A week later they flew out to Ohio to visit Demelza’s brother Drake and his wife Morwenna. The couple had just had their first child, Lucia, and Ross and Demelza were eager to meet their first niece. While there, they took the kids to a nearby farm park where Demelza introduced her children and husband to traditional autumn activities of Ohio such as corn mazes, and hay rides, as they drank cider slushies and ate kettle corn. The twins even got to pick their own pumpkins out of a field that they took to Drake and Morwenna’s house and painted designs and faces on. Everyone enjoyed the leisurely drives on country roads, gazing at the beautiful colors of fall foliage on the trees, something they weren’t accustomed to seeing in California. It was one of the best weekends the Poldarks had together as a family in a long time.

In November, Ross and the kids barely saw Demelza as she had opened her own pop-up restaurant after much encouragement from Ross. She controlled the menu and hired her own line-cooks. It was the first time she was the head chef of her own restaurant kitchen and she absolutely loved it. She made up for her time away from home by cooking a huge Thanksgiving meal that they shared with Dwight and Caroline and their children. There was so much food that Demelza decided to take the leftovers to the local soup kitchen where even Jeremy and Julia helped dish out offerings to the needy. It was important to Demelza and Ross to show their children that not everyone was as fortunate as they were and what a privilege it was to give back. It seemed to make a big impression on the kids.

In December, Ross was downgraded to a small arm brace and sling that he could take off at night. His brace had hinges near the elbow and allowed him more flexibility and use of his arm. He had followed the advice of his physical therapist and religiously did his exercises at home. Even though he wasn’t back to 100% mobility, it was good enough that he was medically cleared to start filming again, much to his relief. He needed to report back to the set in Ireland about 4 days before the kids were done with school for winter break, so he again stood in the middle of LAX as he kissed his family goodbye, knowing in just a few days they would be joining him.

He arrived in Ireland on a Wednesday and began filming right away. Liz was still on set even though Dee had graciously agreed to change the script at Ross’s request. He didn’t even have to threaten to walk and abandon the project. Liz, however, would still be needed as flashback scenes would be filmed with her and the actor that played her first husband who had drowned in a mine accident. Ross was relieved the possibility of sex scenes with himself and Liz was totally eliminated.

On Thursday night, the cast and crew all gathered at the bar in Ross’s fancy hotel for a “Welcome Back” party. Ross didn’t have kids to go back home to or a wife that he needed to look out for, so he allowed himself to drink more than he had remembered doing in a long time. He was getting absolutely wasted, but what did it matter? The last thing he remembered was that some of the media had been present at the party and asked him how he would sum up the final season in one word. He chose the word “Clothes,” and gave the interviewer a completely “I”m drunk off my ass” chuckle after he had said it. Liz had been at the party also but didn’t seem to bother with him at all. In fact, he thought he saw her arrive with a boyfriend, or at least someone she was giving her attentions to for most of the evening.

Ross woke up in his big hotel bed, not really sure how he got there. He laid there thinking of how in just one more day he would see Demelza. He also thought about how hopefully soon they would sit down with the twins, telling them the wonderful news that they were getting a new brother or sister. He was so eager to enter this next chapter of his life, and as he laid there thinking, he became painfully aware that someone else was making noise in his room. In fact, someone was walking around. He opened his eyes and immediately saw the breasts of a naked woman as she was walking out of his bathroom. He wasn’t sure if any of this was real or a dream. He rubbed his eyes before Liz turned and said to him, “Good morning, Ross.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, Ross wakes up with Liz in his hotel room...

Panic was falling across Ross’s face as Liz was approaching the other side of the bed as if she were about to climb in with him.  His first reaction was to jump out and stand beside the bed. When he did, her eyes traveled downward. He realized he also was naked and nervously and with incredible speed cupped his manhood with each of his hands to cover himself.  This sent Liz into wild laughter, “Oh, Ross…modesty? Now?  I’m pretty sure I’ve done worse things to you than just see your junk.”  He got back in the bed, pulling the covers up. He covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head over and over in disbelief, “Liz, what were we thinking?  Sleeping together?”  She looked at him confused.  “Wait, you mean last night? No, nothing happened, Ross.  I meant it was too late for modesty after our relationship 10 years ago.”

He looked over at her, a million questions in his eyes before she said, “Don’t flatter yourself, Ross.  Absolutely nothing happened last night.  Even when you’re drunk you’re hopelessly devoted to that kitchen maid you call your wife.  You made that absolutely clear even in your drunken stupor.”  “Then why are you here?”  “Because…I’m a good person. I saw you rip-roaring drunk and wanted to make sure you got up here safely.  It was about 4 in the morning and my hotel was across town, so I just decided to crash on your couch.  I slept all the way over there.  Go ahead, see for yourself. My pillows and blankets are still there.”  He glanced over at the sofa and saw exactly what she just told him. “Then why am I naked?” he questioned her.  “Ask yourself that, Ross.  You started taking off some of your clothes downstairs at the party and laying down on the floor.  That’s when I knew I needed to get you to your room.  As soon as you got here, you got yourself undressed and got into bed.”  He had no need to ask her why she was naked as he remembered from being engaged to her that she only slept in the nude. 

“What happened to your boyfriend you came to the party with?” he asked her.  She immediately burst out into wild laughter, “Oh, Ross, did you SEE him?  Do you honestly think he was worthy of me?  I told him goodnight after my dinner and drinks were bought.”  “There’s the Liz I know,” Ross said sarcastically.  “Another thing that’s not adding up, you brought me up to my room because you were _concerned about me?_ ” he said while making air-quotes, “after I basically kicked you out of my beach house and refused all of your advances? Seems like you want something.”  “Well…now that you ask, I was hoping that you could put in a good word for me with Dee for the new project she’s working on.  The lead role seems to be tailor-made for me.  I was hoping you could help her see that.”  “And there it is…” Ross laughed snidely.

“So nothing happened…” he said one more time as confirmation.  “No, and I honestly thought I would be gone before you woke up leaving you with no idea I was even here to begin with.  The Ross I knew never woke up this early.”  “Well, I’m a dad now, so I have to get up and make breakfast and get kids off to school.  I no longer have the luxury of sleeping until noon.”  He grimaced, “Demelza will be here tomorrow.  _Tomorrow_ , Liz!”  “Relax, Ross.  She’s not here now, so just get up and take a shower.  You still smell like booze and you look like hell.  Room service should be here any minute.  As soon as I get some coffee in me and a bite to eat I’m leaving.”  “Alright,” he said getting up, still shielding himself from her as he walked into the bathroom.

He could only find one towel when he stepped out of the shower because Liz, with her ridiculous beauty regimen, had used all but one.  He was forced to either dry himself off or dry his hair.  His body could air-dry. He heard the doorbell ring as he was toweling off his curls.  “Good,” he thought to himself, “the sooner she eats, the sooner she can be gone.”

 

Liz wasn’t dressed yet and answered the door for room service wrapped in Ross’s bed sheet.  She was doing a horrible job of covering herself up. When she opened the door, she was greeted instead by a familiar red-headed woman.  “Demelza!  I thought you were room service!  I don’t think Ross was expecting you until tomorrow.”  Demelza eyed her up and down, painfully aware she wasn’t wearing anything.  Her mouth was open, but she couldn’t make words come out.

 

******************

 

Jeremy and Julia’s fancy kindergarten in Beverly Hills was not immune to the usual maintenance problems buildings dealt with and experienced a malfunction in their heating and cooling system.  The school decided, since it was just 3 days before winter break, they would dismiss early to get repairmen into the facility to fix it properly.  So, a day after Ross had left for Ireland, Demelza and the kids were on a plane, ready to surprise him.  “He’s going to be so happy to see us,” Demelza was telling them, “especially after being so homesick last time.”  When their 15+ hour trip was over and they were finally in the cab, Demelza dropped the twins off and grandma and grandpa Poldark’s house and went to the hotel to get Ross. 

Demelza was practically giggling as she stepped off the elevator at Ross’s hotel.  He was going to be so surprised to see her.  Nothing she could have done would’ve prepared her for the shock of who answered his door.  It was Liz, in all her beauty, and also naked, wrapped in nothing but a sheet.  She was trying to come up with logical excuses of why she might be there.  Maybe Ross had given her the room and slept somewhere else.  Maybe there was a mixup with rooms.  Maybe the desk had told Demelza the wrong number.  Maybe she was on the wrong floor.  There was no need to panic, until she saw her husband walking out of the bathroom, also naked, a towel covering his face as he dried his hair.  She heard him say, “Seriously, Liz!  You used all the towels but one?”  He took the towel away from his face and saw her, “Demelza!”  That’s when she bolted. She just turned and ran.  She would’ve reached the elevator quicker but stumbled into the room service cart that was being wheeled to the door, blocking Ross from running after her.  “Dammit, MOVE!” he shouted as he also tripped over the cart, the towel now wrapped around his waist as he tried to run after her, “Sweetheart, come back!  It’s not what it looks like!  I can explain!” But he was shouting to an empty hallway as she was already gone.

He went back to the room to find Liz leisurely sipping her coffee as if nothing happened. “Are you f*cking kidding me, Liz? Get dressed and GO!” He got his phone out and called his wife.  It went straight to voicemail.  A second time yielded the same result.  He was beside himself.  He knew what she was thinking. He texted her:

 

Ross:  Please let me explain.  Where are you?

 

Demelza: I’m going to your parent’s house.  Where your CHILDREN are. 

 

Ross: Can we talk about this?

 

Demelza: Whenever you’re done with your f*ck-fest, you know where to find me.

 

Ross: I’m on my way now…

 

Demelza: Don’t stop on my account.  I’m sure you were planning on several more hours of f***king her.  How horrible that your WIFE ruined your plans.

 

He knew this would be bad, but it was worse than he thought.  He set his phone down and started putting his pants on. He was on a mission to go fix this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the language... I tried to not spell the word completely out. I was just trying to show their anger and frustration and that they don’t normally talk like this. I know this is a mature rating, but... they won’t use this language all the time. This was a special case.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza talk...

****

A half hour later, Ross was knocking on the door to his parent’s house.  Eileen and Pat greeted him, each of them holding one of the twins.  Ross was hugging everyone when he asked his children, “Where’s mommy?”  The group parted to reveal Demelza who was still sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone.  She hadn’t even gotten up or acknowledged his arrival.  “Hi, Demelza,” Ross was saying to her.  “Hello,” she replied and the room was immediately chilled from the ice she had used in speaking, nobody accustomed to her sounding like that.  Ross approached her, “Can I speak to you in the kitchen?”  She shrugged indifferently and got up, still staring at her phone, and followed him out of the room.

The grandparents stayed in the living room with Jeremy and Julia.  At first nobody could hear their hushed voices, and then as they became increasingly louder, they heard Ross say in frustration, “So that’s it?  You just flat-out don’t believe me?”  Demelza was asking, “When did you start thinking I was an idiot, hmmm?  I wasn’t born last night, Ross! I know what I saw!”  She was also asking, “What was all that ‘Team Demelza’ bullshit you told me and Liz at the beach house the night of the party?  More lies?  How can I believe a word you say anymore?”  Pat looked over worriedly at Eileen who quickly ushered the kids upstairs.  After a while even that wasn’t far enough away as they had both reached a level of practically screaming.  

Demelza was shouting, “So you can account for every minute of the entire evening?”  as Ross was saying, “No, I don’t remember any of it.  I’m just going on what she told me.  Would you believe it if she told you?  We can call her.”  “No doubt you have her on speed dial,” she was saying snidely.  “God, Demelza, what do you want?  Seriously, What…do…you…want?”  “I want you to just say it, Ross!  I think I actually would be less mad that you slept with her if you just had the balls to admit it!  Just say it!”  Then she was asking, “What if I hadn’t come early and caught you two?  Would you have even told me?”  Ross realized this was a no win situation.  It didn’t matter what he said.  He went with, “No.”  “So you wouldn’t have told me that you slept with another woman?” she asked with pure venom. He corrected her, “I wouldn’t have told you because I didn’t sleep with another woman.”  “You self-righteous prick!”  she was shouting.

Eileen was coming down the stairs as the twins were sobbing in her bedroom, never having heard their parents speak like this and it was scaring them.  A car horn was heard outside as Eileen entered the kitchen, “Maybe you both could have this conversation later?  Your children are really upset.”  “Oh, we’re done, Eileen,” Demelza told her mother in law, “not to worry.  That’s our cab outside.  I booked the next flight I could to California.  We’re leaving!”  She went to the stairs and called for her children.  “Kiss daddy goodbye before we leave.”  The kids were saying, “We just got here!”  Demelza was explaining, “Daddy found out he’s going to busier than he thought filming and won’t be able to see us very much.”  They looked at Ross with hurt in their eyes.  He looked at Demelza with the same wounded expression. “Demelza, please, don’t make this be about me being too busy for my children,”  he was practically begging. “I’m never too busy…”  “Would you like me to tell them the truth?”  she interrupted him.  He realized there was no way out of this and bent down, “Go home with mommy, guys, and I’ll be home the moment I’m done.  I’ll try my best to hurry up, Ok?”  They followed Demelza out of the room who then instructed them to take their rolling suitcases that were still by the door.  The three of them walked to the cab and were taken to the airport.

Ross sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees while covering his eyes with his palms.  Eileen came and sat next to him, a hand on his back.  “Mom, how do I fix this?”  He told her what had happened.  Eileen then said, “Sweetheart, I don’t think you can fix this.  She’s going to need time.”  She was rubbing his back as she said, “You’ve got to understand what she’s feeling now.  She’s upset and scared, and angry.  If I caught your father in a similar situation, I’d kill him!  You know I’m joking, but I would be furious!”  He looked over at her, “So what do I do?”  “You give her what she wants,” she told him.  “If she wants time to think, give it to her.  If she wants space, give that to her as well.  But don’t give up on her. Fight for her.  Let her know everyday your feelings for her haven’t changed. You’re going to have to find a way to make her realize you were telling the truth.”  “How?” he asked after hearing the task that sounded insurmountable.  “You’ll figure it out.”

The weather was turning bad in Ireland.  In an effort to get everything done quickly, filming was taking place at all hours of the day and night.  What was scheduled for seven days was actually filmed in three.  Ross found himself done and ready to fly home a lot sooner than he thought, and he was glad for the opportunity to go home and try to put everything back together.  He texted Demelza on the runway, waiting for take-off.

 

Ross:  Weather is bad here and we’re done.  I’m on my way home now.

 

Demelza: Well, the weather in Malibu is great.  Your things were moved there today.

 

 

He had never taken so long to type out a reply in his life.  First he just stared at his phone, unable to believe it said what it really did.  She was kicking him out.  Then, every answer he typed, he read back and deleted. Five times.  He remembered what his mom said, if she wanted space, give it it to her.

 

Ross: Can I at least come by the house and kiss the kids before going out there?

 

Demelza: Of course.

 

His cab pulled up in front of his house. Ross walked through the garage and into the kitchen where he found the familiar scene of the kids sitting at the island while Demelza cooked at the stove. The twins immediately were in Ross’s arms.  Demelza was saying from the stove, “Daddy’s going to stay a few days at the beach house.  There’s a lot of repairs he needs to work on.”  Julia was asking, “How long are you going to be gone?”  “I hope not very long,” he said more to Demelza than to Julia.  He kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then Jeremy.  He was walking over to Demelza for the same when the expression on her face told him the gesture would not be welcome.  “Call me anytime you want to,” he was telling all three of them.  He rolled his suitcase out to the garage putting it in the trunk of his Range Rover as he started the ignition and drove away.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has been banished to the beach house...

He was turning his key in the lock of the beach house as the door was hitting cardboard boxes that were piled on the floor.  Ross opened one to see shoes and socks, another held shirts and jeans, and a third had boxers and toiletries even though there was already a lot of that stuff at the beach house.  He set his rolling suitcase next to the boxes.  He wasn’t sure if he should unpack everything or just live out of the boxes with the hopes that soon he would be going home.  He hoped none of this was permanent.  

He was exhausted from his trip and crashed on the couch.  He knew going upstairs to their bed with the smell of Demelza would be too much for him, so he grabbed the throw blanket and propped up the sofa pillows to get comfy.  He had almost let a tear slip in his kitchen when kissing his children goodbye but managed to keep it together somehow.  But now, in this lonely beach house, was a different story.  It would have been so easy to go find the liquor that was just steps away and drown his heartache, but that’s what got him here in the first place.  And, before he left Ireland, his mom had told him he should treat each day like the day Demelza would call and ask him back home.  She advised him to be fully functioning and ready to jump in the car and go home at a moment's notice.  He also remembered that she told him to fight for her, so before he fell asleep, he sent Demelza a text. 

 

Ross: Goodnight, sweetheart.  I hope you have a good night.

 

He didn’t say I love you; just enough to let her know he was thinking about her. He didn’t get a response back, but he wasn’t expecting one.  He hit his pillows to fluff them up a bit, and fell asleep. 

The next day he waited for a call from Demelza that never came but when his phone rang that evening, her picture that he had chosen to identify her popped up on his screen.  “Hi, Demelza,” he answered, only to find out it was Julia.  She told him about their day before she passed the phone to Jeremy who added all the things his sister forgot.  He immediately asked them how Demelza was and they said she was fine.  He wanted to have them ask her if she wanted to talk to him, but thought better of forcing them into the middle of this.  He hung up and stared at the four walls.  The hours were ticking by at a snails pace.  He had busied himself earlier by finding some repairs: a cabinet handle, a sticky door knob; he went from room to room just trying to find anything to work on.  He found a tennis ball of Garrick’s and bounced it against the wall of the living room and caught it as he sat on the floor for what seemed like hours.  His back was a little stiff from sleeping on the couch, so he climbed the stairs and retired to their bed, inhaling deeply as he laid on her pillows that smelled like her shampoo, lotion, moisturizer; everything that was Demelza.  He realized it wasn’t just his back that hurt, he was achy all over.  He had chills but was perspiring a bit. He sent Demelza another text:

 

Ross: The sunset was that weird red color again tonight.  Made me think of that night we took a walk on the beach, remember?  Goodnight.

 

He set his phone down on the night table and fell asleep.

 

It was now day three that Ross had been at the beach house, and with each passing day, Demelza missed him more and more and could feel herself being less angry.  He was such a presence at home not only for herself, but for the children.  Demelza knew they were confused and didn’t know what was going on.  She also felt confused about what she saw and what was happening now.  She never thought Ross would do this to her.  It was all so hard to believe.  She needed time to sort out her feelings. 

Demelza was cleaning and mopping while she was waiting for it to be time to pick the kids up from school.  In her efforts to run away from the hurt she was feeling, she probably had cleaned the entire house.  Twice.  Everything was scrubbed and polished beyond belief.  Her phone was ringing.  It was Caroline.  “How are you, Caroline?” she asked her best friend feeling very guilty for being too busy to call and check up on the final days of her pregnancy.  “What are you down to, just a couple weeks?” “Yes, the delivery date is almost here.  Dwight and I are so excited!”  Demelza was smiling and nodding before she asked, “What’s up?”  “Oh, right,” Caroline said, “I’m not trying to get in the middle of anything, but I just wondered if you knew Ross was sick?”  “Sick?”  “Yes.  He called Dwight who went out there because he had a high fever, body aches and chills.  Ross was ready to go to the ER but Dwight didn’t think it was anything to get alarmed about.  Seemed like a flu bug.”  “I bet it was what the kids had,” Demelza was telling her, “they were both sick with the same symptoms last week.  Jeremy had a 102 degree fever and was vomiting.”  “Well,” Caroline was saying, “that sounds pretty much like what Ross has.”  “Ok, thank you for telling me.”

Demelza was still very angry, but she wasn’t that insensitive and uncaring that she wasn’t worried about Ross. She looked at the clock and realized she had just enough time to cook him her “Get Well Chicken Soup” and drive it out to him before she picked up the kids.  She set about getting the soup ready and packed it in a storage container.  As she was starting her hour drive to Malibu, she wondered what she would say to him when he answered the door.  He would probably invite her in and she wondered if she was ready for that.  She decided to play it by ear.  At least she couldn’t stay long because she really was on a time limit to get the kids picked up, so that would shorten their conversation time, especially if things got heated again.

She smiled to herself as she was walking up the front sidewalk when she realized this was the same soup she made for him the first time he had stayed home sick from filming when she was working as his personal chef.  She rang the doorbell, like a guest, and waited.  He never came to the door.  She worried that maybe he didn’t want to talk to her. She had no idea that he was vomiting in the bathroom.  He didn’t even hear the chime. She stood on the porch with her heart beating a mile a minute.  She waited and rang one more time.  Technically, she could’ve opened the door with her key, but felt it pushy to invade his space that she banished him to, and she remembered what had happened the last time she surprised him… so she left everything on the porch.  In the car she texted him where the soup was.  He got her text message as he was coming down the stairs, wiping his teary eyes from retching as he tried to read his screen.  He opened the door not only to see the soup but the back of the van driving away.  He had just missed her.  He could’ve easily ran after her and caught her as she was barely out of the driveway, but he was running in the other direction, to the bathroom off the kitchen, to vomit again.

That evening, he was better and stood on the deck staring at the ocean for what seemed like hours.  He was trying to collect his thoughts when his mom’s voice popped into his head, “Fight for her," so he sent Demelza a text.

 

Ross:  Thanks for soup.  I ate it when I finally could keep something down.  I remember another time you made me that soup when I was sick…  LOL Good night, darling.

 

 

He went back to staring at the ocean. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone:

 

Demelza: I’m glad you’re better. Good night, Ross

 

He smiled when he saw she texted him back.  Things were moving in the right direction. 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A further step in the reconciliation of Ross and Demelza followed by a scary event...

Demelza didn’t hear from Ross at all on day four, or Thursday, and figured he was resting from being so sick.  She was right.  He slept pretty much all day.   Demelza had stayed up late after the kids went to bed with the hopes that he would call or text her, and when he didn’t, she decided to watch Jimmy Fallon, since she was up anyways.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had stayed up late enough to watch the show, but shook her head in disbelief at how the universe worked when she saw that Liz was slated to be the first guest.  Demelza watched as she made her grand entrance, taking a seat on the comfy chairs to the right of her host.  Her dress was stunning and she looked as beautiful as ever.  She had barely gotten out a few sentences about her upcoming projects when she turned the conversation to talking about Ross and how great he was to film with.  She told Jimmy how they were still close even though their engagement had been off for years. She even brought some pictures of Ross in his makeup chair that she had taken herself and posted to her Instagram account.  It stirred up all the anger that Demelza thought she had gotten past.  Why could she not be rid of this woman? She snapped the TV off as the tears fell and went upstairs to bed.

Friday morning, Caroline called.  She too had stayed up and saw the interview.  “I think some of that is just generating interest for the show, don’t you think?” she was asking Demelza.  She went on, “Demelza, you know you are my best friend.  You know that, right?”  Demelza was nodding.  “And I’m only saying this because I love you, but…when was the last time Ross saw the kids?”  Demelza thought for a minute, “When he got home from Ireland.”  “Five days ago?” Caroline asked shocked.  “Yes.”  “I know you’re mad at him, Demelza, and you want to punish him, but I think the ones being punished here are the children.  They need to see him. Dwight called him yesterday to see how he was feeling.  Physically he was fine but emotionally he was not.”  Demelza was almost in tears.  “You’re so right, Caroline!  I wasn’t thinking.  I’ve been so self - absorbed in what he and I are going through.  I’ll call him right now.”

Ross was worried to answer his phone when he saw Demelza was calling.  He had also stayed up and had seen Liz’s interview.  She had run her mouth as usual, making them sound like an unbelievable team, also as usual. He figured that’s what she was calling to talk about.  “Hi, Demelza, ” he said sheepishly as he answered his phone.  “Hi, Ross,”  and he noticed the warmth in her voice. She didn’t sound mad at all.  “How are you feeling?” she asked him with genuine concern.  “Oh,” he said surprised, “I’m fine today.  Back to 100%."  “Do you want the kids over the weekend?  It’s been a while since you’ve seen them.”  “That would be great, yes,”  and she noticed how excited he sounded.  “Are you coming too?”  “Ross, I do miss you…but I’m just not ready…”  “You saw the interview didn’t you?”  She didn’t say anything.  He figured he’d better turn the conversation back, “Do you want me to pick the kids up today at school?”  “No, I’ll pack their overnight bags and drop them off.”  “Great,” he said, “I’ll have them back Sunday night in time to get ready for school.”  She was almost ready to hang up the phone when he said, “Demelza… Thank you.” “Ok, bye.”

Ross came out to the van to meet everyone in the driveway of the beach house.  “Daddy!” the kids were shrieking as they jumped out to embrace him.  “Hi guys!” he said as he hugged them both at the same time.  “Hi, Demelza,” he nodded towards where she still sat in the driver’s seat.  He turned towards the kids again, “You guys want to have a fire on the beach?  I’ve got hot dogs and s’mores fixings!”  They were jumping up and down, “Yay!” Jeremy asked, “Mommy, can you stay too?”  Demelza was already shaking her head, “No…I have a lot to do at home.”  “Just for a little bit?” Julia was proposing to her, “Please?” “Please,” Ross pleaded as he looked her in the eyes, “It would be great.”  Demelza would be lying if she said she didn’t want to stay.

She turned off the engine and followed everyone into the house, helping Ross carry out the food.  She got things set up as he built a fire on the beach.  The four of them roasted the hotdogs and laughed when they set the marshmallows on fire, blowing them out like a birthday candle.  The evening was getting a little chilly, but Jeremy and Julia didn’t notice as they were running around and chasing Garrick, who was also staying for the weekend, all over the place.  Ross kept the fire stirred, but Demelza was still shivering.  “Here, take my jacket,” he said as he was removing it and draping it on her shoulders.  “Ross, you’ll get sick again.  You just got better.”  He put his arm around her, “I don’t care.”  His closeness was starting to make her cry.  “Ross, I have to go.”  He remembered that his mom said she would need space and didn’t press her for more.  “Ok, well, thanks for staying and having dinner with us, sweetheart.  It was great to see you.”

He dropped the kids off Sunday night.  Demelza had spent the entire day Saturday and most of Sunday thinking about how great of a father he was and all the things he did for her and their children.  The whole Liz thing was not in keeping at all with the Ross she knew and loved.  Maybe he was telling the truth.  Maybe nothing happened. He’d never lied to her before. She looked at him differently when he was standing in the kitchen.  She wanted so badly to ask him to stay home.  She was ready.  But he seemed in a hurry, so she lost her nerve. 

As he stood in his kitchen, Ross also wanted so badly to ask Demelza if she was ready for him to come back, but he wanted it to be her idea.  He waited and when it didn’t seem like she was going to suggest it, he got in a hurry to leave as he felt the tears starting to sting his eyes.  He had hoped not to spend a second week at the beach house, but he would to give her the time and space that she needed.

Monday was now here.  Demelza had been up most of the night, unable to sleep as she thought about everything she wanted to say to Ross.  He was a good man, a good father, and up until that event in Ireland, a good husband.  Not only was she ready to hear what he had to say, she was ready to believe him.  She told herself that she would call him after the kids got home from school.  Enough of this foolishness.  She still loved him and she wanted him home.  Where he belonged. 

She was pulling into the garage with the twins who immediately asked her if they could go out back and play.  Demelza was telling them they could have a few minutes before it was time for dinner and homework.  She went into the house and sat down at the kitchen island, organizing in her head what she was going to say to Ross when she called him.  She was deep in thought when she heard her son screaming in pain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their last chapter apart...if you can hang on...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza reconcile...

Demelza ran out into the back yard, almost crashing into Julia who was coming in to get her. “What happened?” she was asking her as they both ran over to Jeremy, who was laying in a sobbing heap in the yard.  “He fell out of the tree.”  Jeremy was screaming every time Demelza touched his right arm.  “Jeremy, I think you’ve broken your arm,” she told her son calmly, even though inside she was freaking out.  Demelza called the ambulance, when he told her he was in too much pain to sit up.  

Demelza and Julia rode with Jeremy in the ambulance to the hospital where he was ushered back to the examination room.  She called Ross immediately.  “Ross, I’m at the hospital with Jeremy.  I think his arm is broken. Can you please come? I’m so scared. It’s going to take you an hour to get here so…” “Demelza, thank god it’s Monday because it’s physical therapy day for me.  Remember? I’m at the hospital now on the 5th floor.  I’m heading down now. I can be there in just seconds.”  She barely had time to put her phone away in her back pocket when the elevator doors opened and out walked Ross.  Her Ross.  Up until that point she had not allowed herself to cry but immediately sobbed as she ran to him and he gathered her in his arms.  She could not stop her tears from falling.  He held her for several minutes without moving.  She realized that not only was she crying because Ross was there to help her with Jeremy, but also because her arms were finally around her husband again, after all the days of being apart.  Ross walked them over to the sitting area where he put Julia on his lap.  He had his hand on Demelza’s back as she sat next to him, “What happened?”  “I don’t know, Ross.  I’m in the house and I heard him screaming and I ran out to find him in a heap.  Julia said he was in a tree.”  Julia was nodding, “He was.  There was a cat up there and he wanted to help it.  When he got close, it tried to scratch him and he leaned back and fell.” 

Julia then jumped down to go look through the magazines that were on the table across from them. Demelza continued to cry.  “I’m sure his arm is broken, Ross.  And he didn’t want to sit up which makes me think he’s got broken ribs, or worse, internal injuries.”  Ross didn’t even have to plan out what he was going to say to comfort her as the doctor was walking in the room.  Both Ross and Demelza jumped to their feet, Ross immediately taking her hand.  They were going to hear the news together as a team.  “How is he?” Demelza was the first to ask.  “Jeremy has a fractured arm and has sustained some bruising to his ribs.  We will be putting a cast on him and his ribs are taped up now.  We recommend you follow up with an orthopaedic doctor, especially given Jeremy’s age.  We’ll let you come back and be with him when the cast is put on.  Let us get everything situated and we’ll call you back in a few minutes.” “What about internal injuries?” Demelza quickly asked like a worried mom.  “No concerns there, Mrs. Poldark. He checked out fine.”

Ross and Demelza sat back down again.  Demelza resumed her crying. He turned to her, “It sounds like he’s going to be fine, sweetheart.” “Ross, it was on my watch.  I swear I didn’t know he was in a tree.”  Ross again rubbed her back as he told her, “No one faults you, Demelza.  I surely don’t. You know what they say, ‘boys will be boys.’ You and my mum should compare notes.  I’m sure she’d be happy to tell you all the things I put her through as a boy.”  She smiled through her tears at his efforts to comfort her.  He saw her smile and got brave enough to say, “Demelza, please let me come home, at least to help you take care of him.  He needs us both and I want to be there for him.  I can sleep on the couch.  Hell, I can sleep in the backseat of my car in the garage if you want me to be farther away.  Just let me be there for him.  Please.”  She started crying again.  He went on, “I know you’re not ready, darling, but I just think he’s going to be so sad that I’m at the beach house while he’s hurt. It looks like I don’t care.”  She was shaking her head no and he was worried that was her answer until she said,  “Ross, that’s not why I’m crying. I’m crying because I want you to come home, all the way home.  For good. I was ready to tell you yesterday to stay, but you were in such a hurry to leave that I was afraid you didn’t want to.” 

Ross glanced over and saw Julia had fallen asleep on the bench seating across from them and no longer needed to sit on his lap.  He patted his legs as he invited Demelza over.  She immediately sat and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his neck as her tears fell.  He didn’t say anything for a long time but he didn’t have to; just the familiar scent of his skin was such a comfort to her.  He was rubbing her arm as he held her against him.  “Sweetheart, the reason why I left so fast was that I also wanted to come home but saw you weren’t going to ask me.  I was doing a horrible job of holding back my tears and left before my children saw me.  I was a hot mess on my way back to the beach house.  I had to keep wiping my eyes to see the road as I drove.”  “ Oh, Ross…I’m so sorry…” she was saying between sobs.  “Shhhhhh,” he was soothing her, “What do you have to apologize about?  For getting angry because you found your husband naked in a hotel room with another woman?  Anyone would’ve felt and done exactly what you did.” “Ross, I can’t do this without you. And I’m not just talking about taking care of Jeremy.  I can’t even do perfectly good days without you.  I’ve been so miserable.” He was kissing her forehead as he held her tight to him, “Let me come home, Demelza, and we can talk about this later, if you still want to.”  She was nodding into his neck. Home, he thought.  He was going back to be with his family.  No more lonely beach house that he had almost grown to hate.

Jeremy’s cast was finished and Ross chuckled when they put his right arm in a sling,   “Look, son!  Just like mine!  The same arm and everything.  Like father, like son.  It’s like I’ve passed the torch on to you.” Jeremy gave his first smile since getting injured.  Demelza remembered that Jeremy had once told her, “Daddy always knows just what to say.” Jeremy looked up at Ross, “I want you to come home, daddy.” “I’m coming home today with you, Jare.  The only repairs I have to work now on are getting you better and fixing things at home,” he said while looking at Demelza with soft eyes.  “Ready to go, Jeremy?”

On the way home, Jeremy was hungry from having missed his dinner and asked to go through a drive-thru.  It was a rare occasion that Demelza allowed fast food but figured Jeremy had been through a big ordeal and deserved a treat.  He was surprised when he pushed his luck at asking for a milkshake and smiled with glee when Ross said it into the microphone with the order. At home, Demelza got him propped up in his bed with lots of pillows behind him to keep him comfortable with his still sore ribs.  The hospital had told Jeremy to rest for a few days and he couldn’t believe he was allowed to break the rule about eating in bed.  The family also congregated in his room, sitting around him on his bed as they dined on their burgers and fries with him.  They immediately were a family again and easily resumed their talking and laughing.  It wasn’t long before Jeremy’s pain meds were making him sleepy.  Demelza, fresh off her experience with Ross, knew just how place more pillows behind her son’s back to keep his arm comfy as he laid down.  Everyone tip-toed out of his room when he fell asleep.

Demelza gave Julia her bedtime bath and got her into bed.  She was taking her own shower as Ross was letting Garrick out one more time for the night.  As she put her pajamas on, she heard Ross coming up the stairs.  When she left the bathroom, she saw he was sitting on the edge of their bed in his boxers, as if he was waiting for permission.  “This is ok, right?  You want me back in bed?”  She nodded but laid on her pillows and began sobbing.  “Sweetheart, it’s ok if you’re not ready.  I don’t mind going downstairs. I understand if you’re still mad.”  “I am still mad,” she told him, “at myself.”  Ross was not following.  “Who kicks their husband out, Ross?  Who makes him go days without seeing his children?”  “Darling…anyone would have done the same.  I hope you understand, but I told my mum.  The day you left Ireland with the kids I was so heartbroken.  I didn’t know what to do.  I didn’t know how to fix this.  So I told her.  She indicated that my father would not be alive in a similar situation.”  He was stroking her hair with his hand as he laid across from her on his pillow.  “Please let me tell you exactly what happened.”  She let him, and he did.  From the beginning.  All the details.  Everything, and she listened. And it all seemed reasonable and sounded like the Ross she had known for years. She believed him. She believed every word he said.

“Ross?”  “Yes?”  “Hold me,” she told him.  He wrapped her in his strong embrace.  “Tighter,” she told him, “don’t ever let go.”  “Never,” he said as he clasped her to him, “Never.”  His lips were barely grazing hers with slow kisses that lingered with soft lips.  He couldn’t have radiated his love for her any louder or clearer.  She felt them connecting again on such a profound level.  But then she felt him pulling away.  

“Ross?”  “I’m sorry, Demelza.  I’m sure you want a knight in shining armor, a real gentleman to hold you and comfort you right now but…” he hung his head down, “I’m already hard,” he said apologetically and almost shamefully.  “My mind has already gone to places, and it’s our first night back together in bed. I’m sure you want to take it slow.”  “Ross, my mind was going to those places too.  What do you think I meant when I asked you to hold me?  You usually pick up on these things.”  “Demelza, I’m so _nervous_ right now _._ I don’t want to mess things up again by saying or doing something wrong.”  She put a hand on his cheek, “Ross, this is stronger than we are.  You can’t mess it up.” “So…this is ok?” he asked as he kissed her again, “And this is ok?” he was putting his hands underneath her shirt, gently massaging each breast.  She sat up and took her shirt all the way off, dropping it on the floor by the bed before laying back down. “And this is ok?” He was kissing the crook of her neck down to her breasts with slow and gentle nips of his teeth. He stopped when she began to remove her pajama pants, and then resumed his kisses working down her stomach. “Yes…” she was telling him with closed eyes, “More than ok.”  “What about this?” he was asking as he stationed himself between her thighs.  “Ross…yes…” she said as she grabbed a pillow to stifle the cries she would soon be making.  She never knew what it meant to writhe with pleasure until she met Ross, and it wasn’t long before the licking and sucking was taking her to an edge.  Just as she was about to plummet, she felt him stop.  “Ross?”  “Demelza,” his eyes were full of desire, “I want to be inside you when you come.”  “I want that too,” she told him.

He was standing next to the bed as she sat up.  She was smoothing her hands along his torso, her finger following his “happy trail” that left his chest hair and led her down to his erect manhood. She began to remove his boxers. “Hey!” he teased as he pretended to feel indignant, “Remember how I asked you if everything was ok?  You never asked _me_ about this!”  Only Ross could constantly make her giggle, even during sex.  She removed his underwear and saw her husband sit on his knees on the bed, his hardened length standing at complete attention, the tip already dripping in anticipation of her.  He watched her take a finger and swipe a drop that she then painted her lips with while looking him in the eyes.  So much for taking it slow.  That’s all he needed before he was all over her.  Teeth clicking, tongues tasting, hands grabbing, fingernails scoring, mouths biting and panting. They devoured each other. He was on top, than she was, before he finally hovered above her.   She was so slick it was audible when he entered her.  “Ross, your arm…” she brought up with worry as she hooked a leg around his waist. “It’s fine, Demelza,” he was saying as he was nibbling her neck,  “They told me at PT today that I could start putting weight on it.” He began snapping his hips forward. “Ross…” she gasped.  She could feel every glorious inch of him filling her as he felt her fingernails on his back.  He looked down to see her face contorted in pure ecstasy and loved that he was the cause of it.  Her flutterings had started, “Demelza…the way you’re gripping me from deep inside…It won’t be long…” He felt her peaking as he reached his own lightning bolt release.

They separated as he laid on his back and she rested against his chest.  “Demelza, I missed you so much.” He was making lazy circles on her back.  He said, “All of this was my fault.  I have no business getting so drunk that I can’t account for what’s happening around me.  And I’m so sorry I put you in a situation that caused you worry and stress.  I can’t imagine what you felt when you were standing at the door. I saw your face, and you looked horrified.” She was silent as she fought back tears.  “Can we joke about this yet?” he was asking her.  She said nothing as he continued, “Can you picture _my_ horrified face when I woke up and saw her?  I almost shit my pants…except I wasn’t wearing any.”  She shook her head and groaned at his humor.  “Too soon,”  she told him.  “Ross, I hope there’s never a next time that we have a big fight, but if there is…I’m not going to send you away.  I was lost without you…the kids were lost without you.  You do so much for all of us, plus…there’s never a dull moment with you around,” she smiled.  “Whatever it is, we will deal with it together, in this house.  One of us might be sleeping on the couch…but we will still be here.”  

Ross was relieved to hear that she had missed him as much as he did her.  His heart was bursting with love for her as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.  He was springing back to life.  “Demelza,” he whispered with the baritone bedroom voice that still gave her goosebumps, “I have one more time in me.”  She giggled.  He confessed, “You were right, my shoulder is killing me now.  Maybe it was too soon.” “Do you need me to get you some ice?”  “No, what I need you to do is this…” he told her as he was positioning her above him. She began rubbing his manhood up and down with her inner folds before fully seating herself on him.  She was circling her hips around him, taking him deep inside her on each of the movements.  “God, work it, sweetheart,” he said with his hands on her hips.  She could see on his face that now he was the one writhing.  For Ross, there was no better sight than seeing his wife ride him, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly in front of him.  He reached up to steady them as his thumbs and forefingers gently rolled each nipple in time with their thrusting.  He felt her legs quaking before he felt the warmth of her generous release flooding him.  His hands were then back on her hips, picking up their speed to where he needed to be to reach his own climax, gritting his teeth as he emptied himself without end.

She rolled off him and laid on her pillow as Ross pressed his chest into her back. They laid this way for several minutes before he said, “Turn around, please, Demelza.”  She did, and he reached for her hands, placing them across his bare and sweaty chest as his own hands held hers there.  His heart was pounding underneath her touch.  “Do you feel that?”  She nodded.  “My heart beats only for you, Demelza.” Then he quickly added, “Well, it beats for those two kids down the hall, but the reason why they’re here is a direct result of how much my heart beats for you.  I would never do anything to jeopardize this…to jeopardize us…you and me, and our little family,” he said as he took a hand and lifted it to his mouth to kiss.  “Ross, I…”  “You don’t have to say anything.  Just know how much I love you.”  Tears were forming in her eyes, “Ross, I love you too.”  She flipped back over and he spooned her again.

She heard him say, “If you don’t mind, scoot over so I can lay on your side of the bed too.”  “Twice was not enough?” she was giggling.  “Oh, I’m _quite_ satisfied, darling, and more than ready to sleep, but the sheets over here are a little damp.”  “Oh, no, Ross, I’m sorry!” she apologized.  “For what, sweetheart?  I’m quite certain it was a combination of us both.  This was the best make-up sex I think you and I have ever had, but it also was our biggest fight.” “Let’s just have great sex and skip the fighting part,” she told him sleepily.  “Deal,” he said and kissed her shoulder before drifting off. 

Demelza then slept curled in Ross’s arms the entire night.  Every time one of them woke, they held the other a little tighter.  Around 4 am, they were awakened by Jeremy’s cries, “Mommy!  Daddy!” Ross was finding his boxers from the floor to quickly put on, “I’ve got him.”  But Demelza threw on her pajamas anyways as she hurriedly followed him down the hall.  “I need the bathroom and it hurts when I try to get up,” Jeremy told his father.  Ross helped him sit up carefully and took him into the bathroom, letting his son lean on him as he stood in front of the toilet.  Demelza had gone down to the kitchen and was waiting for them by Jeremy’s bed with yogurt and a spoon, a bottle of water, and the pain meds that were sent home from the hospital.  “Take a few bites of yogurt, if you can,” she was instructing Jeremy, “Don’t take your pills on an empty stomach.”  Jeremy ate a few spoons as Demelza handed him the medication.  Ross was asking, “Do you think you can get back to sleep, son?  It’s not quite time to get up.”  Jeremy nodded.  “Need anything else?” Ross asked him.  He shook his head with a sleepy no. “Good night, sweet boy,” Demelza said as she kissed him on the forehead.

They peeked in on Julia who was still sound asleep and went back to their bed.  Demelza was reaching for her cellphone on the night table for the official time.  4:22 am.  She was noticing for the first time that someone had texted her last night.  She obviously was a little busy with Ross and their lovemaking to notice it until now.  Ross was starting to cuddle up to her for a few more hours of sleep when he said, “We should be really proud, Demelza. You and I made really great kids.”  “Made, Ross?  You make it sound so past tense.”  She passed him her cellphone.  The text said, “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Poldark.  Your surrogate is pregnant.” 

 

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I learned that when you build people up and make them wait for how things will get resolved, it actually just stresses the writer out trying to deliver a worthy reconciliation chapter. I hope it was as good as what everyone imagined it would be...
> 
> 25 chapters of Family Poldark! I am so grateful for everyone that read and commented. This has been such a thrilling and surreal experience for me, and I thank you all. This story will keep going under a third name. There's a lot more in store for Ross Poldark and Chef Demelza.


End file.
